Wrecked Damage Control Alternate End
by Phoenix333
Summary: Having recovered well after the injuries she sustained, Buffy's world is turned upside down in an unexpected turn of events. Lost & frightened, she turns to a source of of comfort no one would have guessed. ALTERNATE END TO DAMAGE CONTROL
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: WRECKED - ALTERNATE ENDING TO DAMAGE CONTROL

**PAIRING**: BUFFY/OTHER –BRUCE NOVIKOV

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

**TIMELINE**: FIRST PART STARTS RIGHT WHEN BUFFY AND ANGELUS ARRIVED IN RUSSIA FOR THE SURGERY BRUCE ARRANGED. THE REST WILL BE INDICATED AS THE STORY CONTINUES.

**SUMMARY:** HAVING RECOVERED WELL AFTER THE INJURIES SHE SUSTAINED, BUFFY'S WORLD IS TURNED UPSIDE DOWN IN AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS. LOST AND FRIGHTENED, SHE TURNS TO A SOURCE OF COMFORT NO ONE WOULD HAVE EXPECTED.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: THIS IS MY FIRST BUFFY/OTHER PAIRING FIC. DON'T GET ME WRONG, I'M A DIE-HARD BUFFY/ANGEL (US) FAN AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE. I JUST LIKED THE CHARACTER SO MUCH AND I WANTED HIM TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: ENGLISH IS ONLY MY SSECOND LANGUAGE AND I USED AN ONLINE ASSISTANT TO HELP ME WITH WORDS OF ANOTHER LANGUAGE; PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I GET IT WRONG.

PREVIOUSLY : RECAP

MOSCOW, RUSSIAN

Bruce stood motionless, rooted to the spot as he saw the nurses wheel Buffy out into the hall and towards the operating room. He and Maddox arrived just a few minutes ago and even though he wished he could go after Buffy and let her know he was there, if only in silent support, he knew he couldn't and it was driving him crazy.

When Doctor Morgan strode out of Buffy's room just a few minutes later and saw him and Maddox standing in the hall, she cast a glance back into Buffy's room before making her way towards them. Feeling, rather than seeing Maddox's body go tense, Bruce watched silently as the tall, elegant woman approached them, a reserved smile on her pretty face.

"Bruce, it's good to see you again." She said kindly as she leaned in to give him a quick hug.

Despite his somber feeling, he returned her smile warmheartedly, "Eva, you're looking as good as always." He complemented as he returned her hug. Just like he remembered, her light brown hair was still cut in an elegant bob ending at her jaw, her deep blue eyes as intense as ever, and even with the white coat over her matching shirt and skirt, she looked attractive and stylish.

Her smile was bright and kind as she pulled away to turn to Maddox, but he could sense the uncertainly in her; she was holding herself back, uncomfortable and unsure. As her eyes locked with Maddox's piercing green orbs, she felt herself being pulled back into the past, a past she didn't want to think about or rehash at this particular moment, "Maddox…" she said and instead of leaning in for a hug, extended her hand in greeting.

Maddox's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her extended hand, the look in his eyes telling her and Bruce just what he thought of the gesture. As the moments ticked by, Evangeline felt her insides turn and she let slip the mask of calmness for a fraction of a second. Bruce had silently been watching the interaction between the two, baffled by them.

Maddox looked up from her hand back to her lovely face, a scowl firmly in place. Clenching his teeth, he extended his hand to hers and shook it in a firm shake before she quickly pulled away. He'd known things might be a bit awkward when they saw each other again, but he didn't expect this; the cold detachment she directed at him. As he felt his temper rising, Maddox took a step back and clasped his hands behind his back.

Evangeline noted the move but didn't comment on it, "We are taking Buffy in now but I'll only be able to assess the full damage once I'm inside. Depending on what I find, I'll let you know how long it might be; it might be quick but it can also take a few hours so I suggest you make yourselves comfortable if you intend to wait." When Bruce nodded in agreement, she sympathized with him for wanting to stay during the young woman's surgery.

"I thought you might. I took the liberty of having a room prepared for you to wait in." she said as she indicated to the room. Once Bruce and Maddox were inside, she tried to reassure them, "I'm going to take very good care of her; you don't have to worry."

Just as she was about to turn and leave, Bruce's hoarse voice stopped her, "Please…she really needs this…" he begged, knowing she understood. He knew she couldn't make any promises but he wanted to know that she was going to do everything she could to make this happen.

Startled by the emotion she heard in his voice, she could only nod, hoping she didn't disappoint him. Turning on her high heeled pumps, she strode towards the operating room, eager to get things started.

Bruce looked after her for a few seconds then turned and scowled at Maddox, "You shook her hand?" he asked; his voice amused.

Maddox however wasn't and turned to take a seat in one of the chairs, "What was I supposed to do; grab her and pull her in for a passionate kiss?" he enquired as he rubbed a hand over his face wearily.

Bruce surprised him by answering, "Yes" with a glint in his grey eyes.

Scowling at his friend, Maddox leaned back in his chair, not about to indulge him and reply to that last comment. He was so angry he could barely keep himself in check; and he needed to be calm right now because Bruce needed him.

Bruce chuckled softly as he also took a seat and made himself comfortable. Frowning, he looked at Maddox, "What is going on between you two?" While Maddox and Evangeline had been dating she'd become like a little sister to him, a part of his family and he honestly thought that she and Maddox would get married; they'd seemed so in love and devoted to each other and he was shocked when they called it off. Maddox had never offered an explanation and he knew better than to ask for one.

Looking at Bruce, Maddox narrowed his eyes, "Will you tell me what's going on with Buffy if I do?" he countered. Seeing as Bruce was treading on dangerous grounds, he figured it opened a door for him to do the same.

Bruce looked away, seemingly withdrawing his question but then looked back at him, his eyes serious, "All right." he finally said. He and Maddox had always been very close; closer than brothers; they shared everything but where Buffy and Evangeline were concerned they were both very tight lipped and to be honest, it was irritating both of them. They knew everything and more about each other and for them to stop sharing now was absurd.

Closing his eyes as memories played in his mind, Maddox sighed, "She acts like she's afraid I'll jump or corner her. She treats me like an acquaintance when I know everything damn thing about her, when I've seen every inch of her…" he trailed off, frustrated.

After a calming breath, he carried on, "We were so happy, I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…a fact that was confirmed when she fell pregnant." He looked at Bruce and saw the shock there. "I wanted to tell you but she didn't want to jinx it; she said we should wait at least until it was three months along. I didn't mind waiting…I was so happy, so excited.

I'd planning on proposing to her before we even knew about the pregnancy. So after the news, I wanted to take her out on a romantic night and then propose. But when I got home, I found her on the bathroom floor, covered in blood and shaking so badly she couldn't stand up. She'd already known before we reached the hospital. She had a miscarriage…we were both devastated by the loss but she said it's common for first time mothers.

After that she became withdrawn and barely even spoke to me, crying all the time and refusing to talk to me. I know I'll never understand completely what she went through, but she had to know I was there for her, not matter what happened.

I still wanted her, losing the baby didn't change that or change how much I loved her. But, something changed in her and I couldn't do anything about it. It was happening right before my eyes and I stood helpless as she withdrew from me more and more every day.

It wasn't how I planned it but one evening I cooked dinner and had everything ready when she got home. She was so shocked but I could see a glimpse of the old Eva in her eyes that night. We talked and laughed and all the time I kept thinking how much I wanted to start a family with her, I almost said it too but I knew she wasn't ready to hear it. So I proposed, got down on one knee and everything…but she said no." Maddox remember the look of utter shock on her face as he presented the ring to her, the way she softly touched the ring before tears started running down her cheeks.

Maddox swallowed, his throat having gone dry, "She said I was only proposing because I felt sorry for her and I wouldn't have proposed if the miscarriage didn't happen. No matter how much I argued she wouldn't budge. She grabbed her coat and left. The next afternoon when I got home all her things were gone."

Bruce looked at Maddox, totally dumbstruck. He'd seen the change in Maddox all those months ago and it had worried him. Maddox had told him that he and Eva had broken up and even though Bruce wanted to pry he knew Maddox well enough to not ask questions. Over time Maddox became himself again, but there was always something missing, and now he knew what that was and what caused it.

"That night I found her on the bathroom floor, I thought my heart would stop with fear…I not only lost that child…the chance to become a father…but I lost Eva too." He said, his voice hoarse and deep with regret and sorrow.

Bruce swallowed, he couldn't even imagine if he had to go through something like that, "I'm sorry…" he said when he knew no words would make a difference.

Maddox nodded thankfully, "We spoke on the phone a few times but nothing personal. I phoned her when I learned of Buffy's injuries and while we were both polite there's this…barrier between us. I can't explain it but it feels like I did something wrong or there's something I'm not seeing." He said, heaving a deep sigh in frustration.

Bruce sympathized with his friend, "Do you still care about her?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

Maddox snorted, "Yes, I'll always care about her; she's the only woman I've ever loved. It's the fact that I still love her that's the problem. And it's not for lack of trying. When she left I did everything I could think of but she pushed me away. Maybe the miscarriage was a way out for her; maybe she wanted to leave all along. Now we're shaking hands like acquaintances and acting polite in front of people."

Words couldn't describe the frustration he felt when she acted like that. He just wished she could acknowledge him and treat him with some semblance of familiarity…by god, they had been together for two years and known each other for much longer and now she couldn't even stand his touch for a few seconds longer than necessary?

Bruce remained silent, absorbing the new information.

"Your turn" Maddox stated as he leaned forward in his chair and pushed his hands through his dark hair in a gesture of annoyance and frustration.

Bruce tried to gather his thoughts; how and where would he start when he himself didn't even know. Maddox knew the basics, where and how it started, but it was the rest of their 'history' that was complicated and hard to explain. Words stuck in his throat, "I…from the first moment I laid eyes on her, I wanted her; maybe not as a companion but I wanted her so much I couldn't think straight. The few times we talked and had contact, I could see what an amazing person she was.

Not once did she look at me with resentment or disgust, she danced with me that night without flinching or forcing a smile; almost like she accepted everything about me, despite what I was and what I'd done. That night in the warehouse…the way she looked at me…she'd trusted me, I don't even think she knew it at the time, but some part of her trusted me not to shoot her… but I did and I'll never forget the look of betrayal on her face.

She was always on my mind, no matter how hard I tried to forget about her. Every time I looked at someone, touched someone, I wanted it to be her, I imagined it was her and when I came to my senses and she wasn't there I would be furious." It had been hard for him, it still was, but it felt good getting everything out. He knew Maddox would listen and never judge.

"One morning I woke up and I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to see her, had to have her and that's when I told you to find her."

Maddox nodded, remembering that day well. He's been so stunned by Bruce's order that day but he hadn't asked questions even though he wanted to.

"When I finally had her I was in a state of shock, being so near her, being able to touch her." Bruce shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I don't know what I'd been thinking, what I thought might happen; it's unthinkable that she would fall in love with me after I kidnapped her…But spending that time with her, even though she was scared of me, had been wonderful and I wouldn't give that up. I got to know her and in turn allowed her to get to know me. I just doomed myself actually because I knew I couldn't keep her. I think…I started caring about her." He finally admitted out loud.

Maddox's eyes had gone wide with shock, he'd suspected Bruce cared about Buffy, especially after all the trouble he'd gone through to get her the surgery. But Bruce just admitted he had feelings for her, and Bruce was a hard man, he rarely admitted he cared about anyone other than his family.

Maddox absorbed the information then said, "You did the right thing. By giving her back and giving her this, you showed her the man you truly are. You didn't the right thing Bruce." Maddox stated, awed by his friend.

Bruce nodded but didn't look at him, "I just wished it could feel right too." He stated.

Maddox nodded, his thoughts running around as the new information infiltrated his mind. How stupid they must look; two grown men alone in a room, love and happiness eluding them.

THREE HOURS LATER

Leaning casually against the wall with his shoulder, Maddox took in the silent whispers around him. The hospital was abuzz with activity but strangely enough everyone went about their business in a rather quiet manner. Looking at his watch again, he saw it has been three hours since they wheeled Buffy into surgery.

Looking over at Bruce, he could see the tension and stress rippling through his big body, betraying his concern and inner feelings. They arrived when Buffy was being wheeled into surgery and watched silently from a distance, neither Buffy nor Angelus knowing they were there and Maddox knew it was torture for Bruce to watch from the sidelines; not being able to see or speak to Buffy as they both knew it wasn't their place to interfere in a moment like this.

Bruce had been deadly quiet the entire time and to be honest it was driving Maddox insane. Pushing away from the wall with an irritated sigh, he walked towards the hallway, "I'm getting coffee, do you want anything?" he asked, already knowing Bruce was going to decline the offer. When Bruce shook his head Maddox huffed at him in annoyance but remained silent.

As Maddox left the room, Bruce sighed heavily as he looked at his watch again, Buffy had been in surgery for hours now and the longer it took the more worried he became. Was there too much damage that Eva couldn't repair it like she initially thought? He prayed that wasn't the case.

Getting up from the chair he walked over to the large window overlooking the landscape and tried to get his nerves and emotions under control. What would he do if the surgery wasn't a success? How devastated would Buffy be to learn that it had all been for nothing? He wanted to give something back to her, he knew he could never undo the damage, but he needed to do something and if this attempt failed, he would be at a loss.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear when Maddox returned, fuming for some reason and take the seat he previously occupied. It was another hour before the door to their room opened and Evangeline strolled in, still dressed in scrubs. Both Maddox and Bruce swirled towards her, holding their breaths in anticipation.

Evangeline stepped in and closed the door behind her, making him dread what she had to say, "The surgery was a success." She declared with a smile.

Bruce closed his eyes in relief and felt his entire body uncoil from the previous tension, while Maddox said, "Thank god" rather harshly.

"The surgery took longer than I expected because there was a bit more damage than I thought. But she's young and healthy and I managed to repair the damage. They just wheeled her out and she's recuperating in her room." Eva said, happy to announce the news.

As she looked at the two men before her she could tell that in a way they were deeply touched by the young woman. She knew she should turn and leave but she lingered a few seconds later, her eyes going to Maddox where he stood next to Bruce.

Feeling the hole in her heart start to burn, she swallowed harshly. It hurt to look at him; because she knew what she'd given up…what she'd thrown away because of her own insecurities. Even after all the time that had passed, she still couldn't get him out of her mind, couldn't go one day without thinking of him, without feeling the pain in her entire being because she still loved him…and because she knew she could never have him back, not after what she did to him, after she hurt him so much.

Feeling emotions she tried to repress for the last couple of months return full blast, she placed a hand over her stomach to try and control the pain…at least until she way away from Maddox. Looking at the man that held her heart, she gave an awkward smile but lowered her eyes when they connected with his, and turned to leave.

Maddox watched with barely contained fury as Eva stepped out and closed the door behind her. Those few seconds their gazes connected he saw something flash on her face, but he couldn't explain what it was. Dispelling those thoughts, he focused on the present, relieved and happy to hear everything went well but he also knew Bruce wanted to wait before leaving.

"As soon as she wakes up we can go." Bruce said, his eyes locked on the ground.

Maddox nodded and walked back to his chair. He knew it wouldn't be long until a nurse came to see them but he was tired and exhausted for no reason. Ten minutes later a nurse informed them that Buffy had woken up and everything was fine.

As Bruce stood up and walked beside Maddox to the exit and their waiting helicopter, he felt his heart clench painfully. This would be the last time he'd ever be near Buffy, as hard as it was to accept he knew it couldn't be any other way. He'd done his part; given her something he hoped brought her happiness and now it was time to step aside and let her have her life back…and that life didn't include him.

As he and Maddox entered the helicopter, Bruce clenched his fists and forced his eyes to remain trained ahead of him and not stray towards the place he knew Buffy was resting. The chopper lifted into the air, taking them away…and leaving a part of him behind.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

THREE MONTHS LATER

LOS ANGELES

HAMPTON'S PRIVATE ESTATE ; BRUCE'S PENTHOUSE SUITE

Bruce slowly drifted awake, sunlight slipping past a small crack in the thick drapes. He didn't want to wake up yet, too tired from the night he just had. His body was stiff and sore from the fight he got into with a potential buyer and having to deal with five men at once.

The pillow was pressing into his face and he frowned as he inhaled the sweet flowery scent that clung to it. Opening his eyes he looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. Turning his head he found the source of the overly sweet smell.

Memory returned as he recognized the woman beside him; Rachel was still asleep, her face turned towards him and the covers riding low on her waist, exposing her naked torso. Looking at her flesh he remembered touching and kissing it just a few hours ago, pleasuring her body with his, using hers to pleasure him in return. As they were passionately engaged he'd marveled at the softness of her skin…and marveled at how different it was from another particular woman's.

Groaning as his thoughts went that path again he turned his head away and rolled onto his back. He'd been staring at the ceiling for a few minutes when he felt movement next to him, followed by the eager little hands that stroked up his abdomen to his chest and down again. Rachel pressed kisses to his torso as she skimmed her hands over his muscular flesh.

Despite his foul mood, Bruce allowed her to continue her little exploration, knowing full well what she wanted. His mind may not have been up to it but his body responded and he rolled over, placing her beneath him, allowing her… using her to forget things he rather not think about.

Bruce sat back on his haunches as Rachel fell forwards on the bed, then slowly lowered himself to his stomach as his body gave in from the exertion. Burying his face in his pillow, he closed his eyes. When soft hands skimmed his shoulder and moved to his back, his eyes flew open, knowing where her hands were going. His body tensed as she ran her fingers over his flesh and the second she skimmed one of the raised scars, he clenched his fists to hold himself back.

"What happened?" Rachel asked in a soft voice as she looked at the scars littering his back. He never spoke much about his life and every time she asked he would divert her attention or change the subject. But she wanted to know, she wanted to know the man she was with, and he was making it so hard for her.

When he remained silent, she placed a kiss over his shoulder where her hand had just been and started moving lower, but the second she touched her lips to one of the scars, he rolled over and pulled away, an angry frown on his handsome face, "Don't touch it." He growled furiously. Rachel was shocked at his hostile behavior as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Without having to look, Bruce knew Rachel had a hurt and shocked expression on her face, but he didn't feel sorry for his treatment towards her. He didn't give her permission to touch his back, to touch his scars and the fact that she even dared to touch, let alone kiss the marks, angered him.

Pushing up from the bed, he got up and stalked to the bathroom, aware that she had a full frontal view of his scarred back. He didn't care about nudity but he didn't want her seeing the scars…they weren't hers to see.

He knew it was irrational but he didn't care, he wasn't ashamed of the scars, he just didn't want to share them because they represented something too precious to him and _that_ he didn't want to share.

Starting the shower and stepping under the cold spray, he placed his hands against the tiled wall and leaned forward, allowing the water to wash the scent of lust from his skin. He didn't know why he kept doing it; comparing them…comparing them to someone they would never match up to.

Bruce longed for Rachel's flaming red hair to be blond; he wanted her deep brown eyes to be a light hazel. He wanted her body to be smaller than her 5ft 9 frame; he wanted her to be Buffy. As thoughts of her flashed through his mind, he felt his temper rise with it. He was angry, at himself, at Rachel and at everything that stood against him.

After washing he turned off the shower, grateful that Rachel hadn't followed him into the shower like she usually did. She was still sitting on the bed when he entered the room and started pulling on his clothes, his back burning as he felt her eyes boring into him. He could feel her uncertainty and anger in the air around him. She wanted answers, he knew that, but he wasn't willing to give them. He wasn't looking to bond with someone and if she wanted a meaningful relationship she knew where the door was.

Foregoing his usual formal attire this morning, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a black shirt and a thick jacket. He didn't even glance at Rachel as he finished dressing and finally stepped out of the room. He didn't care what she thought or what she felt, and if she wasn't there when he got back tonight he wouldn't care either. But he knew she would be…despite everything he did and didn't do…she was in his bed when he returned at night.

Looking at his watched as he entered the elevator, he knew Maddox would be waiting for him in the lobby. As the door whooshed open, he nodded at the bell boy before settling his gaze on Maddox where he waited at a table, two cups of coffee in front of him.

Looking at his long time friend and seeing the ever present scowl firmly in place, Maddox grinned as he quirked a brow at him, "Long night?" he asked humorously.

Bruce merely grunted as he took a seat and drank his coffee. Maddox chuckled softly, showing his enjoyment at his expense. His phone rang and as Maddox answered, Bruce waited patiently, sipping slowly at the hot liquid.

Maddox ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket as he pushed away from the table, "Chase is waiting outside." They walked briskly to the waiting SUV and as soon as they were in, the car pulled away.

"We have a new buyer, Keanu made the link and he vouches for the guy. His name is Sergio Garcia and he's been the largest seller in the Cuban community for the past four months. Apparently his sales have gone up and his regular suppliers aren't producing quickly enough. If you give the go, I can have his order ready by tonight and we can leave at seven."

Bruce nodded, "How big is the order?" he enquired.

Maddox shuffled some papers, "Seven crates with semi-automatic's, and five crates with smaller handguns and bullets, comes down to five million." He said as he looked over the order again. It wasn't one of their biggest sales but they had to establish a connection first before they shipped the guns and maybe run the risk of losing the product to people who couldn't pay.

Bruce nodded, "All right." He knew Maddox had done all the needed research on the buyer and if one of his highest buyers vouched for him then he felt comfortable closing the deal.

Maddox nodded and was back on his phone, making arrangements and calling in his men to meet them at their hanger. They had a few meetings and two other deals to settle in town but they would be done to make the trip to close the deal.

As Maddox handed him a folder containing information on the buyer, his connections and his order, Bruce heaved a sigh of relief, he needed the distraction and couldn't wait to get the day started.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER TWO - DAMAGE CONTROL ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

THREE MONTHS LATER

LOS ANGELES

Gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to make her knuckles go white, Buffy took a deep breaths as she entered the Los Angeles border. Feeling a sob lodge in her throat, she forced it down and blinked quickly to stop the tears that wanted to flow.

As familiar streets started passing by, her tears won out and they slowly started to drift down her cheeks. She hadn't been back in L.A. since what happened and she seriously doubted her ability to hold herself together. Pain caused her heart to beat faster and faster and her stomach rolled as memories flooded her mind.

Her destination was just around the corner but it felt like it took her hours to drive the last few miles and finally park her car. Touching her cheek and feeling the wetness there, she sniffled as she rummaged in her bag to look for a tissue. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying. It was as if her tears just wouldn't stop, even when she tried to hold them back they flowed without her even noticing at first.

Getting out of the car, she cleared her throat and smoother her hand over her cheeks to make sure they were dry. It seemed the tears had stopped, but she didn't know for how long. She cursed herself, cursed her weakness and inability to control her emotions. But the events of her past had weakened her beyond recognition and damaged her all the way to her soul.

Even though she felt lost and unsure, she knew where she was going; she also felt assured. Who would have thought that she'd take this course? She certainly wouldn't have. Seeing her destination just a few stores up ahead, she felt her eyes tear up again, memories flooding her already battered mind. Blinking quickly, she ushered the tears away.

She had to be strong now, at least for a while she had to compose herself and sound sure. She never would have thought that she would do this, never thought she would turn to someone for help when she felt as hopeless and lost as she did now. But what if she couldn't be helped? What if she was beyond repair and she would remain an emotional wreck for the rest of her life? She knew it was already happening and she had to stop it before it was too late. And this was her only hope.

A bell rung above her as she stepped into the small flower shop, all around her buckets were filled with bright flowers; it would have been nice to feel as bright as the flowers were but it seemed so far out of reach. An elderly lady approached her, showing no indication as to why she might be there and kindly inquired what she needed. Trying her best to be polite and keep the strain out of her voice, "One black tulip please." She said clearly.

The lady didn't waver or blink at the request and turned with a smile as she told Buffy to wait a few minutes while she got the flower from the back. Standing rooted to the spot, not wanting to see the brightness and happiness around her, she didn't move one inch until the old lady shuffled back to her.

"Here you go dear" The lady spoke, her eyes regarding Buffy with kindness and a tinge of worry. Were her eyes red and her nose swollen, was she wearing her sadness for everyone to see? Trying her best to compose herself, she smiled as she took the flower, as before, awestruck at the striking color and rare flower. She'd seen one before, but that seemed so long ago she thought she might have imagined it.

Her cell phone started ringing, startling her and she wanted to heave a sigh of relief, maybe she hadn't made that all up in her mind after all, "Hello…" she asked, her voice unsure.

"Buffy?" The familiar voiced asked, his voice too, sounding unsure. Even though they hadn't spoken in months, she still remembered the face and voice very well. "Are you alright?" he asked when she didn't answer after long moments. She was too choked up but a small sense of relief was settling in her…maybe she could be helped, maybe all wasn't lost.

Buffy choked back a sob, "N-No…" she said softly, finding it hard to speak with the pain in her heart and the tremble in her voice. Placing her hand over her face to hide her shame and weakness, she bit her lip to stop the cry that wanted to fall from her lips.

The line went deadly silent and Buffy could feel the chill all the way to her toes. "Are you hurt?" The harsh voice asked somberly, his voice grave with dread, already fearing the worst.

Those words, sounding like he cared…was her breaking point and she couldn't keep the pain and sobs away anymore. In a hoarse voice she answered, "I can't breathe…I feel like I can't breathe." Feeling her body start to tremble, she wrapped her arms around her waist and held on tight. Soft, warm hands wrapped around her and guided her to a small back room where Buffy was placed in a large chair.

Closing his eyes at the pain he heard in Buffy's fragile voice, "I'm coming, stay right there." He said, waiting for her answer but he heard nothing and figured she must have merely nodded. The phone was pulled from Buffy's shaking hands and Sarah, the shop owner answered assuring him that she would look after her until he arrived.

Feeling reassured that Buffy was looked after for the moment, he snapped the phone shut and pushed away from the long table, ignoring the twenty pairs of eyes that were intently trained on him. At the moment he didn't particularly care about anything other than getting to Buffy; not caring that the executives of one of their companies were actually waiting on him and staring on in shocked silence.

The board meeting had just started when he got the call and he felt his heart slow down and nearly stopping. It had been months since hearing anything from Buffy and to be honest he didn't think she would contact them. Now, as he pushed his car over the speed limit, he ran scenarios through his mind, hoping that it wasn't something bad…praying he wouldn't have to deliver bad news to Bruce Novikov.

The drive took him fifteen minutes instead of the usual thirty but he already cursed himself that he was taking that long. His car screeched to a halt in a no parking zone and he ran towards the store, nearly taking the door off its hinges as he barged inside.

The few people in the shop stared at him in shock and panic but he ignored them as he made his way to the back room where he knew he would find what he was looking for. As he reached the door, he came to a halt at the sight of Buffy sitting in the chair, a cup of tea in her hands, her shoulders slouched and her eyes red from crying; her misery and pain evident, "Oh Buffy" he said as he kneeled before her, his hands landing on her forearms.

Sniffling, Buffy faced Maddox with a futile attempt at smiling, "Hi" she said softly, her voice a little stronger than it had been before on the phone. After being seated in a large comfy chair, Sarah brought her a cup of tea, and Buffy felt a little better but was still a far cry from normal.

Maddox returned her small smile with one of his own as he took the cup from her and placed it on the table. Pulling her to her feet, he slung her purse over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist to guide her to his car.

Just as he was about to close the door, Buffy spoke, "My car…" she started but stopped at his nod.

He grabbed her bag and rummaged inside for the key then rushed into the shop and gave the keys to Sarah. Jumping in beside Buffy, he eased the powerful car into the traffic before pulling out his phone and ordering one of his men to get her car and take it to the Novikov estate.

Buffy's eyes were trained outside the car but Maddox saw she wasn't looking at anything; her expression was hollow. During the drive he kept looking over at her where she was curled up in the seat, obviously dozing off. She didn't seem physically hurt but he could clearly see the pain in her eyes and he wanted to kill the person that caused it.

Needing to make an important call before they reached the estate, he placed his hand on her arm, relieved when she didn't stir from her sleep. Bruce answered after a few rings, his voice sounding detached and slightly irritated. Maddox swallowed, not sure what to say. "Buffy called, something's wrong." He finally let out and cursed at how it sounded. Before Bruce could say anything he went on, "I'm taking her to the estate, I'm about thirty minutes out."

He heard Bruce's file curse and the sound of a chair scarping as he yelled out orders to prepare his jet. Maddox knew how angry Bruce must be at being so far away from L.A. The flight would take no less than eight hours and those hours were going to drive him crazy.

Finally arriving at the estate, Maddox eased the car to a slow stop and got out. Buffy was just waking up when Maddox pulled open her door and lifted her into his arms, not even giving her time to protest. The door opened for him and he nodded at the middle aged woman who stood to the side to allow him inside. Making his way to the prepared room, which was right next to Bruce's, he wished the lord of the estate was there waiting for them. He briefly thought of moving her to a guest room on the third floor but knew it would be useless, Bruce would just have her moved closer to him the second he arrived.

Buffy's eyes were clouded and focused on his chest as he placed her in the fluffy bed. Taking the tray of tea from the servant he placed it on her bedside table and saw the deep blush tinting her cheeks. He was slowly starting to relax now that he had her somewhere save and knew Bruce was on the way.

Buffy lowered her face, mortified by her own behavior. Maddox had carried her inside like a child, and she felt like one too; a child unable to protect herself.

Maddox however didn't give her time to think along those lines for too long, "Bruce is on his way. His flight just left." And not a moment too soon. He knew he should have told Bruce to come back to L.A. with him, he'd had a nagging feeling all week and look what happened.

Buffy nodded, knowing it was a long flight and he wouldn't arrive soon, "You must think I'm pathetic…calling you like a lost little lamb…" she drifted off.

Maddox frowned as he stood up from his chair and sat on the bed. He gripped her leg though the covers and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "No one thinks that. We gave you that option because we wanted you to know if you needed anything you could contact us. The fact that you did is a great relief. And Bruce wouldn't have given you that option if he didn't want you to contact him…if you didn't matter." He finished, knowing how Bruce felt but not giving too much away.

Buffy looked at Maddox, seeing the honesty shine in his green eyes and nodded with a wobbly smile. Relieved that she wasn't an unwelcome guest just yet, she'd have to wait until Bruce arrived before she would know for sure.

They sat in silence for long moments, just sipping on their cooling tea. Maddox knew she wouldn't tell him anything but he needed some reassurance…or at least someone to go and kill in the meantime for daring to hurt her, "Did someone hurt you?" he asked, his voice grave but controlled.

Buffy looked back down to her cup, twirling the liquid inside as she answered, "Not physically…" or had they? She felt completely numb, even frail and unsure and she hated that feeling.

Maddox frowned; she was hurt…someone hurt her but she wasn't about to say. He couldn't make any rash decisions but he just wanted to help her in some way possible. Knowing he couldn't do much now, he patted her leg and stoop up, "Get some rest okay?" she nodded and sunk down into the bed, intending to follow orders. Before Maddox even closed the door behind him, Buffy was asleep, her body finally giving in to the exhausting she felt.

As Maddox went downstairs he took a seat in the living room, staring out at the bright morning sky. Looking at his watch he saw it was still early, not even ten in the morning yet but he wasn't about to leave Buffy's side.

He remembered having a feeling that something was going to happen but he didn't know what. He had this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach the entire time while he and Bruce had been in Mexico and then in Russia. He thought it had to do with their current affairs but he also knew everything was air tight and going according to plan. So he pushed the feeling aside, and tried to ignore it. Even Bruce had told him not to worry, if only he'd know.

When they wrapped up their dealings in Russia, Bruce had stayed behind to spend some time with his family and Maddox had headed back to Los Angeles to take care of business in Bruce's absence. Luckily he'd been here, otherwise Buffy would have arrived at dead man's door, or he would have had to send someone she didn't know to get her, and he knew neither she nor Bruce would have liked that. Maddox wanted to curse, he didn't like seeing Buffy so distressed but he also knew she wasn't going to tell him anything, he had no choice but to wait patiently for Bruce to arrive.

He should have trusted his gut, he usually did and it saved his life more times than he could remember. Heaving a sigh, he poured himself a cup of strong coffee and made his way back to Buffy's room. He wasn't about to leave her side when she was obviously so distressed. It was going to be a few long hours until Bruce arrived, and he wished time would pass quickly for once.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

NINE HOURS LATER

As the car finally pulled to a halt in front of his house, Bruce jumped out, not even bothering with the door and rushed inside. Taking the stairs four at a time he raced up to the room; his hands shaking from nervousness and worry. He should have come back to Los Angeles like he originally planned but because of his foolishness, Buffy had been alone while he was out of the country.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Maddox on the floor, leaning on the wall next to Buffy's door; his head slouched forwards as he'd fallen asleep. He felt slightly better knowing that Maddox had watched her in his absence but he needed to get to her. Shoving the door open, he ignored Maddox's violent jerk as he came awake and rushed to the bed.

He came to a slow halt as she came into view, she was obviously asleep her body shivering even though she had the covers pulled to her chin. Her hair was wild around her head and she tilted her head forward, almost like she was hiding.

Laying his hand on her shoulder, the tension started to seep out of his body, how he managed to survive these past few hours were beyond him. Pulling the covers away from her face, he frowned at the dried tears on her cheeks. Without thinking, he reached out and smoothed his fingers over the tears, wishing he could wipe her pain away.

Buffy's eyes slowly fluttered open but she strained to see in the dark room. She was still disorientated and even though she knew she should get up and look around, she didn't want to stand up from the comfortable warmth wrapped around her.

As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw a towering bulk right beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. Buffy sucked in her breath as she started, then she remembered where she was. Looking at the outline of the person, there was no mistaking Bruce's large body. Sitting up quickly she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. Hating the tears she turned her head and buried it in his neck, hoping to hide it…not that she could, her tears soaked his shirt in seconds.

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut as Buffy flew into his embrace; the feeling of seeing and touching her again almost overwhelmed him but her pain and tears shocked him, "What happened?" he asked, worry etching his voice as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Feeling her tears soak his shirt and part of his neck, he became even more worried.

Hearing his deep rumbling voice, Buffy sighed in relief, but shook her head, not able to answer him. As his arms wrapped around her protectively she felt her defenses lower and bring on more tears. Choking them back she did her best to compose herself; but being in the safety of his arms made her feel like she could let go, that he would protect and shield her from everything. How could it be that she found such comfort from him…after what he did to her…?

Bruce sighed heavily, knowing he shouldn't pressure her for answers yet. She would need time and god willing, she would use that time with him and then tell him once she felt ready. Yet the fact that she came to him for help and comfort was a good feeling. Burying his head in her neck he inhaled deeply, absorbing the wonderful scent of her. He loosened his grip just a fraction, afraid he might be crushing her; with her small build one could never be sure.

Bruce held her for long moments, allowing her to cry and take comfort in him. When her sniffles finally lessened and he didn't feel tears on his neck anymore he pulled away and looked into her swollen red eyes, looking for answers.

Buffy lowered her eyes as her mortification settled in; she'd just thrown herself at him; drenched his shirt with her tears and nearly squeezed the life out of him, without even thinking about him. A guilty look settled on her face as she inched away from him, giving him the space she believed he needed. She looked around the room, looked for her shoes and bag and for an exit. She had no idea where they were but she didn't mind, she'd walk if she had to.

Jumping from the bed and rushing for her shoes she hid her face behind her hair as she bent over to slip them on, "I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse from crying, "Oh god…I'm so sorry." She repeated as her face flamed and she struggled with her shoes. How could she have been so naïve to think that he would help her after all this time? She just barged in on his life with no consideration for what he must have going on.

Bruce frowned as he slowly stood up from the bed, looking at Buffy's hurried movements with confusion. He heard her mumbled apology but he didn't know why she said she was sorry. When he saw her pulling her shoes on and stumbling from the effort, he took two large strides forward and swirled her to face him, "What is going on Buffy? Why are you sorry?" his voice wasn't harsh but it was firm, letting Buffy know that he expected an honest answer.

Buffy locked eyes with his and felt herself being pulled into them; being pulled into an illusion she would never truly have. "I…I shouldn't have come here." She finally let out, her voice quivering as she craned her neck to stare up at him, trying to squirm out of his hold.

Bruce frowned, "What do you mean you shouldn't have come here?" he tightened his grip on her, yet remained mindful to not handle her too hard.

"I didn't mean to intrude…I was just…I wasn't thinking…" she clarified. She stopped struggling against him, her body and emotions too exhausted to put up more of a fight; she'd fought for so long but it didn't help, in the end nothing helped.

Realization dawned as he saw the tint in her cheeks and her mortified expression. Loosening his grip on her he allowed her to take a step back. The distance didn't mean anything to him, with his large build he closed it in an instant when he pulled her to him again, "Buffy, you could never intrude. I told you if you needed me, I'd be here for you." He knew it was hard for her to ask for help and then accepting it but he'd just have to make her understand that she could take that from him.

Buffy still wasn't convinced, "But-"

Bruce silenced her with a shake of his head, "No buts. I meant it when I told you that I'd be here if you needed me. Please, sit with me?" he asked as he trailed his hand down her arm and gripped her hand softly.

Buffy reluctantly allowed him to tug her to the bed but she had to admit, hearing his affirmation made her feel better, relieved even. Bruce had never been a man to lie and she was certain he didn't say things to people just to put their minds at ease.

Bruce sensed the uncertainty and reluctance in her, knew why she felt that way but he hoped she would calm down soon. When she finally sat down, he urged her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her hand, "It's good to see you again Buffy." he breathed honestly, hoping it wouldn't drive her away.

As his words registered Buffy's body lost all protest and resistance and when he tugged on her arm this time she willingly sat closer to him, her legs touch his. Closing her eyes and lowering her head she said, "You have no idea how nice it is to hear you say that." She stated softly.

Bruce knew she was hiding her emotions from him; maybe she'd discovered how expressive her eyes were and now chose to hide that from people. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her eyes to his. He could see the pain there, see the misguided panic she was in; and he also saw the hope, renewed yet still reluctant.

Understanding her uncertainty, Bruce allowed her this escape, "Don't hide your emotions from me Buffy. I'll allow you this one but you came to me and I won't be shut out, not when I finally have you." He stated; his voice serious yet calm. "I won't allow it."

Buffy felt her eyes bulge and her eyes shot to his, shocked at what he said, he couldn't be lying could he? His tone and the look in his eyes told her just how serious he was, and had she imagined it or did he sound a bit possessive when he spoke?

Bruce grimaced at her shock, she was supposed to know how he felt, maybe he hadn't made that perfectly clear the last time he spoke to her. Now would be a good time to set her straight because he wasn't going to hide from her, "I want you Buffy, make no mistake about that. I wanted you that first moment I saw you and I still want you; that will never change." He stated clearly. Searching her wide eyes, he saw how he'd shocked her with his confession.

"I'm not expecting anything you aren't ready for, but I won't hide my feelings for you. I'm willing to wait Buffy; however long it takes…I'm willing to wait on you." The last part was said more softly, making the words that much more powerful.

Buffy searched his eyes, beyond shocked at his confession. At least he would never hide from her; she would never have to wonder where she stood with him. But what shocked her most was the confession that he would wait for her; it meant he knew she wasn't ready yet and he didn't care because he was willing to wait, and how was she going to respond to that?

She opened her mouth to speak but Bruce cut her off, "You don't have to say anything now." His eyes held no anger or contempt for her not sharing his feelings. But he would bide his time, after all, he'd always been a very patient man.

Nodding feebly, Buffy allowed him to pull her into his side and lean them back against the headboard. Buffy heaved a deep sigh of relief, feeling warm and protected for the first time in months; feeling like she could finally unwind and take a breath.

Bruce looked down at Buffy's head where it was snuggled in the crook of his arm, and he felt his heart swell with happiness. He closed his eyes and absorbed the feel of her, the knowledge that she was in touching distance, that there out of her own free will. He never expected her to contact him and that last time he saw her he'd said goodbye to her, his heart was breaking in his chest.

Now he had her next to him, albeit very upset and afraid, but he would remedy that soon enough. He knew it would take time and Buffy wasn't one to rush or pressure into things. He just wondered what had caused her such sadness and pain. He had lost of ideas but he wouldn't know for sure until she told him, only then could he take action and right the wrong that was done against her.

Bruce stayed be her side most of the night, just holding her and looking at her face as she slept restlessly. As the morning dawned, he found it increasingly hard to leave her but he knew she might still be a bit uncomfortable, so he covered her up and left the room silently.

He'd been awake for more than twenty four hours but his body was too tense to even think about sleep. Not that it bothered him, he was used to little sleep and even went days without. A showered refreshed and cleared his mind and he found Maddox in the kitchen, coffee already waiting for him.

Maddox waited for Bruce to take a sip of the much needed caffeine before he asked, "How is she?"

Bruce looked into his mug as he considered the question, he lifted his shoulders in a shrug "I don't know; she didn't tell me anything yet." He answered; the dismay apparent in his voice. "She cried the entire time she slept; I don't even think she realized it." The sight of her tears had been pure anguish but he'd wiped them away every few minutes, only to have new ones return.

Maddox frowned, "What could have caused her so much pain?" he had a few ideas, but one jumped to the top of his list. His eyes narrowed, "Angelus?" he asked, hoping for the agent's sake he hadn't had any part in Buffy's distress.

Bruce answered, "Your guess is as good as mine." He hated being in the dark, he needed to know what was going on, how else could he make it right? "I hate this" he ground out through clenched teeth as he took a seat. Maddox followed his example and fell into his chair, his scowl a mirror image of Bruce's.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER THREE - DAMAGE CONTROL ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you very much to everyone who sent feedback, I'm glad to hear you like it so far. I plan on posting another part later this week.

Coming awake with a violent start Buffy sat upright, looking around the unfamiliar room. Confusion and then panic snuck up her spine for a moment until she remembered where she was. A knock at the door pulled her attention and she watched silently as Bruce stepped inside, his hands clasped behind his back and stretching his broad shoulders wider than their usual width.

As Buffy looked at him she understood why his name struck fear in even the most capable law enforcement agents and hardened criminals. Bruce Novikov was known for the brutality his muscular physique housed; his hands hard and capable of crushing the life out of a person with just the right amount of pressure. His emotions were believed to be dead and so he held no care or sympathy inside him, he would and had, killed without remorse or guilt many times.

Yet, when those hands and body touched hers, they were gentle and soft, displaying carefulness that most would believe impossible of a man his size. His hard body had warmed hers just the night before; had made her feel safe and protected while he held her in his arms and she fell asleep, totally at his mercy. If he truly was the cold hearted person people talked about, she didn't see any of it in him while she was with him. In fact, she saw a powerful man willing to look after and protect her; a person who is his enemy.

The thought should have seemed unnerving, after all, just a few months ago she had indeed been on the receiving end of his brutality, and survived to tell the tale. That had to count for something right; it meant that she was strong, or at least more capable than most. The absurd thought nearly made her scoff out loud; she wasn't tough and strong, not in the least and she doubted she would ever be again.

As the bedroom door closed softly behind him, he regarded her with silence, his eyes intently watching her for any sign of what she was feeling; understandably she was still nervous and unsure and the few hours that passed since she arrived were not long enough to make her feel at ease yet.

Buffy attempted a weak smile in his direction but as she took in his attire and freshly shaven face, she felt her smile slip. Where he was dressed in fresh clothing and smelling enticing, she was still dressed in the clothing she had worn the previous day. Shyly she smoothed a hand over her disheveled hair, "I didn't plan on spending the night…" she explained, trailing off.

Bruce wanted to ask her what she had planned but he was sure she didn't even know herself. What could have hurt and damaged a woman that was once so powerful and independent? Whatever it was obviously had a deep impact on her. It was almost like she lost a part of herself, the glint of happiness that she had that night he first met her seemed to have disappeared, and Bruce vowed to himself that he would do everything he could to help restore her to the woman she once was.

Feeling uneasy under Bruce's scrutinizing gaze, Buffy started to fidget, hoping that he didn't pick up on how she felt. Could he see through her; it felt that way but as hard as it was keeping her emotions inside, she wasn't ready to talk about them yet.

Seeing Buffy fidget under his gaze, he refused the urge to avert his eyes; she needed to learn that she didn't need to hide from him, that he wouldn't allow it. He finally had her, albeit not every part of her… _yet_… but he would soon enough. Buffy came to him out of her free will and he wasn't going to let her shield herself from him.

Relaxing his stance, he strolled towards her and kneeled while he took her hands in his. Her hands were cold despite having been under the covers for most of the night. Rubbing them together to warm them up, he smiled, "I ordered some breakfast for you. You can take a shower and then we can eat." He said.

Buffy smiled as she looked at him, surprised that he made her feel so at ease and comfortable. Bruce made her feel things she never would have thought, never could have contemplated. Thinking about what he said the previous night still had her reeling and made her cheeks tint in a faint blush.

To know that he, a man so powerful and almost brutal in his presence, wanted her; was willing to _wait_ for her was such an unexpected notion that was still a bit hard to believe. But not as unlikeable as some would have thought; it made her feel wanted, needed and in a way more special than she ever felt before.

Smiling at him through her lashes she answered, "I don't have any clothes to wear." Truth was, she hadn't thought much at all the last few weeks, she'd acted purely on instinct and ended up at his door, so to speak. The turmoil and urgency in her was so overpowering that when she finally realized where she was, she was as shocked as she was sure he was.

Bruce grinned at her sheepish expression, "I have a robe you can wear while we wait for Maddox to get some stuff from your place, it won't take longer than two hours at the most." His men were already in the area and it wouldn't take them ten seconds to get inside her place, key or no key. Providing them with a list would make it even quicker and then she could have her belongings within the next few hours.

Buffy's eyes widened, "How are you going to make a two hour drive there and back in less than two hours?" she enquired jokingly.

Only the shocked expression on his face told her he wasn't catching on, "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice so serious it caused her to shiver.

Buffy averted her gaze for a few seconds, "Well, San Diego is at least a two hour drive, traffic permitting and then they have to make it back as well. Unless you are planning on flying, I doubt they would be back that quick." She stated in a light tone.

Bruce heard the words but they didn't penetrate his mind; why would her things be in San Diego? "Why are your things in San Diego?" His question was rushed; almost as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Pressing his lips in an attempt to keep a reign on his emotions, he kept his eyes focused on hers.

He wasn't sure if he should be angry or congratulating himself. As he promised her lover when he last saw them, he let her go and kept out of her life. It had been hard as hell keeping away and even more so not keeping tabs and checking in on her. It would have been very easy for him too; he could have had an up to date report about everything she did since he last saw her.

But he didn't, believing it was for the best that he let her be; he also wouldn't have been able to see and know that she was happy with another when he longed after her so much. Now he cursed himself for not trusting his instincts; if he had, he would have know what happened to Buffy; what caused her current state; he would have known the second she was in trouble and he would have had someone watching and protecting her without her even knowing it; he would have protected her.

Buffy was surprised at the shock on his face; it just confirmed her suspicions that he had remained true to his word and kept away since they last saw each other. She'd always wondered, had sometimes felt eyes on her and toyed with the idea that it might be Bruce or his men keeping tabs on her but know she knew it wasn't his men. That thought only scared her more; if it weren't his men, then who's were the eyes that followed her like a hawk almost every day?

Pushing those concerns to the back of her mind for the time being, she refocused her attention back to Bruce, "I moved back about four months ago." Her answer was simple and didn't give anything away, much to his dismay. It was getting hard for him to refrain from asking her what happened so he clenched his jaw in a bid to stop the questions.

Nodding slowly, he leaned back on his hunches and pulled a pad and pen from his pocket, "If you would make a list of the things you need, I'll have them collected." He stated firmly, leaving no doubt in her mind that he would do exactly as he said.

Looking at the pad and back at him, she finally took it with a shaky hand. As she started scribbling on the pad, Bruce stood and moved to the door to compose himself before facing her again. He wanted to scream for not knowing what happened to her, he cursed himself for not trusting his instincts like he always did, and he wanted to shake Buffy; wanted to shake some sense into her.

Looking over his shoulder at her, her regarded her sleep rumpled form; her hair still in disarray, her cheeks flushed and the blankets still wrapped around her waist. He itched to have her waking next to him like that each morning, preferably naked and thoroughly pleasured. He wanted to warm her body with his; cradle her close and feel her next to him all night; was that closer in his reach than he might think? She seemed to want to be there, but he couldn't know for sure what was going on in her mind.

Exhaling a breath, Buffy scanned the list, as she looked up, Bruce was standing before her once again, his face a mask of cool confidence and causing a shiver to run up her spine. How had he managed to worm his way into her mind…into her life?

Holding out the pad for him, she felt her rational mind make an appearance. Just as his hand clasped around the pad, she maintained her hold on it while he would have pulled it away. Her voice was hoarse as she asked, "Bruce…don't you…how do you know I'm not tricking you; that this isn't a setup?" the words weren't pleasant but it had to be asked.

Searching her eyes silently for a few moments, "Because I know no one can fake the pain you are in" he finally answered softly as he lowered himself to her eye level. Seeing her wince at the comment made him feel guilty but he wasn't about to feel guilty about speaking the truth.

Buffy nearly gasped at the reminder and shocking pain that pierced her heart. He could tell; how was that possible? She'd always thought she was good at hiding her emotions. Her hand fell away from the pad and she had to lower her eyes to stop fresh tears from falling.

Bruce took a deep breath, taking her hands in his much larger ones then he tilted her chin up and saw the tears threatening to fall. He hated seeing her in pain, and the measure of pain she was feeling must be excruciating for her to deal with; even she was even dealing with it at all.

Placing a kiss on both hands, he looked up and regarded her with fierce eyes, "Do you want to be here with me Buffy? Because if you don't, then you have to tell me now. I'm not letting you go after this; if you willingly came to me, I'm _not_ letting you go. I will do everything in my power to make you happy and protect you; but if you have even an inkling of a doubt, you have to say so now." Bruce hoped to God that she didn't want to leave. He'd only gotten a small taste of having her with him and he didn't want to give it up, didn't want to give her up.

Buffy's eyes had gone wide with each word that passed his lips. Was he actually that serious? There was no doubt in her mind that he would let her go if she wanted and that he would honor any wishes she might have; and she also knew that he would make good on the promise of taking care of her.

It was an easy decision; not because of his power or his money, but because she knew she wanted it, wanted him. She'd denied it for long enough and it might be hard to admit it, but she had to be honest; she'd wanted Bruce for a long time and no amount of denial, time or separation was going to change that. She might not be ready right away, but even after being in his presence for only a short time, she felt her defenses start to lower…and her heart start to open again.

Bruce watched as her green eyes searched his, changing from a soft green to a deeper shade that pulled him into their debts. Her emotions were playing on her face but he wasn't sure what her answer would be. When he felt her squeeze his hand, he held his breath.

Buffy swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, looking down at their joined hands; she tested the weight of his and found that she liked having his hand clasped over hers. Focusing back on him, she cleared her throat and stated firmly, "I want to be here with you. I don't want to leave or be anywhere else, except here with you."

Bruce didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath until it whooshed out of him in a hurry. Looking at her beautiful face, he saw the honesty reflected there, no doubt remained after those words she just spoke to him. Instead of pulling her to him and kissing her senseless like he wanted, he nodded and placed a soft lingering kiss on her hand.

Standing up, he moved to the door and stepped outside for a few moments. His hard eyes landed on Maddox and the distress was obvious on his face, "She moved back to San Diego. She wrote the address down as well." He stated.

Maddox was busy looking at the note and at the new information his head snapped up, his eyes also showing his shock. He wanted to ask questions but Bruce shook his head and Maddox was content to wait till later. Nodding at Bruce, he turned and made his way to the waiting car. Their trip was going to take a few hours longer than they planned, but that wasn't a problem.

Closing the door behind him, Bruce took two deep breaths to compose himself. Seeing her seated on the bed, the covers wrapped around her, her hands in her lap and her eyes watching him intently made his heart beat a mile a minute.

He couldn't believe this was happening; couldn't believe that she was actually in his house, with him, where she belonged. Seeing her like this made him so happy he wanted to shout. She looked so comfortable, like she fitted in this room; like she was meant to be there from the very beginning, it was one of the best sights he'd seen in a very long time.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, opening up he smiled in appreciation at the maid as she handed him a fluffy robe and fresh towels. Moving to the bathroom, he placed them on the counter and opened the shower to allow the steam to heat up the room.

When he turned around, Buffy was already out of the bed and halfway across the room. "Take as long as you want. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He said, his hand gently skimming over hers before he turned for the bedroom door.

Buffy's soft voice stopped him just as he was about to step outside, "Bruce…" her voice was a bit unsure and he allowed her time to get a firmer grip on herself, "Thank you…for everything. I-I'm…thank you." She finally said.

Not trusting his voice, fearing it would be shaky like his emotions, he merely nodded and left the room. He would need the next few minutes to gather himself as well. Going downstairs, he arranged for their breakfast to be served on the patio in the warm morning sun.

As he waited he made a few calls and spoke to Maddox, pleased to hear that they found her place and everything was in good order. Buffy had given them a very detailed list but he knew that the men would take a while to gather everything she needed. He'd rather have send a moving van to collect all her things, and the thought made him chuckle at himself.

Hearing a soft whisper of sound behind him, he turned around and found Buffy standing a few feet behind him. Her face was flushed from the hot shower and her wet hair hung in loose curls around her head. The robe was about three sizes too big but the sight of her drowning in the gown made him smile.

Seeing the look in his eye and the smile on his handsome face, Buffy smiled and smoothed her hand down the robe in a self conscious gesture, "I feel silly wearing a robe while you're dressed." She said sheepishly as she smiled at him.

Bruce chuckled as he walked over and took her hand to lead her to the table, "You don't look silly; and I really don't mind." He clarified; he didn't mind one bit knowing that she was naked underneath the flimsy material. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he took his seat and they ate the meal prepared for them. When his phone rung he cursed but seeing it was Maddox, he apologized to Buffy and answered the call.

Buffy sat silent as she listened to Bruce's husky voice wrap around his native language; she'd only heard him speak Russian once or twice before but the sound of his voice and the language mesmerized her and she wished she could understand what he was saying.

A frown pulled at his brows and from the way he was speaking it sounded like he was confused. His eyes shot to hers as he pulled the phone from his ear, "What is a 'scrunchie'?' he asked, seemingly offended by the mere mention of the word.

Buffy managed to hide her smile as she answered, "It's my bath sponge, it looks like a flower." She explained.

Bruce eyed her wearily as he spoke into the phone again. When he went silent again and his eyes landed on her once again, Buffy couldn't conceal the giggle that escaped her lips. It felt so strange laughing again, she hadn't laughed in so long that it actually felt like a foreign gesture.

"What are Capri pants?" he enquired again, but before she could answer he spoke quickly in his native language again, clearly arguing with the caller.

"They're three quarter pants, they end just above the calf. It's a black one and hangs in the front row of my closet." She explained. Honestly, men were so clueless sometimes.

After a few more minutes, Bruce hung up the phone, clearly exasperated, "You'll have to educated me on female terminology." He said, making it sound like it was going to be pure torture for him.

This time Buffy laughed out loud, the look on his face just too much for her. Bruce smiled when she started laughing, the sound of her joy like music to his ears. After she quieted down, he took a breath and spoke, "I want to take you away for a while; get away for a bit, if you want?"

Buffy's laughter died down, her eyes rooted to him. The more time she spent with him, all the little things that he did, made her feel so wanted and even though it was silly, but it felt like second nature being with him. A smile spread over her face, "That would be nice." She answered, already excited with the idea. Just the thought of getting away from everything was making her feel better already.

"Spain is pretty nice this time of year, its summer now." he commented casually as he watched her with calculating eyes. It would be the perfect place for her, the wonderful weather and rich country would do her good.

"It is?" she asked, her voice sounding excited.

Bruce nodded, pleased to see that she was going with his suggestion. "It's still going to be about two hours before Maddox gets back with your things. But if you want to go I can arrange for a flight later this afternoon." It wouldn't even take that long; his jet was always ready and waiting. The sooner he could get her away from here where all her painful memories were, the better.

"I've never been to Spain before." She commented, thinking of how the country might look. She'd read up about the country a few times and had always wanted to go there one day. Excitement filled her heart at the thought of seeing the country with Bruce. She had no idea what to expect but that added to her excitement.

Bruce nodded, "Finish eating your breakfast, I'll be right back." He said as he got up. Making his way to his study, he needed to start making arrangements for their trip. The people tending to his house in Spain needed to be notified of their arrival and he needed to make a few other arrangements.

Buffy watched in dismay as Bruce left, leaving her alone with her thoughts, which wasn't a good idea. She'd never minded being alone, often times she preferred the silence but not so much anymore. When Bruce was around her thoughts and emotions seemed to calm down, giving her relief from the onslaught of emotions she'd had to deal with the last couple of weeks.

As the silence stretched around her, Buffy tried desperately to focus on the sounds of the birds on the tree just across from the patio. It was as if her pain just waited for Bruce to depart so that it could wreck havoc on her.

Pulling robe tighter around her, she barely even noticed the shivers wracking her body. It wasn't cold, the morning sun had been doing a good job of warming her up, but the memories assaulted her so harshly and so quickly she had no way of defending herself against them.

Closing her eyes she tried to take a few deep breaths and just breathe through it. It didn't seem to help; she didn't want to be alone; she couldn't stand the thoughts racing through her battered mind. They were too much; too overpowering and she had no defense against the memories that assaulted her.

Of its own accord, Buffy thoughts drifted off; seeing deep brown eyes looking at her, faces and voices floating around in her mind. As more and more memories assaulted her, Buffy wrapped her arms around herself; hoping to stop the onslaught and failing miserably. Curled in on herself seemed like her only defense, but it only proved how severely damaged she really was.

A hard shake brought her back to the present and she found herself staring into worried grey eyes, Bruce's face pulled into a deep frown. His voice slowly cut through the savage sounds in her mind, bringing her back to the present slowly.

Bruce looked at Buffy's tear stained face with worry and panic. When he returned from making a few calls, he'd found Buffy shaking and crying silently in her chair, her mind so lost it had taken him a few shakes to pull her back to the present.

As she seemed to regain herself, Bruce sighed as he lowered to his haunches before her. Rubbing his hands over her shoulders, he tried to give her some warmth. It scared the living daylights out of him to see Buffy in such distress. He wasn't sure but he was almost she was having some sort of panic attack.

Whatever happened to her had affected her deeply and that scared him. She was obviously so distressed over what happened that she totally lost herself in her grief. He made a mental note not to leave her alone for too long, "Tell me what happened." he coaxed her.

More silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked away, his gaze too intense. Wiping hastily at her eyes and cheeks, she spoke in a hoarse voice, "I can't…not yet." When he heaved a deep sigh, Buffy felt fear gripping her heart, what if he didn't want her because of how damaged she was? How was she going to make it if he pushed her away? "Can you…" she swallowed, "Can you give me some time…please?" she begged, hoping beyond hope that he would.

Bruce searched her eyes, he saw the fear there, recognized it. Nodding his head, he gripped her hands tightly in his own. Placing a quick kiss on each hand, he answered, "I'll give you time. But when you tell me, I want the total and honest truth." He wouldn't stand for anything less.

Buffy nodded, relieved that he wasn't pushing her away just yet, "You chase the bad things away." She said so softly, Bruce thought he'd imagined it. Hearing those words, hearing her actually admit something to him was such a huge leap he knew how much it must have cost her.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug, he held her close. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, when his legs started to cramp, Maddox entered the room and placed Buffy's things down before his eyes landed on Bruce's. Both remained silent and with one look, Maddox nodded and exited the room.

Bruce leaned back and held Buffy by the shoulders, "Maddox is back with your things. Whatever you don't have we'll get you later. Let's go finish up then we can leave." He encouraged lightly with a smile.

Buffy nodded silently and followed him as he carried her cases to her room. Having placed the case beside each other, Bruce turned to Buffy and pulled her close to place a kiss on her forehead. Without saying a word, he left and pulled the door closed behind him.

Buffy quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a blouse, having already showered all she needed to do was dress and style her hair. Dressing took only a few minutes and she quickly applied makeup and tied her hair in a loose bun in the nape of her neck. Checking herself over in the mirror, she pulled a cardigan over her blouse and left the room in search of Bruce. The less time she spent alone the better.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Less than an hour later, Buffy sat in the back seat of Maddox's car, her gaze taking in the scenery through the heavily tinted windows. She had no idea where they were headed but she was sure they weren't going to use the international airport.

Maddox and Chase, as she learned after he introduced himself, sat upfront, talking casually about everyday things while she and Bruce were in the back, he again was on the phone and had a file spread in front of him. She didn't know what was in the file for she couldn't read the language but she had a pretty good idea it wasn't legal.

Rubbing unconsciously over her thighs, she felt her body start to tense up even more. Since Bruce left her room they hadn't talked much and it wasn't that he was ignoring her, he was always conscious of her, but she feared she was being left alone with her thoughts for too long.

When they came to a halt at a large building with towers and rows of hangers, Buffy could only guess that Bruce had more than one plane at his disposal. While still on the phone, Bruce helped her out of the car but then allowed Maddox to lead her towards the waiting plane.

Thirty minutes later they lifted off and increasing speed to their destination. Chase sat across the aisle from her, his chair tilted back and his eyes closed. A stewardess served her warm cocoa and gave her a blanket and a magazine to read during the flight and walked off with a friendly smile.

Bruce had yet to end his third call after liftoff but she felt his eyes on her the entire time. Even though he was on the seat across from her, she felt him as if he were right next to her, his presence nearly overpowering in its protectiveness.

Gazing at him through her lashes, she took in his powerful body, clad in black trousers and a dark shirt with a matching jacket, he looked right out of a fashion shoot, but only with the power and aura of a dangerous man. His face was controlled but hard ridges could be seen every once in a while, probably from his temper flaring at the person on the other end of the line.

His large hand leaved through the folder on his lap and she was once again struck by the size off him; he was taller than most men and much more muscular; evidence that he took care of himself and would be able to defend himself in whichever situation.

His jacket strained around his arms; making the material stretch tighter every time he shifted in a certain way. Her eyes trailed up to where his tie had been just a few minutes before and she took in the golden tint in his exposed neck…farther up until she was staring right into his icy grey eyes, locked into his gaze and unable to look away.

Bruce felt her eyes on him instantly; watching her as her gaze swept over his body, he felt himself heat up and react to her attention; luckily he had the folder in his lap to hide the evidence. He sensed the uncertainty in her, but even she couldn't hide the emotions playing in her eyes; even though she was scared and unsure, she clearly approved of his body and that gave him joy. If he could have a part of her, even if it was just her uncertain lust, then he would take it…for now. Both of them knew he would demand more later, but he was content to wait.

Suddenly his temper flared another notch as his gaze bore into hers; she was stunned and ashamed at being caught staring but she also had trouble pulling her gaze away. How many men had seen her naked, he wondered? He knew nearly all there was to know about her, Maddox had gotten even the most intimate details when he researched her.

According to what Maddox found, Buffy hadn't been in any serious relationships since she left school; a casual date or two but nothing more to lead to intimacy and he knew she didn't take that very lightly. The only person he could be sure about was Angelus O'Rourke. His hand crumpled the paper he was supposed to be reading and he forced himself to calm down; it was irrational to be thinking of such things, much less being jealous about it; but the thought of another man's eyes having seen her made him furious, not to mention that another man pleasured her with his body. Seeing her blush go a shade darker, he broke eye contact, hoping she couldn't read him as easily as he read her.

Buffy felt mortified as Bruce caught her starting, bluntly appraising him; she'd never done anything like that before and to be caught in the act was humiliating. Yet, he didn't say anything and merely carried on with the conversation, his own eyes filled with heat.

Thinking back to when she first met him, she still found it strange that she didn't think him as bad as the law enforcement made him out to be. His file had contained detailed reports about brutality, murder and torture. Some things they named were too graphic even for her to think about; but how could he, a man of his size and strength be claimed brutal and cold hearted when he'd always treated her gently and now with caring kindness?

Even when he captured her months ago he didn't once handle her too roughly or even showed any signs of aggression; despite what she did to him. When she first saw him again at his mansion and flung herself at him, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around and comfort her; he was always gentle when he was near her and she couldn't imagine him ever lifting a finger to her in anger.

Oh she knew he was more than capable of the things the files said, knew some of it were true, yet she didn't feel any differently about him; she still saw him as someone with a kind heart and willingness to help someone in need; someone like her.

He could have sent her away, could have ignored her call or even pretended to not know her; he could have harmed her while he had her in captivity, but he didn't. He acted without hesitation and rushed to her side when she needed him, even though they had bad blood between them.

Looking at him now, she didn't feel the anger and resentment she once had; just after the 'incident'. Now she saw another side of him, a deeper side; the side he kept hidden from the world; the loving father and devoted protector she now associated him with.

Smiling as she thought of his little girl, Michaela, she wondered where she was and what she was up to. The thought of the happy smile and spunky attitude the girl had made Buffy miss her, even though she didn't know her well.

What would happen later on between her and Bruce; he said he wouldn't leave her, but would he share that part of his life with her; bring his little girl and let them get to know each other? She would love if it could be, but she also knew how risky it could be for him and his family. He didn't know Buffy too well, couldn't be sure of her intentions, even though they were harmless, she could understand that he wouldn't want to expose his daughter to that.

But would he hide her away; like some dirty secret…that he was secretly harboring an ex-special forces agent who also happens to be the person that nearly got him killed? Probably so, but she couldn't be sure and just thinking about it made her heart twist in pain.

Pushing away the thoughts, Buffy focused back on the article she was reading. The stewardess told her they still had at least four hours left before they reached their destination. Closing the book and placing it on the seat beside her, she sank deeper into the blanket and closed her eyes.

The sound of Bruce's voice woke her a few hours later. His gaze lingered patiently on her as he waited for her to get through the grogginess and disorientation form her sleep. As he kneeled before her, his hand rested on her upper thigh, his warmth seeping through the blanket and her jeans. Smoothing her hair from her face, he spoke softly, "Wake up 'sveta', we're here."

Buffy blinked as she sat up, "I didn't mean to fall asleep." She explained, feeling bad about dozing off. Pushing the blanket off her, she stood and allowed Bruce to grasp her hand and lead her off the plane.

Bruce shook his head, "Don't worry, I know you are tired. Just a few more minutes and then you can rest." He assured. As he guided her towards another dark SUV with tinted windows, Chase and three other men she didn't know flanked them on the sides. Bruce's arm was securely wrapped around her waist as he lifted her into the car like she weighed nothing.

Chase got in beside her, while the two other men took the front seats. Buffy glanced around nervously but felt reassured when Bruce got in on her other side. Chase offered her a smile as he made himself comfortable for the drive.

The drive took no more than twenty minutes and the car stopped underneath a streetlamp. As a unit, everyone got out and Buffy was once again ushered out of the car. She was led down a dark pier and Chase helped her board the large speed boat while Bruce talked with two men outside.

Within minutes Bruce was beside her again, his arm now an expect weight on her waist as they sped into the darkness. Scanning the waters around them, Buffy couldn't help but wonder where they were headed, until lights up ahead had her eyes growing wide with wonder.

The boat slowed and docked behind a huge yacht, five men rushed to grab the boat and started unloading their things. Still awestruck at the magnificent ship before her, she could only stare in wonder at the lights that lined the borders of the sails and rails. The yacht was so big it could be mistaken for a house.

Pulled back to the present as Chase placed his hand on her shoulder, she smiled and followed him outside to where the crew and Bruce were waiting. Bruce leaned down and grasped her hand, easily lifting her slight weight to the platform. Instead of letting her go like she expected, he pulled her into his chest and secured his arm around her shoulders, "You cold?" he asked as he walked her towards the large glass door.

Buffy smiled, wanting to reply in the negative but her body shivered and answered for her. He chuckled, like he read her mind as they finally stepped inside. The temperature inside the room was warm and she saw a huge fire blazing in a fireplace next to a large couch.

Buffy was so busy taking in everything around her that she didn't even notice as two female crew members pulled her away from Bruce. Remembering her manners she introduced herself and allowed them to lead her away. The two young women chatted merrily with her as they showed her to her room, which, as Nadia said, was right next to Bruce's master suite.

Although it was late and her body screamed in protest from the long trip, Buffy wished they could give her a tour of the boat. Knowing everyone must be tired, Buffy thanked them and let them be on their way. She just hoped they or Bruce showed her around the next day, otherwise she would get lost for sure.

Looking at the room she found herself in, Buffy was amazed at how big and lavish it was. The room was larger than her living room and kitchen combined. Everything was tastefully decorated in white and grey, with a four poster bed, eight large cupboards, a dresser and two large couches and a center table.

Just looking at the bed it was easy to tell that it wasn't the normal standard size bed, she was pretty sure four adults could sleep comfortably on the huge mattress. Running her hand over the cover, she marveled at the velvet. Two large pillows rested against the headboard and an assortment of pillows littered the bed.

The bathroom was just as luxurious with a huge tub and shower and wall to wall mirrors. Heated rails adorned one wall and her touch confirmed that all the towels would be warm as soon as one stepped out of the bath.

Knowing it was too good an opportunity to waste, Buffy undressed and stepped into the shower, the warm water relaxing her tired muscles. An assortment of lotions and soaps had Buffy hesitating, not sure which one she wanted to try first. After testing no less than four different shower gels, Buffy finally got out and wrapped herself in the heated towel. Dressed and ready for bed, Buffy heard Bruce knock and call through the door, bidding him entry, she smiled as he stepped inside.

Bruce wanted to groan as he saw Buffy dressed in her sleepwear. The small camisole and Capri sleepwear set wasn't the most enticing he'd ever seen, but just seeing Buffy like that was enough to make his body stand to full alert, "Is everything to your liking?" he asked.

Buffy smiled as she looked at the room, "Bruce…all of this…it's amazing, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." She felt bad about all the time he took too arrange this, she knew she was keeping him from things that were more important. Even though she couldn't even begin to express her gratitude, she wanted him to know she really appreciated the gesture.

Bruce understood how she felt he probably would have felt the same if the situation was reversed. "Buffy please, it's no trouble at all; nothing would ever be too much where you are concerned." He stated truthfully. She had to know he was talking the truth; he would do anything for her, move heaven and earth if he had to just to make her happy.

"I didn't mean to burden you when I came to you, you have to know that. I…I'm not sure what I wanted but I wasn't expecting you to go to all this trouble for me." Buffy said as she took a step forward, but hesitated and halted her advance.

Bruce frowned, "Is that what you think; that you are intruding on me, that you're a burden?" he asked, his voice level but his eyes boring into hers.

Buffy tilted her head to the side as she averted her eyes for a moment. The conversation made her a bit uncomfortable because she knew she had to be honest about her feelings and thoughts, and to be honest, she was still having trouble being so open with him.

Bruce didn't move towards her but his voice was clear, "Answer me Buffy." he didn't want her thinking that; did he not put her mind at ease at the mansion that he wanted her; that he wanted her there with him for as long as she would stay?

"Aren't I?" she asked instead.

Bruce looked away from her piercing green eyes, already losing a battle he didn't know he was fighting. Not sure how he should proceed, even though he wanted to haul her into his arms and show her just what he was feeling, he remained in his spot. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at her, "Did I not make it clear at the mansion how serious I am about this; about _you_?" he asked.

Buffy looked away, feeling ashamed and guilty for her uncertainty, "I just don't want to intrude on your life; I know you have commitments, places you should rather be than here with me; people you care about, who need your time more than I do. People who are wondering where you are…" she trailed off.

The thought of his people, of his life being put on hold for her, had been running through her mind all day. She had no idea what his life was like or where it was headed; she had no idea what he had going on. He could have been with his family, his child or even…with a woman, and she had taken him away from that.

She wasn't a fool, she knew Bruce Novikov was very popular under the female population, knew that every woman with eyes appreciated him; and that he had the physical strength and libido to go with that gorgeous body of his; there was no doubt in her mind that he hadn't refrained from that at any time.

Bruce wanted to grin as realization dawned; she cared…Buffy actually cared about what he had going on, enough so to feel guilty after he whisked her away. He'd been planning the trip for a while, long before Buffy contacted him, but to have her here with him was like a wish come true.

Walking over to her, he lightly rubbed down her arms, "I have nowhere else I would rather be, than here with you. You are not intruding on anything and how could you possibly, when I would drop everything for you at any time. Don't worry about those things, my responsibilities are well managed." He assured her.

Buffy heard the honesty in his voice, saw the truth in his eyes and she smiled back at him; relieved beyond a doubt to hear that. She wasn't usually so unsecure and naïve, but Bruce threw her and he caused her thoughts and emotions to jumble up and leave her breathless. Everything about him was so overwhelming, so 'larger than life' and she knew it would take a while to get used to it.

Forcing himself to pull away, he stepped back and walked to the door to allow the staff to bring her meal inside. He knew she probably wouldn't eat much as they were both too tired but he didn't want her going hungry. As soon as the room was cleared again, he stepped closer, took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her wrist, "Sleep well Buffy." he said then turned and left her alone in the large room.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER FOUR - DAMAGE CONTROL ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

The next three weeks passed in a blur; Bruce took Buffy to every tourist sight imaginable, showed her the country and even thought her to ski. As much fun as water sports was, she was no match for him and it always ended up with her either falling over and him having to save her from drowning. She fell in love with the country and was amazed that she was blessed enough to see the place.

Even though she was still a bit hesitant and unsure, he was happy to say that she loosened up considerably and was feeling more and more at ease around him. She got along with everyone he introduced her to and made quick friends with the crew and he was already planning on bringing her here again as soon as she wanted.

During the day when he had to spend a few hours attending to business, Buffy would either explore the yacht; spent time with the crew or was out with Chase in the small streets not too far from where his yacht was anchored. Bruce hated to admit, but he was jealous of Chase for those few hours he spent with Buffy. Bruce wanted to spend every moment available with her and to have to share her, even though he assigned Chase to her protection had him longing and missing her.

One evening after dinner as he and Buffy lounged around on the boat, Bruce's eyes kept straying to Buffy where she sat reading outside on the terrace. Watching her closely over the paper he was reading, he studied each and every part of her. These two weeks had done her good as she was looking better and better each day; a far cry from the devastated woman that came to his mansion looking for help.

Buffy still hadn't told him what happened yet and even though he was dying to know, he didn't pressure her into something she wasn't ready for yet. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to find out for himself. Maddox had done some digging but hadn't been able to find anything. The only thing they did find out was that Buffy ended her employment with the Hyperion Special Forces a few weeks after she had the surgery. Her permanent address had been in San Diego and she'd taken a job with the San Diego Police Department.

Even a search on her team and former lover came up clean; Angelus Navarro was working in the States on a highly secret case along with several other members of the team and a few other agencies. The rest of the team was still stationed in Los Angeles, where their team manager, Rupert Giles operated their work load and assignments.

According to some inside information, Angelus was due back in Los Angeles the next morning and he wondered if Buffy knew; he made a mental note to check her behavior the next morning. He suspected her current state had something to do with Angelus Navarro but he couldn't be sure and he wasn't going to act until he knew everything.

As much as he would have liked to hit Angelus down to his knees, he suspected Buffy still cared very deeply for him and he would never hurt her like that indirectly. Abitterer pill to swallow was his suspicions that Buffy came to him out of desperation after having lost her lover.

Was she so devastated by the break up that she ran straight into the arms of another man; into _his _arms? That thought hurt; knowing he wasn't her first choice; knowing he wasn't what she originally wanted; but he would take her any way he could have her, even if she was still in love with another man.

Bruce just hoped that in time that would change in his favor; because he could make her happy; _would_ make her happy. Angelus Navarro might have been part of her life once, but he seemed to be out of the picture now, and he wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth and sulk over things he had no control over.

Knowing Buffy was hurt and upset frustrated him so much he nearly lost his mind, even more so when he knew he couldn't do anything to make it better for her. He knew he had to be patient, and he'd never had a trouble with patience before, but where Buffy was concerned it seemed he was totally out of his element. He wanted her to trust him, and he was sure she didn't trust easily, so once again it came back to being patient, and if that was all it took on his part, then he was more than willing to give her that.

Thinking of how his life had been after he last saw her, he was a bit ashamed to admit that he hadn't been living up to the promises he made to himself. It was hard seeing Buffy being happy with another man, even harder walking away from her and promising to leave her be, but he kept his word and disappeared from her life.

But that didn't mean he didn't think about her; that she wasn't always on his mind. He kept busy, threw himself into his work and traveling, even lost himself in women; but nothing could erase her from his mind. He was constantly comparing the women to Buffy, irritated with them and himself for not having what his heart so desired. His heart had turned cold over the years, being in his line of 'profession', turned people hard and he was no different. The only thing that had kept a semblance of kindness and humanity in him had been his family, especially his wife and daughter.

But after they divorced, Bruce hadn't seen the need in establishing any other lasting relationships than the ones he already had. He didn't plan on getting married again so he'd used woman as a means to an end. The woman had become nothing more than a temporary distraction, an outlet to relieve some tension, but nothing more. He'd turned even harder, even more cold hearted and it hadn't bothered him…until he met Buffy. Seeing her, knowing just some small part of her had made him turn for the better, made him want to be 'human' again.

Buffy wasn't someone to easily forget or just use and forget later on, he was sure she made an impact on everyone she met; she definitely made an everlasting impact on him. He wanted to be more for her, he wanted to make an impact on her, just like she'd made on him.

Seeing a breeze pick up and float around Buffy's hair, Bruce stood, collected a blanket and wrapped it around her while taking a seat on the couch. The sun was just setting and as beautiful as the sight was, the air was getting chilly, "Should we go inside, it's getting cold?" he said lightly.

Buffy looked at him and smiled, "Not yet, I want to look at the sunset a little longer." She answered, the scenery before her absorbing and beautiful.

Bruce nodded as he settled back into the plush couch and stretched his long legs ahead of him. The sun was making a slow descend, casting blue and gold flames around the sky. When he felt movement next to him and Buffy settled hesitantly against his arm, he was so taken aback that he couldn't move.

Taking a risk and pushing her uncertainty away, Buffy scooted closer to Bruce, his body heat seeped into her chilled skin the second she was within an inch from him. Since their arrival, Bruce had mostly kept his distance from her personal space; there were a few touches here and there but nothing too intimate or too serious.

As they interacted, Buffy found she missed how he held and touched her that night she saw him at the mansion. It wasn't intimate in any way but his touch and presence comforted her, made her feel safe and wanted. She knew he wouldn't push her, that he would wait until she made the first move and although she wasn't totally ready yet, she found that she wanted to touch him, that she wanted him to touch her as well.

As his arm wrapped around and hugged her close, Buffy closed her eyes in relief and elation; at least he wasn't rejecting her and moving away. She couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation; she actually felt safe and comforted in the arms of the man that shot and nearly killed her more than a year before.

Feeling her snuggled into his side, her small body pressed against his was the best thing he'd felt in a very long time. Once again he couldn't help but wonder how things had changed over the past few years, and all for the better. Together they watched the sun set and the moon rise, when the air around them became chilly he ushered her inside to a warm meal.

As they ate in comfortable silence, Bruce's eyes would land on Buffy every few seconds. He had to discuss something with her and it couldn't be put off a moment longer, clearing his throat, he addressed her, "I have some business that needs attending to in Los Angeles; Maddox handled everything as far as he could but my input is still needed." He said, watching her face carefully for any sign what she might be thinking.

As the words entered her mind, Buffy swallowed harshly; she'd been dreading this moment since they arrived here, she knew she couldn't live in this fairytale forever. With a hesitant smile and heavy heart, she diverted her eyes and nodded, not sure what to say or do…or what he expected of her. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts but she had trouble forming a coherent thought. Did he want her to leave, go back to her life and he back to his?

Bruce's eyes never left Buffy's face and he could see she was lost in her own thoughts, "It will only take a few days but I was thinking we could go to Italy afterwards, if you'd like?" he said. It was obvious she thought he was abandoning her; he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it but wouldn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did. Hadn't she figured it out yet; maybe he wasn't being forward enough with her; no matter, he'd show her soon enough.

Buffy felt her heart skip a beat; he wasn't abandoning her; wasn't expecting her to leave? Her hollow smile was replaced with one of true joy and Bruce returned it, "I have a place in the country, it has lots of space with enough privacy should you want it. I haven't been there in a while and would like to visit it." He said.

There was no doubt in her mind that Bruce liked to travel and that he had property all over the world and just being able to have the opportunity to visit those countries with him was unbelievable. The more time she spent with him the more at ease she became; the more relaxed and calm her feelings were, she actually felt safe with him. After everything that happened, she was beginning to feel like she could get a grip of her emotions and start to deal with them.

Smiling at him she answered, "That would be wonderful, I'd really like that."

Bruce nodded, pleased that she seemed genuinely excited about visiting Italy and his home. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he didn't want to go back to Los Angeles; he wasn't going to be a fool and stay in the city that her ex-lover was in. He wasn't going to take the chance of her seeing him and giving Angelus yet another chance to take her away from him.

If he kept Buffy away from Angelus, away from his city and they didn't see each other, it could only help his cause. It might be cruel and selfish but he didn't care; he was selfish where Buffy was concerned and he would do everything in his power to keep her.

Later that night, as he laid in his bed, Buffy just a room from him, he had to force himself to stay put and not go to her. It was getting harder and harder each day to respect the boundaries between them. He wanted her; burned for the need to touch and feel her; to have her next to him at night and having her body naked next to his.

Even though he sensed Buffy opening up to him; he saw the way she looked at him, he wasn't going to rush into things and maybe push her away. As overpowered as his libido was, he had no trouble with control and Buffy deserved his control. Turning over onto his stomach, he prayed for sleep to come quickly.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bruce was up before five the next morning, eager to get things organized and ready for their departure. He didn't want to be in Los Angeles any longer than necessary and had already rearranged some things so that they could leave for Italy as soon as possible. Maddox had everything ready and waiting as he would be collecting him and Buffy from the private airfield, and the staff at his home in Italy was eagerly awaiting their arrival.

It was just after seven when he was informed that Buffy was awake and waiting for him on deck to have breakfast. He's was a bit surprised that she was up so early but he wasn't complaining; the quicker they finished up, the quicker they could leave.

During breakfast, Bruce kept a very watchful eye on Buffy, trying to gauge her emotions. Angelus was due back in Los Angeles today and Bruce wasn't sure if Buffy knew or not, but he could easily read her body language. So far she hadn't acted any differently and he was beginning to feel ashamed for his thoughts. Buffy seemed casual and at ease, maybe a little tense, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bruce?" she asked, her voice floating around him and pulling him from his deep thoughts.

Placing his coffee cup on the table, he leaned back in his chair, "Yes 'Sveta?" folding his hands in his lap, he smiled at the picture she presented. Bathed in the morning sunlight, she looked like a goddess.

Buffy smiled at the term he addressed her with, he'd called her 'Sveta' before, but she had no idea what it meant. "I was wondering…I need to go see my parents and get a few things from my place…" she trailed off, not sure what he would think of the idea.

Bruce nodded, having wondered what the situation with her parents were. He knew she would need some more things from her home but he wasn't about to let her go alone; in fact, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight if he could help it.

"Of course; we can go to your parents after we have rested from our travels, if that suits you?" he didn't know if she would want him along, if she didn't he would respect that but he would send someone with her to take care of her in his absence; and take out anyone who might stand in their way. He was not going to let her go easily, and he just hoped she knew that.

Buffy heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you. My mother has left not less than thirty messages on my phone and I just want to show them I'm still alive and well." She joked lightly.

Bruce nodded, not getting a clear idea on whether she wanted him to go along or if she preferred to go alone. He forced a chuckle, "Sounds exactly like my mother." He comment and was pleased to hear her soft laugh in return.

Buffy's eyes glinted with joy, "Just wait until you meet her…" Buffy trailed off, thinking fondly of her sometimes overbearing mother. Joyce Summers was a loving and devoted mother and Buffy couldn't have asked for better parents. Both her mother and father were the rocks in her life…until now.

Bruce looked at her, testing the waters, "Why do you say that?" he asked, hoping to get a clearer answer.

Buffy grinned, "My mother is a tank and scares even the most dangerous of men; she'll probably leave you gasping for air when she gets through with you, so consider that your warning." Buffy teased lightly as she thought of her mother, who didn't mind to admit that she was overbearing and over protective of her only child.

Bruce swallowed, pleased to know Buffy wanted him along, "I'm sure I can handle her." he said with confidence and a grin on his handsome face.

Buffy looked up from her cup, a soft mysterious smile on her beautiful face, "I'm sure you will" she said. And she was sure he was more than capable; Bruce was a true gentleman and charmer and if anyone could win her mother over Bruce could do it in a heartbeat. All he had to do was smile at her mother with his sexy grin and arctic eyes and she would be like putty in his hand.

After all, she would know; the first time she'd met Bruce, she was just as taken with him, his charm, excellent manners and charismatic personality had ultimately been her downfall, he just didn't have to know that.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

THREE DAYS LATER

SAN DIEGO

Pushing open the car door, Bruce extended his hand and helped Buffy from the SUV. When he felt a little squeeze, he turned his gaze on Buffy and found her smiling at him. On the drive from Los Angeles to San Diego, he'd expected Buffy to be nervous about seeing her parents and introducing him to them, instead she'd been relaxed and even seemed a bit excited as she sat close to him, her arm brushing against his.

Now, as they descended the steps to the front door, he was surprised when he felt Buffy tighten her grip on his hand. He'd thought Buffy wouldn't want her parents to get the wrong impression about them, but it seemed like she wanted them to know that she was 'with' him in a sort of way; even if they had two very different perceptions of the idea.

Mere seconds after ringing the bell, the door opened and a woman with blondish brown hair stared at them, eyes as wide as saucers. Her eyes didn't even dart to him and remained fixed on Buffy. Without warning, she launched herself at Buffy and wrapped her in a tight embrace, causing Buffy to take a step back and chuckle, "Hey mom." Buffy said, her voice slightly wavering from emotion.

Bruce stood to the side, silently watching the interaction between mother and daughter. Obviously Buffy's mother was very happy to see her. After long moments, Buffy and her mother pulled apart and she turned her gaze on Bruce, her eyes slightly bulging before narrowing at him, signaling her distrust.

Buffy, still holding her mothers' hand, turned to Bruce, "Mom, this is Bruce Novikov; Bruce, I'd like you to meet my mom, Joyce Summers." She said, her voice firm and expectant as she trained her gaze on her mother.

Joyce eyed him suspiciously before extending her hand, "Mr. Novikov; my daughter failed to mention that she was bringing company along." She said, doing nothing to hide the suspicion in her voice.

Before Bruce could answer, a man wrapped an arm around Joyce's waist and smiled at his daughter before pulling Buffy in for a hug.

Bruce watched the interaction between Buffy and her parents. It was obvious that they hadn't seen her in a while and he wondered what was going on. He sensed the hostility from Joyce but when her father extended his hand to him in greeting it was obvious that he was more relaxed than his wife.

"Come inside." Hank Summers said as he pulled Buffy and Joyce inside. The smile on his face was one of true joy and Bruce could tell Buffy's father was the more relaxed and easy going parent. It was nice seeing the warm smile on Buffy's face as she reunited with her parents. He followed them into the living room and chatted with Buffy's father while Joyce served them coffee, her gaze darting to him every few seconds.

Bruce didn't feel uncomfortable, he'd long ago learned not to be intimidated by people, but obviously Hank was starting to feel the pressure, "Honey, why don't you and Buffy go upstairs and get that package the department sent her?" it was more of a light command than a suggestion and Joyce seemed more than relieved with the opportunity to be alone with her daughter.

Bruce looked at her father, wondering what was running through his mind. Before he could say anything, Hank spoke, "Have you and my daughter know each other long?" he enquired lightly as he took a sip from his cup.

Shaking his head, Bruce answered, "Not very long, we met through work." He said cryptically. He wasn't about to tell her father just how exactly they met, as he was sure they didn't know too much about Buffy's missions from her previous employment.

Hank nodded his head, seemingly lost in thought, before he said, "I don't know what's going on between you and my daughter Mr. Novikov, all I ask is that you look after her. Buffy has been through a pretty rough time and she is still a bit lost." He stated, obviously thinking about what must have happened to Buffy.

Bruce regarded her father silently for a few moments, "You have nothing to worry about Mr. Summers, Buffy's in good hands." She couldn't be in better hands, but he didn't voice that out loud. He understood her father's concern, he was worried himself but if there was one thing he could be assured of, it was that no harm would come to Buffy while she was in his care.

Hank nodded, a sadness flashing in his eyes as he looked towards the stairs Buffy and her mother had taken a few minutes ago.

Bruce followed his gaze and placed his cup on the table before addressing her father again, "I haven't seen Buffy in a while, and she hasn't confided in me…what happened?" he asked, hoping her father could give some answers.

Hank looked at him, the expression on his face one of surprise; obviously he also thought it strange that Buffy hadn't told him what happened to her. But Before Hank could answer his question, Buffy and Joyce descended the stairs and cut off his chance of finding any new information.

As the two ladies approached them, Joyce seemed friendlier and he could see both her and Buffy's eyes were red from crying. He felt his heart tighten and cursed silently. He didn't want Buffy hurting and if her mother said something to upset her it didn't please him. Even if it was her mother he would do anything to make sure Buffy never felt any pain or heartache again.

When Buffy slipped her hand around his arm, he immediately turned his attention to her as he wrapped his arm securely around her waist. "I'm ready to go." Buffy said, her voice thick with tears. She leaned forward and gently placed her head on his chest as she sniffled back a few tears. Tightening the arm he held around her waist, he offered her silent comfort.

Nodding at her parents, they walked to the door and he watched silently as Buffy once again embraced her parents lovingly. Opening her door and helping her into the car, Bruce nodded at her parents and got in behind the wheel. Their destination was about two hours out and not for the first time he wished he had a place in San Diego.

The drive was made mostly in silence but Bruce kept throwing glances in Buffy's direction, making sure she was all right. He could see that she was lost in deep thought and even as she absently wiped at her cheeks, he wanted to curse from the sadness he felt radiating from her. What had her mother said that upset her so? If he had known this would happen he wouldn't have agreed to take her to her parents. During the last few weeks she'd been getting better and he didn't want her to lapse back into the state she was before.

As she once again wiped at silent tears, Bruce sighed and pushed the car to go quicker. They arrived at the Crawford mansion within the hour and after eating a warm meal, he sent Buffy to her room to rest for their trip the following morning. Sleep eluded him that night, even as he lay in bed and thought about Buffy.

Her father was about to tell him what caused Buffy's stressed state and he cursed their lousy timing. But then again, he wanted to hear the truth from Buffy; he wanted her to trust him enough to confide in him and that would only come with time; he just wished Buffy would open up to him, even if it was just a little bit.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bruce was once again up early the next morning, the mansion was still silent and the staff wouldn't be in for another hour so he used the time to get some much needed exercise. Two hours and a refreshing shower later, Bruce stepped into the lobby and was surprised to see Buffy on the terrace overlooking the garden, the same garden she'd strolled in not too long ago, only this time she wasn't his prisoner, but his willing guest.

Smiling at the picture she presented, Bruce walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her securely into his chest , "Why are you up so early?" he breathed as he leaned his head into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her.

Buffy smiled, even though he couldn't see it and placed her hands over his arms where he held her, "I couldn't sleep anymore. Guess I'm too excited." She answered. She'd been awake for a few hours and when she couldn't stand being alone anymore, she'd gone downstairs looking for Bruce. The staff told her he was working out and so she'd waited for him to finish up.

Bruce lifted his head and gently turned her around. Her mossy green eyes looked at him, showing uncertainty but also something deeper. When she took a step closer to him, it was all reassurance he need and wrapped his arms around her back to pull her closer. Placing his hand lightly on her throat, he tiled her head back by pushing underneath her chin with his thumb and slowly lowered his head to hers.

Her lips were soft and pliable underneath his as he kissed her slowly, allowing her to pull back if she wanted. When she didn't pull back, he grew more confident and deepened the kiss, when he felt her gasp, he used it to his advantage and slipped his tongue through her parted lips.

The taste of her exploded through him and he used every ounce of his control not to haul her up and take her to his room. Instead he pulled her closer, meshing his body against her, and leisurely kissed her at a slow pace. Feeling her respond to his kiss filled him with such joy that he couldn't hold back his smile, even as he still kissed her.

After a few moments he pulled away slightly and opened his eyes to look at her. Buffy's eyes were closed but there was a small smile on her beautiful face. When she finally opened her eyes, they sparkled with life and joy and Bruce wanted to thank the heavens for that signal. Maybe she was finally ready, opening up to the possibilities in store for them.

Unable to stop himself, he kissed her again, deeper this time, savoring her taste and reveling in the feeling of her responding to him with equal passion. When the need to breathe became too much, he reluctantly pulled back, "You taste…addictive." He murmured softly and was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

Maddox looked on silently as Bruce and Buffy stood in a tight embrace, her one arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder. Bruce's body was shaking slightly and he guessed it was from trying to remain in control of his feeling. Clearing his throat, he smiled at the murderous look Bruce cast him and grinned back at Buffy's blushing face, "We're ready to go" He stated simply before turning around and making his way to the underground garage where they were waiting for Bruce and Buffy.

They followed shortly on his heels, Buffy's face still tinted with a blush and Bruce looking very pleased. Maddox couldn't help but smile at them; after all this time, Bruce was finally getting a shot at happiness and as happy as he was for him, he was still worried; worried that Buffy might break his heart. Knowing it wasn't his place to intrude, he got behind the wheel as Bruce and Buffy got into the car.

Their trip to the private jet didn't take long and after saying goodbye to Maddox, they were airborne and on their way to Italy. The flight was going to be a long one and Bruce had to attend to some business and was on the phone for most of the flight, while Buffy sat comfortably across from him and either read or slept.

The flight passed quickly and when Bruce woke Buffy, they were in Italy and on their way to his place. Just like the Crawford mansion, this location was just as big with the same fast garden and timely mansion filled with staff and friendly workers. Tired from their long trip and the late hour at which they arrived, both retreated to their separate rooms to get some rest.

As much as Bruce would have liked to have her in his room, in his bed, he knew it was too soon for that and he still had to give her time to get used to them, seeing what happened between them. The kiss was amazing and he could think of nothing else but kissing her again. With that thought in mind, he finally drifted off to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER FIVE - DAMAGE CONTROL ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

ITALY

NOVIKOV PRIVATE ESTATE

A week after arriving in Italy, Buffy noticed that Bruce seemed a bit preoccupied. They were walking around on the docks when she finally mustered up enough courage to ask him what was bothering him. When Bruce took her hand in his she didn't start as she did in the beginning as she had gotten so used to his subtle touches that she craved them by now.

He'd kissed her only once since their last kiss as the mansion and she felt strangely depraved. She was still reluctant and unsure but she felt comfortable around Bruce, and even though she wouldn't admit it to him, she'd developed feeling for him; she wasn't sure what exactly she felt for him yet, but she was also a bit afraid of what it might mean. Looking down at their intertwined hands, she smiled at the sight.

Bruce followed her gaze and smiled when she gave him a gentle squeeze. He'd been a bit worried this week and every time he thought to discuss it with Buffy he'd backed out, afraid of what her answer might be. This was a very tricky situation for him, what if Buffy didn't like it? He wouldn't be able to choose between the two.

Sighing deeply, he looked ahead of him before focusing his attention back on Buffy, "My daughter is set to come visit me. It's the school holiday and it's my turn to have her" he stated calmly, eager to see her reaction. "I would like it if she could join us here…" he trailed off, waiting for Buffy's reaction.

Buffy looked at him, her eyes searching his face. She'd been thinking about Michaela a lot the last couple of days; wondering when Bruce would see her again and also wondering if she wasn't standing in their way with her presence. She would hate herself if that was the case and she'd thought about bringing it up later, even though she was scared of hearing what he would say.

But after hearing what he said, about her joining _them_, Buffy felt elation soar through her. It was hard to explain, she didn't know Bruce's daughter at all, as she was an extension of Bruce, a part of him and just that made her feel strongly towards the little girl. She could also understand if Bruce was reluctant for Michaela to meet her, seeing as she was a stranger. But he said he wanted her to join them.

Smiling up at him, Buffy's eyes glinted with excitement, "I'd love to meet her…and spend time with her if you and she don't mind" she answered honestly, leaving him an opening should he want one.

Bruce smiled, having seen the flash of emotion in her bright green eyes, and hearing the excitement in her voice. He nodded, "I want you here, always; I want it to be the three of us." He clarified. The thought of having Buffy there with him and Michaela was something he'd been considering for a long time; the three of them, together…like a family; if Buffy wanted that…if Buffy stayed. He could only hope that she would.

Pulling Buffy close for a hug, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head then ushered her down the dock towards the mansion.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

TWO DAYS LATER

Buffy paced around in the lobby of the mansion, all but chewing her nails off in anticipation…and maybe dread. What if Bruce's daughter didn't like her; what if his ex-wife didn't approve and threatened to take Bruce's daughter while she was there? She knew how excited Bruce was about seeing his daughter and she didn't want to get in the way of that; or be the cause of him not being able to see her.

She knew Bruce and his ex-wife Scarlet were still very good friends and that her opinion mattered to him. What would she do if Scarlet didn't approve? It would break her heart but she would leave in order for Bruce to be with his daughter. His relationship with his daughter was more important than her fears. She could just hope and pray that they liked her.

Bruce looked at Buffy as she paced around in the lobby, he could only chuckle at her nervousness. Moving towards her silently he placed his hands on her hips and drew her back against him to place a quick kiss on her exposed neck. The sound of her intake of breath told him she wasn't totally unaffected by him and he was very pleased. "Stop worrying so much. They are going to like you." He assured.

Knowing Buffy was worried about meeting his ex-wife and daughter pleased him, it meant that she cared about him, even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet. He had no doubt that Michaela would like Buffy, she'd made that evident after she met Buffy that first time in the candy store in L.A.

And as for Scarlet, she was so eager to meet Buffy, the woman he'd told her about, that she phoned him every day to make sure all was still alright. Knowing that Scarlet was eager to meet Buffy was also another good sign; he'd discussed Buffy with her before and she knew he cared for her, she just didn't know how much Buffy meant to him…yet. She was bound to see it the second she set eyes on them.

Buffy shook her head, "What if they don't? I won't stand between you and your daughter so everything depends on whether she and Scarlet approve." Buffy said in a strangled voice; the worry making her feel anxious and more nervous by the second.

Bruce smiled, the thought of her worrying strangely pleasing. She wanted both Scarlet and Michaela to approve and that meant that it was important to her. "Michaela already likes you. She offered to take the flower to you that day. She was with me in the car and Maddox was just about to get out but she said she wanted to go instead. Afterwards she couldn't stop asking about you" Bruce whispered in her ear, trying to control himself. Buffy's neck was inches away from his lips and he really wanted to taste said soft skin, only this time he wouldn't want to use a soft peck.

Buffy turned around his arms, her eyes wide in amazement. Michaela had offered? How could such a young child be so sure to go to a complete stranger and set in motion something that could have a life changing effect?

Before she could say anything, the front door burst open and a flash of light blue and dark hair ran towards them, "Daddy!" Michaela yelled excitedly. Bruce kneeled and caught her in his arms with a wide smile on his handsome face.

Buffy took a step back to allow them privacy while they reunited. She looked on in amazement as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair stepped closer. With a sudden, unexpected jolt of pain, Buffy watched silently as Bruce stood up and pulled the woman closer into his embrace with an arm around her slender waist before he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

He was murmuring to them softly in Russian as he hugged his family close, clearly elated to see them again. Feeling her throat go dry at the sight, Buffy took yet another step back, hoping to fade into the background and remain unseen. Watching Bruce interact with his family was a wonderful sight, but seeing him hugging another woman wasn't. She couldn't explain her feeling; knew she had no claim on him…but it still hurt.

Buffy felt her heart constrict at the sight; they made a beautiful family and she wondered again why it didn't work out between them. They obviously still cared about each other. But the sight of the other woman in his arms made her feel …uneasy and unsure; making it evident that she truly was an outsider. She had nothing in common with him and his lifestyle, how could he possibly want her to be there?

Unable to watch the sight any longer, Buffy turned to leave the room, but Scarlet zeroed in on her before she could even take a step, "Buffy?" she asked, her friendly voice pulling Buffy from her deep thoughts. Buffy managed a strangled smile as she stepped closer to greet the woman. What she didn't expect was for Scarlet to take her hands in hers and hug her like an old friend.

Buffy was dumbfounded as Scarlet hugged her, "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Bruce has told me so much about you." Scarlet said with a genuine smile on her beautiful face. When she pulled away she didn't release Buffy's hands and instead pulled her closer to the small gathering.

Bruce watched silently as the emotions played on Buffy's face. The deep frown she carried earlier had faded a bit, causing him to worry about her. Then he realized why she had the strange look on her face, and he was ashamed to say that he like the reason; obviously Buffy was disturbed by the display of affection he showed towards his ex-wife. Not that she needed to wary, he felt nothing towards Scarlet romantically. But just the thought that she was unhappy about his affections towards her made it so much clearer that she was starting to have feelings towards him.

Remaining silent, he watched as Scarlet embraced Buffy and pulled her closer to him and Michaela. Scarlet had always had a way with people and he was happy to see Buffy was not as tense as she had been a few moments ago.

Scarlet spoke with her like an old friend and Buffy slowly started to feel at ease in her presence. Once again she wondered how Bruce and Scarlet managed to stay such good friends after they separated. But looking at their beautiful little girl she could understand why they made it work.

As Scarlet and Bruce spoke, Michaela wiggled, signaling her father that she wanted to be let down. Seeing her target, she moved over to Buffy, a bright smile plastered on her face, "Hi miss Buffy, it's good to see you again." She said in her soft voice, her accent a bit pronounced. She'd been so excited when her mother told her Buffy was visiting with her dad that she couldn't wait to see her again.

Buffy sat on her hunches as she regarded the girl, "It wonderful seeing you again too Michaela. And please, call me Buffy…when you say miss it makes me feel like an old teacher." Buffy said and laughed along as the girl giggled.

Bruce and Scarlet silently looked on at the interaction between Buffy and Michaela and Bruce felt his heart swell. The sight of his daughter accepting Buffy and Buffy actually accepting her was enough to break his heart.

Michaela never liked strangers but she took to Buffy only seconds after seeing her from their car window. He still remembered how she pulled the flower from Maddox's hand and insisted that she should give Buffy the flower. When Michaela lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck in a strong hug, he smiled even broader.

Buffy was startled at the sudden movement but quickly recovered and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. Holding the little girl in her arms brought tears to her eyes as she thought back to the wonderful gift Bruce had given her just months ago. Maybe one day she could also experience the gift of children.

Scarlet looked from Bruce back to the interaction between Buffy and Michaela, "She's the one isn't she?" she asked in hushed Russian, not wanting Michaela to pick up and blabber it out, heaven knew their little girl would just love that piece of information.

Bruce didn't look away from the sight of Buffy holding his daughter, "Yes, she is." He stated calmly, not affected that Scarlet figured him out so quickly. Yes, Buffy was the one; the one person he felt he couldn't be without; the one person who held his heart in the palm of her hand.

"You look at her differently, like she is precious to you." Scarlet remarked, already knowing what Bruce's answer would be.

"She is." He stated and she gave him a mock slap on the arm when he refused to elaborate. Bruce chuckled and looked into the face of his ex-wife and best friend. "She's important. Despite our past and how we got to know each other, I feel about her like I've never felt before." He knew what it was, but it was too soon to admit that to anyone, even though he knew Scarlet could clearly tell what he was thinking.

Scarlet nodded thoughtfully; Bruce had told her about Buffy and only after she enquired about her did he tell her how they were 'introduced'. Scarlet had been patient and understanding as he told her everything that happened. Not once did she seem angry or upset about what happened between them; because she understood.

"It's good to see you happy again. It's been a long time since I saw you smile at anyone except Michaela. I'm happy for you." Scarlet said. Knowing that Bruce was happy made her happy. She cared very deeply for him and wanted what was best for him, and to have seen him so unhappy made her pray that he would one day find love, like she had.

Then Bruce frowned, "Don't get too happy just yet." He knew Buffy was there of her own will, but how long she would stay he didn't know. He wanted her to rely on him and to love him eventually, but he wasn't sure how long it will take, or if it would ever happen.

Scarlet smiled, "You worry unnecessarily. You should see the way she looks at you when you aren't watching. Give her the time she needs and everything will fall into place, you'll see." Scarlet assured him, and smiled when he glanced uncertainly at her.

Michaela and Buffy were still happily chatting when Scarlet announced she was leaving, "Galion is waiting for me at the airport." She said as she pulled her coat around her shoulders then stopped before she was out the door. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? We can go to Avanti's?" she asked eagerly.

Bruce looked at Buffy, wanting to know how she felt about the idea, she moved to stand at his side and nodded her hair in approval, "That would be nice." She said as she looked up at Bruce.

Smiling at her answer he nodded at Scarlet. Was it possible that Buffy could be the one person who accepted him fully, and accepted his relationship with Scarlet?

Buffy could only manage a smile as they walked back to the living room, "Wow, she's…great" she said in wonder. She'd been unsure how his ex would be and how her reaction towards her would be but she couldn't have been more surprised. To have Scarlet react out to her in such a kind manner made her feel at ease.

Bruce smiled as he heard the wonder in Buffy's voice. "You sure you want to go to dinner with her and her husband?" He asked as he clasped her hand in his once again, Michaela hanging on to his other one, happily skipping along.

Buffy nodded again, "Sure, unless you feel uncomfortable with the idea?"

Bruce shook his head, "Not at all. Galion and I get on well; I just thought you might be uncomfortable with it."

Buffy shook her head, "I think it would be nice." She would like to get to know Scarlet and her husband better, after all, if Bruce was going to allow her to be a part of his life, she wanted to know everything there was to know, wanted to get acquainted with every aspect.

Bruce nodded and smiled down at Buffy and his daughter, "Well then, let's head in to town to get you girls some dresses."

Michaela squealed in delight and Buffy chuckled, the sound of her voice delighting Bruce. Pulling Buffy into his side, he placed a kiss on her hand and smiled back at her. He'd always hated shopping, but maybe it would be more bearable with Buffy along.

Hours later Bruce stood in the lobby, waiting for Buffy and Michaela to join him. He was early and opted for a small drink before they headed out. Michaela's excited laughter alerted him that they were done. As he reached the staircase, he sucked in his breath at the sight coming down the stairs.

Michaela was dressed in her puffy light green dress and Buffy was fiddling with her hair, probably trying to tame a few wayward hairs. But the sight of Buffy dressed in a floor length dark blue dress nearly stopped his heart. She looked amazing with her hair cascading around her shoulders, the dress hugging every curve of her petite body. Bruce sighed; tonight was going to be one long night.

"You ready to go?" he asked the two ladies when they finally reached him. Both nodded in agreement and within minutes they were on their way to the restaurant.

As they entered the famous restaurant, Bruce stopped at every other table, greeting people and introduced Buffy. As they mostly spoke in foreign languages, Buffy was unable to track the conversation, so she merely smiled, stood to the side and waited for Bruce to finish. When they finally reached their table, Bruce heaved a sigh of relief. Scarlet and her husband haven't arrived yet, but he knew they'd be late; it was physically impossible for Scarlet to be on time.

Buffy looked around at the stylish interior of the busy restaurant and smiled at all the laughing faces around her. Michaela was seated next to her, her hands in her lap and acting like a very obedient child, making Buffy suspicious of her; it couldn't be possible to tame all that energy.

When a small figured lady with stylish clothing and an elegant bob made her way towards them, Buffy wasn't surprised to see that she knew Bruce; was there even the possibility that he didn't know any person here? She doubted it.

"Buffy, this is Juliana; she's the owner of the restaurant" Bruce introduced them and Buffy shook the offered hand with a polite smile.

Juliana gave Michaela a hug while speaking to the girl in her native language in greeting. As they spoke, Juliana cast an approving but curious glance over Buffy before turning to Bruce and speaking to him in Italian, "You're in beautiful company tonight" She remarked and smiled as Bruce looked affectionately at the two ladies with him.

Buffy was talking with Michaela but he didn't know she was intently focused on them, even though she didn't understand a word they were saying.

"She is your future wife?" Juliana enquired with a bright and hopeful smile.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head at her, she was always so curious.

Seeing that he wasn't about to answer her, Juliana got a stern look on her face, "Now don't you hold out on me young man." She mocked by shaking her finger at him.

This time Bruce let out a heartfelt laugh as he looked at her, "Nothing would make me happier than to have her as my wife, but we still have a long way to go." He answered truthfully. If only he could have his way and say that Buffy had indeed agreed to be his future wife. Even thought he'd always thought he would never marry again, there was no doubt in his mind that if it were possible, he would definitely marry Buffy.

Juliana's eyes sparkled with joy as she patted his hand, "Hopefully soon then." She said before bidding them goodbye and making rounds at the other tables.

Focusing her attention back to Bruce, Buffy smiled, "I didn't know you spoke Italian." she said when they were alone again. She'd been surprised at the heartfelt laugh she heard from him and was burning to know what the cause was.

Bruce smiled, "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He teased, winking at her. His eyes told her he wasn't just teasing as he pretended to be. Well, two could play that game.

Buffy squinted as she grinned at him, "So I've noticed. The same could be said to you; looks like we still have a lot to learn. Oh, did I tell you that I spoke Italian?" she joked casually and saw the smile drop from his face.

Bruce felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment, "You can?" he asked; his eyes wide with shock. So she'd heard everything he said to Juliana? That was embarrassing. He did sound very presumptuous and rather arrogant when he said he hoped she would be his wife. What did she think about that?

Buffy smiled, pleased with herself that she managed to rattle him, "No, but at least I got you worried there for a second." She stated with a broad smile and laughed when Bruce heaved in relief. "From your reaction I'm guessing you don't want me to know what you were talking about." She said and took a sip from her glass to try and hide her disappointment.

What had he said to Juliana; was it good or bad? Obviously he knew her which meant he must have dined at the restaurant before. Maybe Juliana had asked where Scarlet was and who the tramp was he's with tonight. That thought shadowed her previously good mood as she looked away from Bruce's intense gaze, not wanting him to notice.

Bruce however, noticed everything about her and tilted her face back to him, "She said I'm in beautiful company tonight, and I couldn't agree more." He said honestly as he stared back at her. When he saw a shadow of a smile spread on her face he wasn't sure if he managed to set her at ease or not. Before he could say or do anything more, Scarlet and her husband arrived and they talked up a storm while they ate.

Two hours into the meal, Michaela's nanny arrived to take the tired girl back home and put her to bed while her parents enjoyed the rest of their night. As soft music floated around the room, Bruce took Buffy's hand, "Would you dance with me?" he asked, his eyes dark with longing.

Buffy smiled and nodded, glancing around self-consciously as people turned to watch her and Bruce make their way to the dance floor. Bruce didn't seem to notice or care for that matter as he pulled her closer into his embrace and started to sway gently to the music. Bruce's strong hands wrapped around her and unlike their first dance, his hand went to her waist as he cradled her other hand at his shoulder.

"I've been dying to dance with you again." He declared softly. They floated to the music as time seemed to fall away for them both. He closed his eyes as his body reacted to her close proximity and silently cursed as he knew he couldn't hide it from her. When he saw her cheeks tint with a deep blush he found it enduring, "You blush as if you don't know how I feel about how; how you affect me." He whispered in her ear, before placing a quick kiss on her exposed neck.

Buffy craned her neck to look up at the man holding her firmly against his strong chest, her eyes were shy as she smiled, "I'm still getting used to it I guess." She answered honestly but had to divert her eyes again.

Bruce placed his finger under her cheek and brought her gaze back to his, "Don't hide from me, please. I want to know everything about you." He said while slowly lowering his head to hers, gauging her reaction. When she met him half way and their lips finally touched, the sensation exploded through his body and he gripped her tighter against him. When they needed to breathe he reluctantly pulled away and both were out of breath.

Buffy smiled at him and he felt his happiness soar, "I see our dessert has arrived. Now if you would just walk in front of me to help me hide my little…reaction, I would greatly appreciate it." Bruce teased with a mischievous smile that earned him a heartfelt laugh from Buffy.

"I think I can help you out." She said as he turned her around and used her body as a shield to the prying eyes in the room.

Bruce lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "I should hope so. It's your fault I'm in this condition." He chuckled when he heard her soft laugh. It was nice playing with her, her tone just a relaxed as his. He could say he was happier to know that things between them were progressing successfully.

The rest of the evening progressed in much the same manner, both parties enjoying the company. Buffy found Scarlet's husband charming and liked him right away. It was easy to see why she fell in love with Galion. He and Bruce got along better than Buffy would have guessed and she and Scarlet spoke like lifelong friends.

It was nearing midnight when they finally departed from the fancy restaurant, Juliana making Bruce promise to bring Buffy back soon. Snuggling into the warmth of the leather seat, Buffy sighed contently, make relaxed than she'd been in years.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

ITALY

ONE WEEK LATER

A loud cracking jolted Buffy awake. She was disorientated at first but when another strike of thunder struck she gave a soft yelp as she pulled the covers over her head. The rain was pouring outside and the wind sang as it roared past the window; the thunder was loud as it ripped across the sky. She'd never minded thunderstorms, in fact she'd enjoyed the sound of the raging elements once, but not so now, the sound was frightening and she had no way to stop the memories flooding her.

As another ear splitting crack ripped past her window, Buffy yelped and leapt out of bed without thinking. Rushing out of her room she all but ran to Bruce's door. She was already inside before she noticed where she was. Mortification settled in as she wrapped her arms around herself and took a hesitant step backwards, knowing she was intruding and most likely making a fool of herself.

Bruce had always been a light sleeper, even when he was a child so when he heard the door open he was instantly awake. His eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light and he stared in silence at Buffy as she backed towards the door, her face contorted in fear. Pushing out of the bed, he walked towards her, "What's wrong?" he asked as he finally reached her and placed his hand on her arm.

Buffy was shocked speechless as she watched Bruce make his way towards her, she thought she'd been silent when she barged into his room and all hoped of fleeing silently vanished. Glimpsing at his muscular naked chest, she swallowed harshly, and tried to avoid his eyes, "Sorry…I…" she trailed off, taking yet another step backwards.

Bruce frowned and tightened his grip on her arm, not allowing her to escape, "Buffy?" he asked lightly.

Looking up into his icy grey eyes, Buffy swallowed and closed her eyes, "I-I…don't like the thunder….It scares me." She confessed after a few tense seconds.

Bruce sagged in relief, having feared something was wrong. Nodding without a word, he guided her towards his bed and ushered her beneath the covers. Getting in next to her he frowned at what happened. Why was she afraid of thunder? She was a grown woman, and simple things like bad weather weren't supposed to frighten her.

Buffy's body jolted as another bold of lightning slipped across the sky but she kept herself unnaturally stiff as she turned on her side, facing away from him. She cursed herself, forcing herself into his bed in the state she was in, he must think her a immature child. Snuggling into her pillow, she tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill over.

When Bruce's strong arms wrapped around her a second later, she didn't start, only sighed a breath of relief. He pulled her flush against his chest and she felt the warmth from his body soak through her thin shirt. When she felt him placing a pillow at her behind she blushed; there was only one reason he would do that. She found the gesture incredibly sweet. As soon as he settled down she burrowed into his arms and wrapped her hand around the arm holding her.

"You know you just gave me something to tease you with right?" Bruce said humorously after a few seconds, hoping to distract Buffy from her current state.

She chuckled, "I know, I'm probably going to regret it later but I'll get something to tease you about in return." She said and was pleased to feel his body vibrate with a warm laugh.

They lapsed back into silence but Bruce knew Buffy wasn't asleep, her body was much too tense against his. Taking a breath, he asked her the one question that had been on his mind since he got that phone call from Maddox a few weeks ago, "Tell me what happened to you, please?" his voice was low and husky. He felt her body tense even more against his.

Unable to hold on any longer, the tears finally slipped and ran down her cheeks, leaving a wet blotch on the pillow. Doing her best to hold back the sobs that threatened to wreck her body, Buffy could only shake her head. She wasn't ready to face it yet, it was too hard, even with Bruce's help she wouldn't be able to hold it together once she told him.

Closing his eyes in dismay, Bruce kissed her neck and hugged her, "It's all right. Sleep 'Sveta." He murmured. But sleep eluded him, even when he felt Buffy relax against him and fall asleep. He hated this; hated that she didn't confide in him. He wanted to know what caused her such distress, he wanted to help her get better but if she didn't allow him to get close to her, it wouldn't help.

Sighing deeply, he pushed those troubling thoughts from his mind and instead focused on having Buffy in his arms the entire night. They would work through it, she couldn't hold it inside forever, and when that barrier finally broke down, he would be there to catch her.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

NEXT MORNING

Buffy woke slowly, her mind still foggy from sleep. Disorientated, she looked around the unfamiliar room and remembered what happened the previous night. Feeling her face heat in humiliation, she turned slowly to find Bruce next to her, his arms still around her, his face serene in sleep.

Unable to stop herself, she placed her one hand on his naked chest and trailed her fingers over his face lightly, loving how soft his features were while he was unaware. When his eyes fluttered open, Buffy gasped and pulled her hand away quickly.

Bruce came instantly awake as he felt Buffy's soft hand on his face, absorbing the feel of her touching him, he lay still and allowed her to explore him. When he opened his eyes and he heard her shocked gasp, he knew he startled her and just hoped she didn't retreat into herself one again. They'd made progress the night before and even though she didn't confide in him, he wasn't about to allow her to pull away.

Her eyes were wide, showing shock, uncertainty and even a bit of wonder. Not allowing her to pull away from him emotionally, he snuggled against her and closed his eyes at the feel of her. Buffy held completely still as Bruce moved against her; the pillow was still between them but she felt him move his lower body further away from her.

Feeling anxious but empowered, Buffy also snuggled closer, burrowing into him. Bruce felt the tension in her but refused to let her go. Unsure of how to handle the situation, he held on to her and thought of how to continue. Michaela's excited squeals saved him as she burst into the room and jumped onto the bed as if she did it every day; she did, but he was usually alone when she did it.

Buffy was mortified as Michaela rushed in, thinking the girl would be shocked and disturbed to find her in her father's bed. What she didn't expect was for Michaela to wiggle herself between them and wrap her arms around her neck, "Can we go to the carnival today, daddy? Pleeeease?" she begged in a charming voice.

Unable to help herself, Buffy started giggling, Bruce's laughter soon followed. "Of course my love." He said and wrapped his arms around the two women. Looking over Michaela's head, he focused his attention on Buffy and was happy to see the distress had left her eyes.

Buffy smiled back at him, shocked at how comfortable she was with him and Michaela. Even more surprised that Michaela didn't act surprised at what she found in her father's bed. Feeling her body relax and all tension evaporating, she gripped Bruce's hand reassuringly.

Bruce smiled at Buffy as he rolled over and got out of the bed, "Come on little one, let's go get breakfast." He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Buffy's lips before lifting his daughter into his arms.

Looking at Bruce's retreating back, Buffy finally got up and made her way back to her room to shower and get ready for the day. When she arrived downstairs, Bruce and Michaela were waiting for her at the table, a delicious breakfast waiting for her.

Michaela was so eager to go she left most of her breakfast uneaten and made a display of how impatient she was. She muttered a humoristic "Finally" when Buffy and Bruce were done, causing both of them to chuckle at her fiery temper and obvious display of impatience.

Walking out of the mansion to the waiting car, Bruce took Buffy's hand in his own and grasped it firmly, letting her know he wasn't about to let go anytime soon. As Bruce opened the door for her and she slid into the warm leather seat, Buffy couldn't contain the smile of pure joy and happiness.

When they returned several hours later, everyone was exhausted from having such a good time. After Michaela doused herself in sugar, she came crashing down and could barely keep her eyes open anymore, and Bruce ended up carrying her sleeping body from the car. The nanny greeted them at the door and took the half asleep child from their hands.

Closing the door behind him, Bruce turned and nearly walked right over Buffy where she stood rooted to the spot. Looking to where her attention was focused, he saw Maddox, Chase and Rio waiting for him in the lounge.

Seeing the men waiting for them, Buffy knew it could only be for one reason. Doing her best to hide her apprehension and disappointment, Buffy forced a smile. The day had gone so well and she was looking forward to settling down and having dinner with Bruce on the patio and watching the sunset. She was a bit apprehensive about what happened the previous night but she decided not to dwell on it and just follow Bruce's lead. Looks like she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Maddox heard them enter and stood up, a warm smile on his face as he went to embrace Buffy. Not sure how to greet him, Buffy stuck out her hand but was shocked when Maddox pulled her in for a tight hug instead, "You're looking better every time I see you." He remarked softly as he let her go.

Smiling warmly at him, Buffy was once again struck at the affection in his voice; this man had helped her in a time of need and she would always be very grateful for that. She greeted the other men friendly as well, before Bruce told her to excuse them for a few moments. As she made her way upstairs, she heard Bruce talk to them in his native language and she felt dread settle in her stomach. Before she even reached the top of the stairs Bruce chased after her and she already knew what was coming before he told her. Turning to him hesitantly, she waited.

Bruce swallowed, hating himself for what he was about to do; he didn't want to lie to her, had promised himself he never would, but how would he handle this? "I have to…Maddox needs me to attend to something…"

Before he could say anything more, Buffy stopped him, stopped him from having to lie to her, "It's okay, go." She said in a sad smile. When Bruce wanted to say more she placed an unexpected kiss on his lips, rather easy since he was standing a few steps down making them level with each other.

Bruce was taken aback by the unexpected kiss and searched her face for any signs of mistrust or anger; he found none. When Buffy turned around and retreated to her room, he stared after her for a second before he turned and followed Maddox out the door.

It was five hours later before Bruce stepped back into the silent mansion, both his body and mind exhausted as he descended the stairs. Not sure what to expect, he came to a halt before his bedroom door. Although he and Buffy had slept in the same bed the previous night, neither of them had said anything about it, but he wanted her in his bed again, and not just tonight, but _every_ night. He wanted her small body snuggled against his, seeking his warmth and comfort; he wanted to feel her next to him, wake up next to her and see her when he woke up.

Unconsciously holding his breath, he pushed the door open, only to feel disappointment when he found his bed empty. Stepping into the room, he regarded the empty bed, his thoughts in a jumble. Discarding his clothing, his mind was blank as he started a warm shower and sighed in pleasure as he stepped under the scolding stream, the warm water soothing his aching muscles.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he started at the empty bed, disdain filling him at the mere thought of getting under the cold covers alone. Flinging the wet towel over a nearby chair, Bruce pulled on a pair of boxers as his jaw clenched tightly. Turning his back on the empty bed, he walked to Buffy's room and pushed the door open silently.

He was not going to get into that bed without her, no matter how unsure either of them were; he knew what he wanted and from what happened the previous night, he was sure Buffy wouldn't reject him. Her room was dark, the only lighting was that the full moon offered but it was more than enough for him to find her curled up on one side of her large bed. Pushing back the covers, he slid in beside Buffy, sighing in contentment as her heat embraced him.

Pulled from a dreamless sleep, Buffy was disorientated as her bed dipped to the side and caused her to roll to the side. When strong arms wrapped around and pulled her back against a muscular chest, she didn't start or feel frightened, but instead sighed happily as she leaned against Bruce. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled warmly at the sight he presented; his hair was still wet from his shower but he had a slight scowl on his handsome face.

Bruce settled against her, the heat from her body seeping through him quickly, "Why aren't you in my bed?" he asked gruffly while snuggling his face into the crook of her neck, her scent soothing his previous foul mood. He'd hated being away from her, even more so since their day and evening had been cut short. He didn't want anything or anyone intruding on his time with Buffy and he made a promise to himself that it wouldn't happen again.

Buffy pulled her shoulder up, bringing his head higher then turned her cheek to touch his, "I didn't want to seem presumptuous." She admitted honestly. When she'd entered her room, she hated knowing that she had to get into her bed alone, hated knowing that Bruce wasn't there, ready to warm her with his presence. The realization startled her at first but as she lay in a hot bath, her mind had cleared and she'd realized just how much she'd started caring for Bruce, and that she wanted to be in his life, if he would allow her.

Bruce snorted at her ridiculous comment and hugged her more tightly against him, "Fine, I'll just sleep here with you then." He stated matter-of-factly. He was glad that she didn't object; elated that she snuggled against him like she'd been next to him for ages and it was just another part of their daily ritual.

Buffy chuckled as they snuggled together, also happy to have him next to her again; liking having her next to her more than she probably should. But she didn't drift off to sleep, too preoccupied with racing thoughts.

Buffy knew she shouldn't think about it, but she couldn't help but wonder where Bruce had been. She'd known what he was; had known the entire time and when she made the decision to go to him. The fact that she didn't care about that probably should have bothered her, but it didn't.

The only thing that did was that he felt he couldn't be totally honest with her. She wanted him to trust her, wanted him to be able to confide in her and know that she would never judge or think any less of him. She wanted honesty, but she also knew that it was a two way street and she hadn't been totally honest with him either. So she let it go, knowing that she couldn't expect something form him when she couldn't also return it.

When Buffy heaved a soft sigh, Bruce knew his suspicion that she wasn't asleep yet were confirmed. Even though she didn't say anything, he could guess what was running through her mind. He didn't know if he should be relieved or upset about her not asking him where he had been. Even though it would have been hard for him to admit the truth, that he'd been out on the street taking care of 'loose ends' ad finalizing a weapons deal, he would have been honest with her no matter what.

After long moments, Buffy's softly murmured, "I missed you", pulled Bruce from his troubling thoughts. At first he thought he'd imagined it, but the air around them was thick with her confession. He was aware Buffy was still not as 'available' as he wanted her, or as receptive, but he'd noticed that she'd started opening up, and for her to have admitted that was a large step. He knew the only answer was for him to be patient, but he wanted her so badly he could hardly see straight sometimes.

Smiling, Bruce hugged her and placed a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder, "I missed you too _dushenka_." He admitted. Every time he used an endearment with her, he could see the curiosity in her eyes and he wondered if she knew that he'd just called her 'his soul'; and that was what she was to him…his soul, his everything.

Buffy smiled at his rumbling voice, his tiredness evident. She had no idea what the word meant, but she'd find out soon enough, even if she had to ask Michaela or Maddox what it meant. Feeling content and at ease, both Buffy and Bruce drifted off to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER SIX - DAMAGE CONTROL ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

**# # # # # # # # # # SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTES: # # # # # # # # # #**

_Firstly, HELO EVERYONE! Happy New Year, I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays!_

_I want to apologize for being so quiet the last couple of months, things were so busy and I hardly got any time to do updates. But, I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again. I'm going to put more time into my writing this year, I already started and I hope to have plenty of updates! Thank you so much to everyone who sent feedback, I really appreciate it and it has inspired me to get back into the swing of things. _

_Secondly, lots of readers have been asking for updates on 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' and I'm so eager to get the story out, so don't worry, I have not forgotten about it. I'm not sure which direction my muse wants to go with it yet, but I have started working on it again and I plan to post an update really soon!_

_My plans are to work on 'Wrecked' and 'Boulevard' and then I want to finish the long awaited Epilogue to 'Dark Heart' & 'Raging Moon' and then start working on some new stories that have been floating around my mind for some time now._

_Ok then, let's get back to business, Here is the new part of __**'WRECKED':**_

TWO WEEKS LATER

Buffy smiled warmly at Scarlet as she stepped inside the lobby, her husband Galion carrying Michaela on his shoulders as she giggled excitedly. The once silent house once again filled with her excited laughter, making everything seem brighter and more alive.

Bruce took Michaela as Galion carefully lowered her to the ground. After exchanging greetings, Scarlet and her husband were on their way again, leaving them with the over excited young girl. Not that either of them minded, they'd made enough plans for the day to wear her out.

Just as Bruce reached for their coats, his mobile rang, his face set in hard lines as he looked at the screen to show who was calling. Like always, he spoke in Russian, leaving Buffy to wonder what was going on, but one look at his face told her all she needed to know. Trying her best to hide her disappointment, she turned to Michaela and started tying the buttons on her jacket.

Looking up at Bruce with a reserved smile when he finally ended the call, she tried her best not to show her feelings. The muscles in his jaw flexed powerfully, showing his own disappointment and even anger. His voice was low and regretful as he spoke, "I'll have Chase and Nikolai go with you." He said by way of explanation, even though he knew it was futile.

Bruce's eyes watched Buffy carefully, her small smile not fooling him for a second. Disappointment and regret was evident on her beautiful face, making him hate himself for what he was doing. Searing her eyes, looking for the anger and distrust he was sure to find, he found none, making him frown. He was sure that she would start resenting him for lying, or withhold the truth, but he saw none of that, only acceptance.

Even though she'd been looking forward to spending the day with Bruce and Michaela, she wasn't going to spoil the little girl's hopes by staying home. Nodding at Bruce and smiling at Michaela, she gripped his hand and squeezed softly, trying to reassure him. The look on his face told her he hated going, that he would have stayed if he could, but she understood and wouldn't hold it against him. She'd known things wouldn't always be totally normal with him, but she was alright with that and she wasn't going to let it scare her away either.

The front door opened and Chase stepped inside, a smile on his face. Making the best of the situation, Buffy addressed Michaela, "Let's get going then; we don't have time to waste."

Michaela looked at her dad, her face showing her confusion, but the promise of candy stores and activities proved too much and she excitedly took Chase's hand, the two of them talking merrily as they walked to the car where Rio was waiting.

Bruce looked at them, his face tight was regret, but as he turned to look at Buffy, she caught him totally off guard when she stepped forward into him, lifted on tip toes and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were still wide with shock as she pulled back and turned to walk to the waiting car. Chase had a surprised smirk on his face as he held the door open for her.

Bruce looked at them as they drove off, his hand going to the tingling spot where Buffy just kissed him. Hearing Maddox's car pull up front, he shoved a hand through his hair in frustration as he grabbed his jacket and quickly got into the car. The sooner they finished, the sooner he could get back to be with his two girls.

Several hours later, Bruce stepped into the mansion, his clothing drenched from the storm raging outside. Removing his jacket and carelessly throwing it over a chair, he made his way upstairs hastily. It was well after midnight and he knew both Buffy and Michaela would already be asleep.

With a vile curse, he pushed open his door, eager to get out of his soaking clothes and into bed, only to come to an abrupt halt. The room was cast in a soft glow from the bedside lap and there were two figures in his bed. Stepping closer, he looked in awe at the sight of Buffy and Michaela snuggled together in his bed.

With their faces close together, Michaela lay close to Buffy, who had an arm slung over her tiny waist protectively. Both seemed so peaceful that the sight nearly brought him to his knees. Michaela often snuck into bed with him while he and Scarlet had still been together and she'd done it once or twice since Buffy arrived, but she mostly liked her own bed now.

Then it dawned on him; Buffy hated thunderstorms, was afraid of them even, for some reason and she must have been terrified alone. Michaela must have come to keep her company in his absence and in doing so she'd protected Buffy while he'd been absent.

With another hushed curse for his negligence and poor timing, Bruce was just about to head towards the bathroom when Buffy's eyes popped open. Bruce held his breath, not sure if she was awake or maybe still half asleep. But as Buffy's green eyes went to Michaela to check if she was still asleep, then focus on him, Bruce knew she'd been far from asleep.

Bruce walked around to her side and crouched next to Buffy, his eyes were sad as he softly murmured, "I'm so sorry '_moyo serdce_." Her body trembled as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. The only way he knew she heard him was from a small nod, a single tear blinking in the light. "I'll be right back." He assured as he reluctantly dropped her hand and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Moments later he emerged, gently picked Michaela up and took her back to her room.

Getting in beside Buffy, she immediately moved closer and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, offering comfort and safety. There was a small blotch of wetness on her pillow from the silent tears she'd shed and he hated himself for his absence when she needed him.

Not knowing what else to do, Bruce merely held her to him and occasionally placed kisses on her forehead or hand, or whichever part of her he could reach. Her body finally started to relax and she snuggled even closer to him, his body having warmed her cold one instantly.

Swallowing harshly, Buffy closed her eyes and admitted something she never thought she would, "I can't sleep when you're not here." Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was hoarse from emotion.

Even before she came to Bruce she hadn't slept through the night in months; always coming violently awake, her face and pillow wet from tears, her body drenched in sweat while memories flashed in her mind. Most nights she stayed busy just to tire herself into exhaustion, hoping that she would be too tired to dream…too tired to remember, but it never helped. The dreams always came, the memories never left, not until she fell asleep in Bruce's arms one night. It was like he chased the bad dreams away, he kept the memories at bay for those few hours, allowing her some rest, some semblance of peace from her past.

Bruce closed his eyes as his heart clenched painfully, "I'll _never_ leave you Buffy, I promise." He stated truthfully. The utter pain and heartache in her voice threatened to kill him, how was she even coping with it? She wasn't as strong as he was, she didn't even have half of his strength, powerful mindset or hardened emotion; he'd learned to deal with difficult things, but how could Buffy with her loving and soft heart survive the pain her voice portrayed?

Bruce had no idea, but he vowed that he would never leave her, he would help her get through it, "Buffy…" he started, hoping she would open to him.

But she stopped him before he could ask, already knowing what he wanted to say, "I can't…" a sob broke through and more tears spilled, "I can't…I'm sorry…not yet." She pleaded, her hand gripping his so tightly he felt the blood flow stop.

Bruce clenched his jaw, hating that she still refused to tell him, refused to let him in, "Buffy, let me help you. Let me carry the pain _for_ you." He said then, hoping maybe to bargain it out of her.

Buffy looked at him then, her eyes showing just how lost and vulnerable she felt. Was he actually willing to help her through this; could she honestly hope for that? The words were on the tip of her tongue, they wanted out but she was too scared. Too scared of what he would think and do when he finally found out the truth.

But she shook her head, more at herself than at him; he couldn't possibly understand, he would send her away if he knew and she knew she wouldn't be able to survive it…not yet. She just needed it little more time with him; she just needed to feel safe and protected for a little while longer. Because she was sure if he knew, that he wouldn't want her anymore. Because, no one would want her after what she'd done.

Bruce looked on helplessly as Buffy spilled more tears, her sorrow so evident he wanted to weep with her. Why was she so afraid to tell him, so afraid to let him help her? He could understand that she needed more time, needed to work through it herself, but if it caused her this much pain he wasn't going to stand idly by and watch her suffer. If she didn't want to tell him then he'd find out for himself and then confront her with what he knew, no matter how much it might upset her at the time.

Buffy bit her lip as she wrapped her one hand around Bruce's neck and buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry…" she said on a hiccup and Bruce knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her…yet.

Closing his eyes he held her close, "It's alright '_lubimaya_. When you're ready, I'll be waiting." He whispered. He wasn't going to allow her to suffer alone; he'd make this right, one way or the other.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Over the next few weeks, Bruce tried everything in his power to find information on what happened to Buffy. He used every available informant, every government agency and everything available to him, but found nothing. Maddox even went to her old department and asked around, even bribed a few officers with money but nobody claimed to know anything, or they were just very tight lipped about whatever happened.

Feeling beyond frustrated and angry, Bruce told Maddox to let word out that he would pay a hefty amount to anyone who had any information, but there was no luck, leaving them both at a loss. Whatever had happened to Buffy was so well hidden that he was sure the only way to find out is to get her to tell him, and so far she wasn't sharing anything.

They spend most days either going out with Michaela, driving around the countryside doing sightseeing or either at the mansion, both comfortable and at ease with the other. Bruce was elated to say that Buffy opened up even more around him, and that she now slept in his bed every night. Despite it being torture having her next to him every night, he loved having her there and it felt like a dream come true. He knew they still had a lot to work through but they were getting there, albeit slowly.

One evening after dinner, Bruce and Buffy were sitting outside, watching the sunset when he cleared his throat and Buffy smiled at his habit; whenever he was getting ready to tell her something important, he would softly clear his throat, as if gathering the courage to talk to her. She found it both sweet and a bit nerve wrecking but she waited patiently for him to begin.

Bruce frowned as he thought of the issue he wanted to discuss with Buffy, not sure how she would react or if she would even agree. Looking at her sitting in a plush chair he smiled at the picture she presented, when he saw her smiling at him, it was easier to start talking, "I host a charity event in Russia every year for under privileged children and struggling families. It's in about three weeks and I've done everything I could over the phone, but the rest needs my personal input and I need to go attend to things there." he started.

It was a huge honor for him to host the event each year and he was proud to say that the event brought in a lot of money for the causes close to his heart, but this year he found he didn't want to do it alone like he usually did. Usually his mother helped with everything but he found he would have liked to have Buffy's input also.

Buffy nodded, dread settling low in her stomach and she unconsciously tightened her hold on the jacket she was wearing. If Bruce needed to go back to his home country for such an important event, if meant that she would have to leave, get on with her own life. She'd known this day would come, but it was still a shock and it left her feeling cold and panicked. Would she even able to go back to her 'old' life after all this time with Bruce? Buffy knew she didn't want to, but it wasn't like she had much choice in the matter; she'd just have to find a way to carry on and get through the days, one by one if she had to.

Buffy wasn't sure what to say, or how to start the process of leaving, but Bruce spoke before she could even utter a sound, "I would love for you to join me, if you'd like. We can leave tomorrow morning and finalize everything for the event. Afterwards we can stay on or come back, whichever you prefer." He stated calmly even though he was feeling slightly nervous.

Buffy looked at him, her mouth open, betraying her shock, but Bruce didn't seem to notice as he just carried on speaking, "I know you haven't been to your place in a while but I can have someone go make sure everything is still all right, water your plants, if you have any that are still alive." He joked with a smile, the sight making Buffy chuckle at his joke.

"I'm pretty sure all the plants I have would have died by now" She jokingly returned. Luckily she didn't have any plants. But he was right, she wasn't even sure if her apartment still stood; a pipe could have burst and flooded the place for all she knew. Thinking about his offer, she nodded, "It would be an honor to see your home country." She said, her voice soft.

Bruce smiled, "And attend the charity event with me" He stated…even though he meant it as a question.

With her smile going wider Buffy answered, "Yes, and attend the event with you." How had she gotten so lucky? Never in her wildest dreams could she have hoped that things turn out like this for her. Each and every day Bruce showed her just how much he cared about her and it was beginning to stick in her mind that he wanted her around, maybe even long term.

As she looked into his eyes, she realized that Bruce never said anything he didn't mean and he was always brutally honest, never bending the truth or saying things to suit other people; he was honest no matter what and one never had to guess with him, she knew she was wanted and that was the best feeling ever.

Bruce could see something in Buffy shift but he had no idea what it was. Buffy's eyes sparkled with excitement and he wished he knew what she was thinking and feeling in that instant, but he had no way of knowing other than to ask, "Tell me what you're thinking." He requested softly.

Buffy broke eye contact with him, his gaze so intense she had to take a deep breath and steady her racing nerves. Her throat had gone dry suddenly and she had to swallow several times. Licking her lips with nervous tension, she focused on him once again, "You really want me to stay?"

Bruce lost his smile the instant she spoke and his eyes nearly burned her with their intensity, "You still have doubts?" he asked instead of answering. When her eyes skidded away from him he knew she was still afraid, still scared of what might happen.

Buffy knew she shouldn't have asked, but now that she'd voiced her question, she couldn't take it back. Bruce had raised his own and she had to answer him, not matter how much her answer would shame her, "I just…I feel like such a damsel in distress and I can't think that you would want that; the constant need to reassure someone…you could have someone who didn't have to rely on you, someone who wasn't as…" she wanted to say broken but the words didn't come, instead she shook her head, not sure how to carry on.

Realization sunk in quickly as Bruce looked at Buffy, "I actually quite like having you depend on me; and the damsel in distress works for you." He joked lightly with a warm smile before turning serious again, "I want you Buffy, no matter how hard you might find that. I don't want anyone else but you and you have to start believing that." He said and Buffy picked up a note of anger in his tone.

Had she angered him; it could be. Her constant worrying and denial, her refusal to face her fears, even her emotional distress could easily have pushed him away, but yet he was still there; as strong and persistent as always.

Buffy was just about to answer when Maddox walked in, the smile on his face doing nothing to ease the tension in the room. But he didn't seem to notice, or he just ignored it as he said, "I can't wait to eat your mother's famous pie; I think I've been deprived for too long." He said as he flopped down in one of the couched, sending cushions scattering.

Bruce looked at him with a look of amazement until he broke out in a laugh and Buffy could only follow. Maddox was one of the hardest men she'd ever met and to hear him confess to missing a good home cooked meal was a bit of a surprise.

Maddox could feel the tension in the room, could see Buffy was uncomfortable and the tension in Bruce's body was so evident, it was a surprise he hadn't snapped yet. But as he looked at Buffy, he could see the relief on her face and he guessed he'd saved her from something. The look on Bruce's face though wasn't as inviting, even though he was smiling he could tell Bruce was angry. He'd probably tell him later but Maddox decided to stay for a while and hopefully ease the tension between the two.

When Adele brought them three cups of hot chocolate, he and Bruce discussed a few things about the charity event and made arrangements for when they were leaving. Bruce told him to send someone to Buffy's place and make sure everything was alright. Chase and Dominic joined them to discuss traveling arrangements and their schedule while he and Bruce would be away. Almost an hour later, they were still busy and it was evident that Buffy had grown tired.

When she excused herself from the conversation and stood up, Bruce quickly followed, coming to his full height in one fluid motion. Buffy was almost at the door before he reached her and grasped her hand in his to pull her back. A soft gasp told of her surprise and Maddox held his breath, not sure what was going to happen.

Bruce looked down into Buffy's face, shock apparent as well as a bit of dread, but there was no fear in her eyes and he thanked the heavens for that. With one arm around her small waist, he pulled her close and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't ever doubt me again; you have no need for it." He said harshly before placing a kiss on her open lips.

Buffy was so shocked by Bruce's sudden movement that she went limp in his arms as he easily pulled her closer. As she looked into his eyes, she could still see some anger there but it was masked by determination. His words were harsh and the clench of his jaw was a clear sign of how upset he still was with her statement, but there was no mistaking the truth of his words; she didn't need to have any doubts where he was concerned and she should have realized that sooner.

She was still reeling from his unexpected kiss when he loosened his grip and stepped away from her. Her eyes searched his face for a few more seconds but when she found nothing, she nodded and turned to leave, only to give a soft yelp as his hand landed on her rear with a satisfying slap.

Laughter echoed in the room and Buffy's face burned with humiliation as the men chuckled at Bruce's possessive show of affection. Seeing a matching smirk on his face, she narrowed her eyes at him, secretly elated at the playfulness that took the place of his earlier anger.

She didn't want to upset him, didn't want him to think that she doubted him when she relied on him so much it was embarrassing. Her emotions and feelings were so intense that she didn't know what to make of them herself, and she knew in time everything would sort itself out, she just had to have faith and patience.

Shaking her head and with a chuckle of her own, her eyes told him she way pay him back soon enough, Buffy said goodbye and left the room.

Bruce sighed as he watched her leave, the heated look she'd given him making him excited and weary all at once, he turned and took his seat, only to cringe at the uncomfortable situation in his trousers. Ignoring Maddox's knowing grin and Chase's bright smile, he continued talking about the last matters that needed attending. He was too worked up and excited to head up to his room right away. Just knowing she'd be waiting for him in his bed made his body respond in kind, even when he knew nothing would happen.

He's seen the look on her face, seen the regret after she'd spoken her feelings and he wished he could have told her that she never had to hide anything from him, that she never had to doubt him, or worry about his reaction when she said something; he would accept it, and her, not matter what. But he was sure that after his last display, she was getting it. Sooner or later Buffy would know that he would never leave her, would never give her up, not matter how fearful she might be of that happening.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Translation: 'moyo serdce – my love


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER SEVEN - DAMAGE CONTROL - ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

RUSSIA

TWO DAYS LATER

Irritated, Buffy once again wiped at her hair as it blew around and obscured her vision; obviously she should have tied her hair back instead of wearing it loose. Pushing the flyaway strands behind her ear in an attempt to tame them, Buffy looked around for Bruce, and found him behind her, talking hastily with Maddox.

They had just landed in Russia a few minutes ago and strangely Bruce seemed agitated and on edge. Was it because she was there with him; that she would be meeting his mother and sister in just a few minutes? Was he ashamed of introducing her to them; was he ashamed of their 'relationship', whatever its status was?

Buffy wasn't sure what exactly it was that they had between them, but even though she hadn't confessed anything to him; she cared very deeply about him…probably even _loved_ him, and she could only hope that his mother would approve, or at least accept her. She could only guess that Bruce's mother would be very protective of him and she would do her best to put her mind at ease about her intentions regarding her son. There was no doubt in her mind that Bruce's mother's opinion would matter very much to him.

Buffy herself was feeling so nervous and anxious that she hadn't even been able to eat; her appetite usually disappeared when she got nervous. Luckily Bruce hadn't noticed otherwise he would have wanted to know what was wrong and she would have been a bit reluctant to tell him exactly _why_ she was so nervous.

A gush of strong wind picked up and blew so fiercely, Buffy took a few steps back from the force. Before she could even lose her footing, warm strong hands firmly gripped her waist and secured her against a solid, muscular chest.

Bruce chuckled down at Buffy as he held her securely against him, "Don't blow away now my '_lubimaya_." He teased with a sly grin on his handsome face.

Buffy grinned and burrowed deeper into his warmth, "I didn't think the wind could be so strong" She admitted. Even though she was wearing a knee length thick coat, gloves and a scarf, the cold wind cut through the thick fabric right into her chilled skin, making her shiver uncontrollably. When Bruce told her it was going to be cold in Russia, she'd thought it would be manageable, after all, she was used to the cold, but this was something else.

Bruce smiled to himself, even though Buffy was wrapped in clothing, he could easily see that she wasn't used to the cold weather of his home country. He just hoped she wasn't too bothered by it as he would be disappointed if she didn't love the country as much as he did. But then, if she didn't, he would make the stay there as short as possible and return her to warmer pastures as soon as he could. Lowering his lips to her trembling ones, he drew her mind away from the cold with a deep kiss.

Buffy closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around him tighter and sighed into the kiss. The kiss ended much too soon to her liking but she allowed Bruce to secure her against him and push her towards a waiting car. Once inside Buffy felt relieved when the heat of the leather wrapped around her. Rubbing her hands together to gather some warmth she blew heat into her cupped limbs.

Bruce got in next to her and gently pushed against her to let her move over and make space for him. Addressing the driver, Bruce asked him to turn the heat up a few more degrees, not wanting Buffy to suffer any more than she should. Without dropping a beat, he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders as he continued speaking with Maddox.

Maddox watched the couple across from him as they drove towards the Novikov estate. Looking at Buffy now, he could hardly believe the difference in her; she was a totally different person, so much more relaxed and open, snuggling into Bruce's side comfortably, like she was meant to be there. He didn't know if Buffy was aware of the fact, but he could see the deep affection she had towards Bruce shine in her green eyes so brightly he could hardly look away.

Maddox was pretty sure Bruce didn't know it either and he found it odd that they hadn't discussed it between them; for if they had, Bruce would have confided in him on the state of their 'affair.' He knew Bruce's feelings towards Buffy had only increased since she joined them; he knew Bruce had grown to love Buffy, but he was sure Buffy wasn't aware of that.

Bruce had confided in him a few nights ago that he loved Buffy and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; but the sad thing was, Bruce thought he was Buffy's second choice he; thought Buffy was only with him because she couldn't have the man her heart truly wanted; Angelus Navarro. And even though Bruce thought that, he would still take her any way he could get her.

In his heart Maddox knew Buffy didn't mean it, but she'd broken Bruce's heart in a way and now he was accepting that terrible fate. Bruce was sure Buffy's heart belonged to another, but he was so in love with her that he didn't care, as long as he could have a part of her, he would settle with that information. It was so unfair it would drive a normal person to tears, but Maddox could only silently look on, knowing it was best if he kept his thoughts to himself for now.

Watching silently as Buffy wrapped her arm around Bruce's waist and burrow deeper into him, Maddox come to a startling realization, one he was sure Bruce wasn't aware of. Maddox's eyes jumped to Bruce and he saw his friend was looking outside the car window, also lost deep in thought, confirming his suspicion that his friend was utterly clueless. Smiling to himself, Maddox decided to remain quiet for now, and discuss it with Buffy before stating the obvious to his seemingly blind friend.

Feeling Buffy's welcoming heat surround him, Bruce absorbed the feeling of having her so close to him, but there was one matter to discuss with her before they arrived at the mansion, "_lubimaya_?" he asked, drawing her attention and was pleased to see a smile grace her face as she look up at him.

Seeing he had her attention, he shifted nervously in his seat, "I must warn you before we arrive, my mother is still a bit…conservative where relationships are concerned and so she prepared a separate bedroom for you." He stated. He hated that his mother was still so conservative in her beliefs; her religion and upbringing would not allow him to share a bed with a woman he wasn't married to.

She probably even believed that he'd remained celibate after his divorce from Scarlet, if only she knew. But, it was her home and he would respect her wishes and allow her to set Buffy in a separate room from him.

Buffy remained silent at first, unsure of how to tell him, "I…actually…I was feeling a bit uncomfortable about staying in one room in your mother's house. I understand times have changed but I've always been a bit uneasy about staying in one room with a man to whom I'm not married." She confessed.

Bruce silently regarded her, surprised by her admission. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or irritated. He'd never thought of Buffy as promiscuous, as he knew she shared an intimate relationship with her previous lover, but he didn't expect her to be a bit conservative herself. The more he thought about it, the more he felt relieved by the admission. If Buffy felt uneasy about staying in a room with him, then obviously she didn't take intimacy lightly at all and he could guess that she hadn't had many sexual partners, and that thought pleased him immensely.

Seeing them pull up outside his mother's residence, he nodded at Buffy. As soon as the car pulled to a stop, Bruce was holding the door in one hand and extending the other to assist Buffy, like a true gentleman. Stepping out, the cold weather assaulted Buffy and she pulled her jacket closer to her face, her nose already freezing. Feeling a tug on her arm, she looked up into Maddox's green eyes, "Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze to death." He said as he escorted her to the front door.

Buffy went with him but cast a look over her shoulder to look for Bruce. Maddox noticed and grinned, "Don't worry; he'll be right behind us." He reassured. Pushing open the large wooden doors, Buffy stared in wonder at the huge voyeur they entered into.

Warm hands settled on her shoulders and before Buffy could react, an elderly man was helping her out of her iced coat and dressing her in another warmer one, while talking hurriedly in Russian as he shook his head in disapproval of the icy weather. Where the voyeur was silent just a moment ago, it was now filled with people with friendly excited faces.

The man that took her coat was busy pulling at Maddox's coat as another was offering him a dry one. A young woman with short dark hair and black clothing rushed in with a huge smile and hugged Maddox, all while balancing a tray of hot drinks. Buffy looked on in wonder as Bruce greeted the people with enthusiasm and a hug.

The woman carrying the drinks stuffed one in his hands as she hurriedly spoke in Russian. Feeling out of place, Buffy took a step back, feeling slightly uneasy about seeing Bruce embracing the woman so familiarly. Even though she knew she was foolish to feel that way, Buffy couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart every time he was in the company of another woman. She had no idea what his life was like before and even though it was hard at times she knew she had to accept even the parts she wasn't comfortable with…like his familiarity with other women.

"Come miss, this way to the fire." A gruff but friendly voice spoke from right behind her, causing Buffy to jump at the unexpected appearance. Before being able to reply, she was ushered into a large room with comfy coaches, thick rugs and a warm fire blazing in a huge antique fireplace.

Bruce watched with silent yet contained jealousy as Timothy helped Buffy out of her coat and then usher her to the living room. Even though he knew Timothy meant nothing by it, he hated the thought of another man touching Buffy, even if it was only in a friendly gesture.

It was totally unnecessary on his part, foolish was more like it, as Timothy was old enough to be Buffy's grandfather, Bruce couldn't help but feel his protectiveness and possessiveness flare up. Timothy was part of their family; he'd been working for his mother for more than twenty years and had been a stable anchor in Bruce's life, so to think that he would mean anything by touching Buffy was absurd.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the disturbing thoughts, Bruce took a deep breath to calm himself. Feeling the tension and paranoia leave him, his mouth turned into a smile and lost the carnal baring of teeth he was sure he was displaying. Maddox chose that instant to walk past him, giving him a subtle but clear nudge with his arm.

Maddox wanted to laugh out loud at the way Bruce was acting. He'd seen Bruce's face drop the second Timothy stepped closer to assist Buffy with her coat. The savage look that flashed on Bruce's face was comical and he wished he could have taken a photo of it. Never in his life had he seen Bruce act so possessively with a woman before, not even when he'd been with Scarlet.

A light nudge as he passed by Bruce was enough to pull the man from his deep thoughts, causing Maddox to chuckle silently at him. Luckily no one had noticed Bruce's little display and he was pleased, otherwise all hell might have broken loose.

With a cup of hot chocolate in her formerly freezing hands, Buffy stood close to the fire, happy for its heat as she inspected the happenings before her. Bruce and Maddox were still talking to the dark haired woman but now there was a little girl with them, the spitting image of the dark haired woman. It was obviously her child, but as Buffy took a good look at the woman, she seemed even younger than Buffy, making her wonder where her husband and father of the child were.

Entering the living room, Bruce found Buffy and Timothy by the fire, her back towards the fire and her eyes tracing his movements. Seeing her eyes shoot to Vanessa and back to him, he felt a ghost of a smile spread over his face; did Buffy perhaps feel some sense of possessiveness towards him?

Moving closer, he gripped Buffy's hand in his and squeezed gently in reassurance. Just then his mother entered the room and all but launched herself into his arms. She spoke so quickly he could barely make out a word of what she was saying. Her Russian was flowing together so quickly he could only guess that she was excited to have him home.

Kissing her cheeks, he told her how happy he was to be home again. After a few minutes she seemed to calm down and he pulled her towards Buffy, "Mother, this is Buffy Summers" He introduced, eager to see what his mother's reaction to Buffy would be. Is mother wajfj H5s iuh09uHis mother had adored Scarlet and was devastated when they told her they were divorcing, so he could only guess that his mother would be skeptical about any new woman in his life

.

He'd introduced one or two of his girlfriends to his mother and she never approved, making her distaste known as soon as they were alone together and he just hoped it wouldn't happen with Buffy. His mother was very important to him and it would break his heart if she didn't approve of Buffy and their relationship.

What would he do if she didn't approve? He had no idea and the thought of his mother not liking Buffy troubled him deeply. Both women were very important to him, but over time he'd learned to trust his mother and her judgments. He would be devastated if she didn't like Buffy, the woman he wanted in his life, the woman he wanted to start a new life with. Holding his breath, he watched his mother's face closely.

Elena Maria Novikov eyed the small woman her son was leading her to with weary eyes. She'd been displeased when he told her he was bringing a woman with him; it was still hard for her seeing him without Scarlet and she was sure she would never approve of any other woman that entered into her son's life.

Looking at the woman, she couldn't help but see that she was nothing like Scarlet; this woman had light hair and deep green eyes where Scarlet was dark haired with brown eyes. She was also very slight in build, barely even reaching Bruce's shoulder; but then again, he'd always been a large man. As her eyes met the deep green orbs, only then did Elena truly understand, and also feel, the captivity and allure of this young woman.

This girl…Buffy, held such a deep sadness and maturity in her that it almost brought tears to her own eyes. Bruce hadn't told her much about Buffy, only that she was someone very dear to him, and that alone made her suspicious of the woman. She'd always been a bit overprotective and cautious where her children were concerned, but she wasn't about to apologize for that.

When Buffy diverted her nervous gaze to Bruce for a few seconds, Elena saw something that nearly knocked the breath from her. Feeling her insides go warm, a smile spread her face as she grasped Buffy's small hand in her own, "Welcome my dear, welcome." She said in a soft voice. Looking at the young woman, Elena felt her heart string pull tightly, both in sadness and joy. Even though Buffy did her best to hide them, her emotions played on her face like a film for anyone willing to take a closer look.

Elena had always been a good judge of character, she merely needed a few minutes with a person to see them for what they really were, but she was sure her first guess about this woman would be spot on. Buffy might be young but she was wise beyond her years, she wore her heart on her sleeve and even though she tried her best to mask it, it was obvious that Buffy cared for her son very much. Never before in her life had she seen someone look at another person with such adoration and love.

Bruce could only stare at his mother in shocked wonder; she'd never greeted any of his other female companions with such warmth and friendliness, in fact, she'd once even openly expressed her disdain at one of his guests. But now she was actually greeting Buffy with a caring voice and warm manner, something he only prayed for.

Buffy smiled at Bruce's mother, "Thank you for having us Mrs. Novikov, you have a beautiful home." She said, shaking the older woman's warm hand in her own.

"It's my pleasure darling." She said before cracking a joke, "It's actually my son's home but it makes him feel better if I say it's mine." She said, pulling Buffy towards the couch insistently. Elena was so eager to get to know Buffy she was nearly bubbling out of her skin. She knew her son would want to keep her to himself as much as possible so she was going to use every available moment she had with her.

Buffy chuckled softly, already liking Bruce's mother and feeling much more comfortable after being introduced to the lady of the house. Elena Novikov was a small woman with a petite build and large expressive grey eyes, like her son's. Her graying hair was styled in a short bob and her face was so open and friendly anyone would love her right away. Her matching dress pants and jacket was complemented with a grey scarf and she wore a pair of elegant teardrop earrings. Laugh lines around her eyes and mouth told that she'd had a long and mostly happy life, and Buffy was sure that was because of her son.

Bruce stared in wonder as his mother stole Buffy right away from him and lead her to a couch to talk. Maddox approached him and stood silently for a few minutes, "Well, now I've seen everything." He remarked, astonished at Elena's behavior.

Bruce looked at him, his eyes wide with shock, "You can say that again" He said before making his way to Buffy and his mother. They sat and talked for more than an hour before they were ushered to the dining room for an early supper. Just like he warned Buffy, his mother placed them in separate bedrooms and ushered him out of the room when bedtime came.

Buffy looked on with a smile as Bruce was pushed from the room, followed by his mother and Timothy. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the room; it was very large, nearly twice her own room's size back in San Diego, and was decorated in an elegant fifties style theme with a large poster bed and tons of scatter cushions.

Less than an hour later Buffy was freshly showered and laying inside the warm bed, the small fireplace inside her room crackling with the sounds of burning logs. Everything around her was peaceful and silent, yet she couldn't fall asleep. She'd tried sleeping but it felt like her eyes just wouldn't lower over her tired lids. Her eyes wandered the room a few times but they always settled back on the fire, the flames mesmerizing her but doing nothing to help her sleep. As the hours passed, the flames quietly died down, leaving the room bathed in darkness, the few burning logs making the only light.

A noise startled Buffy, causing her to sit up straight and strain her eyes to try and see what it could have been. Her eyes encountered only darkness and even though it was silent around her again, she couldn't shake the feeling of a presence close to her. Gripping the sheet tightly in her hand, Buffy started to breathe a bit harder, panic creeping up her spine.

Suddenly, Bruce appeared, dressed only in long trousers and nothing else, his hair slightly disheveled. Without looking at her, he moved to the fire and placed a few more logs on to make the fire catch on again, then proceeded to get into bed with her.

Buffy started wide eyed at him, "What are you doing?" she asked bewildered, her eyes shooting to the door, expecting his mother to come in at any minute and catch them going against her orders.

Bruce didn't miss a beat, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer while pulling the thick covers up to their chins, "Getting into bed; what does it look like?" he stated flatly as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

Buffy stared wide eued at him, "But…your mother…" she whispered, afraid that the sound of their voices would carry and alert everyone to what they were doing.

"My mother will never know. I'll sneak out of here before she wakes up." He stated calmly with his eyes closed. He made a show of getting comfortable as his powerful body relaxed next to hers.

Buffy looked at him for a few seconds longer before laughing softly, "You make me feel like a teenager again." She stated as she snuggled under the covers and closer to him. Even though the bed was draped in warm blankets and thick linen, the fire having made the room warm and cozy, Buffy had been cold and shivering. Now that Bruce was next to her, her body finally stopped shivering, his warmth seeping into her. Both were silent for a while, then Buffy spoke, "I couldn't sleep…" she said.

Bruce opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, "Neither could I" he stated as he placed a kiss on her head. He still couldn't believe things progressed as they had. He never would have guessed that he'd have Buffy with him in Russia, in his bed no less.

He still sensed the sadness and fear in her and even with gentle coaching and subtle hints he still couldn't figure out what was the cause of her sadness. He knew it had a tremendous effect on her life as she carried it around with her like a cloak. Even Maddox would get a deeply troubled look on his face when he looked at Buffy, also concerned about her.

Was it what he thought, what he feared most? Was she only seeking comfort from him because she had nowhere else to go? Was she only with him because she knew he wouldn't turn her away; because she knew he longed for her and would take her any way he could get her? Because it was indeed true; he did long for her from the very first moment he saw her. He wanted her then and he still wanted her now even though he suspected her heart longed for another.

Did she close her eyes and see Angelus in her dreams each night while he held her? Did she imagine it was Angelus' arms in which she slept each night? Did she wish for it to be Angelus' lips and not his when they kissed? He didn't want to think her capable of such things but he couldn't ignore it either. He knew Buffy had loved her former lover deeply and that a love like that wouldn't be easily forgotten.

Slowly moving his hand, he gently placed it on her tiny waist, feeling her torso move slightly with each breath. She was so small in comparison to him, but he knew she had a heart twice as big as his, and that she had lots of love to give. Maybe with time she could learn to feel some semblance of emotion, maybe even love towards him. He could only hope, because he already cared… _loved_…her more than he could have thought possible, and that is what scared him.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Translation:

Moyo serdce – my heart

Lubimaya - beloved


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER EIGHT - DAMAGE CONTROL ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone who sent feedback, it is greatly appreciated and it definitely makes me want to get the chapters out more quickly!

I figured since I hadn't posted so much the last couple of months, I'd post an extra part this week…hope it helps

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: The big reveal is here…well almost...**_

*** Authors Note NOT regarding 'WRECKED' – I have not forgotten about 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams', as soon as I'm done with 'Wrecked', 'Boulevard' will get all my attention!***

ONE WEEK LATER

Buffy watched silently as people rushed by her, some carrying flowers and table decorations, others talking quickly or giving orders. It was still a few hours before the charity event began but at the pace these people were running around, one would have thought they were behind schedule.

Bruce and Maddox had left early that morning, leaving her in Elena's care while they tied up some loose ends. In a few hours she would have to head upstairs and start getting ready. She and Elena had gone dress shopping and she'd gotten the most beautiful one shoulder, floor length turquoise dress and she'd be lying if she said she couldn't wait to put it on. She'd worried about the sleeveless design but Elena assured her that the hall would be warm and almost every lady attending would be wearing some sort of strapless or sleeveless design.

Apparently the ladies didn't like that the event was hosted in the winter and had voiced their 'complaints' to Bruce one year. Instead of changing the date like they expected, he ensured that heaters were installed throughout the building, making it warm enough inside for them to be able to wear whatever they wanted.

Elena organized for a salon therapist to help them while they got ready, while one was getting their hair done, the other would be in the make-up chair. Seeing as Buffy had never really attended such a formal event before, well, only once before, it was a huge treat to have all the preparations done for her, while she and Elena relaxed and chatted as they got ready.

Seeing one of the hotel staff struggle under the weight of a tower of plates, Buffy rushed to give a helping hand before the tower fell to the floor. Having nothing else to do, she would be glad for the distraction. Her mind had been running towards Bruce all day and she wished she could see him before tonight. But she knew he would be busy for the remainder of the day and that she'd have to wait.

Smiling at the young woman who sighed notably after having been relieved of some of the weight, Buffy followed her into the kitchen.

Maddox adjusted the cufflinks on his dark blue dress shirt as he surveyed the scene before him. People were just staring to arrive and the lobby was abuzz with talk and staff members serving drinks. He and Bruce only arrived at the hotel about an hour ago after having been busy with final arrangements all day.

Movement at the entrance caught his attention just as Bruce joined him and handed him a glass of champagne. Bringing the sparkling drink to his lips, he didn't taste a thing as he downed the drink in one gulp, his eyes tracing the object of his attention.

"She's looking particularly beautiful tonight." Bruce remarked as he followed Maddox's gaze, not even bothering to comment on how he just downed the glass of champagne, the small amount of alcohol in the drink not nearly enough to settle his nerves.

Without looking at him, Maddox answered, "She always looks beautiful." He commented as he watched Eva Morgan stroll into the lobby and greet some guests. He'd known she would be there, had made sure she received the invitation in time. Yet seeing her there was no easier than it had been before. His heart pulled tight at the sight of her pretty face smiling at an older man who stood to her side and his hands itched with the need for violence.

"That's not her date. It's Jacovich Sordei, his wife is standing right beside him with the flaming red hair" Bruce commented with humor, having seen the murderous look on his friend's face. He wanted to chuckle at his blatant display of disapproval but knew he would have acted the same if it had been Buffy standing next to another man. "Please refrain from strangling every man who looks at her tonight." Bruce threw in, making Maddox scowl at him. He was sure that if Maddox hadn't known the man was married, he would have done something he would regret later.

Jacovich Sordei was a well-known business man around the world; he owned several hotels and was an honorary guest at the charity event each year. His beautiful wife, Selene Sordei, stood next to him and drawing her fair share of attention from the men as well as the female guests. With her flaming red hair of loose curls and curvaceous body, she was the dream of any man, but Jacovich was the lucky bastard who won her heart nearly three years ago. Even though Jacovich was talking candidly with Eva Morgan, Bruce knew he only had eyes for his wife.

Maddox hated that he still felt so deeply about Eva after all that has happened between them; they were of the past, over and done with, yet he still cared about her as he did when they were together. Jealousy raged inside him at the thought of another man paying attention or getting too close to her. Even more infuriating was the fact that she acted so nonchalant and…professional… after their shared history.

A young man, no older than 25 at the most, approached Eva with a glass of champagne, Maddox turned away. The idea of his hands wrapped around the guys throat rather tightly too much of a temptation for him at the moment. Scowling at the crowd, his eyes strayed back to Eva as she chatted merrily with the kid; and he was exactly that…a _child_ not even in the prime of his life. What could a guy like him offer a woman like Eva? Maddox wondered.

Abruptly turning away from the scene…again, Maddox looked up and his scowl softened into a smile, "Your woman is looking pretty breathtaking" He commented as Bruce turned around, also focusing his attention at the stairs.

Buffy smiled shyly as she felt their eyes on her. Holding her dress in one hand as not to step on it and placing the other on the railing for assistance, she couldn't help but smile brightly when her eyes met Bruce's. With his muscular body clad in a dark tuxedo and dark grey shirt, he looked simply dashing.

When his handsome face broke out into a smile Buffy was secretly elated at having pleased him with her appearance. Elena didn't know but Buffy really wanted to impress, and please Bruce with her appearance tonight. As they were getting ready, the stylist had called Buffy out of Elena's earshot and presented a stunning pair of underwear that would make any man's heart skip a beat…and she really wanted Bruce's to skip when she showed them to him later that night...

Intimacy wasn't something she took lightly but she wanted to take the next step with Bruce, wanted to show him her devotion and how much she cared about him. She was by no means a wicked seductress as she was a bit shy at times, but she hoped to make it worth it for him.

It had been torture for both of them the past few weeks, light kisses and soft touched usually escalated into more passionate caresses and since she was now totally sure about her feelings towards Bruce, she didn't want to wait another minute to show him. As she slowly descended the stairs, her smile grew wider and her confidence soared at the look of approval on his face.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Bruce was by her side instantly, extending a hand to help her down from the last step. His eyes were shining brightly as he looked her over and Buffy felt her body heat approvingly, "You look very handsome tonight Mr. Novikov." She stated with a smile.

Bruce almost choked on his own tongue, "You are simply breathtaking." He said in awe as he pulled her closer for a kiss. Wrapping his arm around her waist securely, he pulled her into him and locked his lips on hers, his senses exploding as her taste and smell assaulted his senses.

When his mother told him they were going to look for a dress for Buffy, he wasn't sure what to expect; as his mother was more conservative in her dressing sense than Buffy and he knew Buffy wouldn't say no if his mother presented a less than appealing dress for her, but he never would have expected this. Buffy's one slender shoulder was open while the other was caressed by soft velvet, the turquoise gown hugging her in all the right places and showing just a teasing hint of cleavage; he was definitely going to be in pain for the better part of the night.

Smiling into his mouth, Buffy closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of seeing him again. Hearing Maddox clear his throat rather loudly next to them, Buffy blushed as she pulled away and smiled at him, "You look dashing in a suit Maddox" She said, earning a warm smile from him.

Bruce tugged her into the lobby that was now packed with people, "Come, there are many people I want you to meet." He said as he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and guided her around the room.

More than two hours later, Buffy was still smiling so brightly her face was starting to hurt. Bruce had introduced her to so many people she could hardly keep count. After being seated at their table, Bruce had been on stage most of the time, making speeches and discussing the charity and where the donations would be used.

Whenever the chair next to her was open, someone would slip in and chat friendly with her, keeping her company and occupied. Buffy loved the atmosphere and the company; everyone was friendly and genuinely kind without being rude or intrusive. These people were some of the wealthiest in the world but their hearts were big and they all made generous donations to the charity.

Some of the ladies invited her to tea afternoons and shopping weekends and so far the next two months had been fully 'booked.' Feeling genuinely excited over being in the public again, her eyes once again strayed to Bruce and she felt her heart beat faster.

When the music started up, she patiently waited for Bruce to join her, but Maddox beat him to it, "Care to dance with me?" he requested politely, a mysterious grin playing on his face, also directed at Bruce, making the other man laugh but nod, allowing him to dance with his date. After all, he couldn't blame Maddox for wanting to dance with her; she looked ravishing.

"Of course" Buffy said, taking his hand and following him to the large dance floor. They moved around the dance floor in a fluid motion, smiling faces all around them. Laughter filled the night, mixing together with the music wonderfully and making Buffy revel in something she'd forgotten about. Music was simple thing but it brought so much joy and happiness.

"Bruce was right; you are a very good dancer." Maddox said as he twirled her again, smiling when he heard Buffy's heartfelt laugh. Buffy was so easy to get along with, she crawled into one's heart and refused to leave and he fully understood why Bruce was so taken with her that first night he met her.

"You doubted him?" she asked back, mock hurt in her tone, causing Maddox to laugh out loud. In way of answer, he swirled her to the left, the speed and force forcing her to hold on tightly.

They chatted idly before Buffy commented, "Dr. Morgan looks beautiful tonight; her dress matches your shirt." Anyone with eyes could see that Maddox hadn't been able to keep his eyes of the young doctor all night, and Buffy was so curious she spoke without thinking.

Maddox missed a step at her comment and his eyes shot to Eva. Buffy's eyes were wide with shock and remorse, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Her voice was low with regret.

Maddox forced a smile, "Not at all. I didn't even notice." He lied and the look on Buffy's told him she knew. He couldn't blame her though, he knew she didn't mean anything by it and a small part of his heart warmed even more. It was nice having someone looking out for him, nice knowing that someone other than his family or Bruce cared.

Buffy's brow was pulled down in a frown, she really should have kept her mouth shut, but the words had just slipped out. Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked at Maddox, "I know it's none of my business, and I'll not say a word again after this but she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off you all night. I'm sure if she could she'd rip me off you." Buffy said honestly.

When she and Eva had talked earlier in the evening, Buffy could tell she was preoccupied as her eyes were constantly seeking Maddox out. Eva knew Buffy had no romantic connection with Maddox and Buffy got the impression that Eva was a bit jealous of the friendly relationship she had with Maddox. Eva's true feelings had reflected on her face for the briefest of moments but Buffy knew it wasn't her place, so she hadn't said anything.

Maddox regarded her silently for a few moments, "I doubt that." He answered, his body having gone stiff with awareness. Was Eva really even aware that he was there? It didn't appear so but Buffy wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true. He wished it was Eva he was dancing with, wished it was her in his arms, laughing and smiling with him, but he knew better than to hope for things that could never be.

Maddox's face was blank and Buffy knew he purposely made his face that way, she couldn't blame him though, his heartache was evident, "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you." Buffy said after a while.

Maddox looked deep into her green eyes, seeing sincerity, "That's just the way things go I guess." He remarked offhandedly, knowing that he spoke the truth but still wishing and hoping he would find the happiness he deserved. As Maddox guided her around the floor and past the people, Buffy's eyes were secretly seeking Bruce out, she finally found him to the far left side, talking to a group of people.

Maddox followed her gaze, feeling empowered by her earlier remarks and feeling a deep need to protect his friend, he said something he normally wouldn't have said, "Bruce is a wonderful man Buffy. I'd hate to see for him to get hurt." His tone was casual but it held a graveness that made Buffy gasp and stare at him with wide eyes.

"I-I would never hurt him, you know that." She said, searching his eyes as she felt the stirrings of fear. She knew Maddox wouldn't harm her but she also knew he would stand by Bruce no matter what and for the first time, she sensed just how deep his loyalty and love ran for his friend.

Maddox nodded, "I know, but you might, even though you don't mean to." Buffy's bright eyes bored into him, making him break her gaze uncomfortably. Buffy's stare was so intense, and so was her silence. Maddox swallowed, unable to handle the tightness between them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He said feeling bad and hating himself even more when he saw the hint of fear in her eyes…and noticed how tense her body had gone.

Buffy's eyes softened a fraction, "Did- did Bruce say something to you that I should know about?" Her palms had suddenly gone sweaty as fear settled deep in her heart. Maddox had clearly spoken without thinking and now she wanted to know even more.

Maddox looked away, scanning the crowd for Bruce and finding him to the far left side of the huge hall, well out of hearing range, "Forget I said anything. I'm just a bit upset over Eva and I took it out on you. Please, forgive me." He said, hoping to divert her attention.

Her body relaxed a fraction but she was still tense and Maddox wanted to curse at his negligence. He never let his emotions rule him and he'd let his guard down tonight; he allowed his emotions to get the better of him and in doing so he lashed out at one would didn't deserve it. When he saw the look on Buffy's face, the tears shining brightly and on the verge of over flowing, Maddox took a breath and decided on a course of action.

When Maddox's arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer, Buffy was startled and alerted, she didn't feel comfortable this close to any man except Bruce, and Maddox was no exception. Looking up at him with startled eyes, she placed her other hand on his chest and kept him at arm's length, or tried to at least.

Maddox's voice was low as she spoke near her ear, "I've known Bruce nearly my entire life, he means more to me than a blood relative ever could and I've never seen him as happy as he's been since you came into his life." He confessed.

If possible her eyes went even wider and her breath stuck in her throat, "Wh-what?" she asked unsurely. Could she believe what he was saying or was he just saying it to cover himself after what he said? Neither Bruce nor Maddox were people to tell fibs to cover themselves and she knew both of them honored honesty above most things.

Looking down his chest at her, Maddox's eyes bore into hers, the intensity and honesty making the color of his eyes seem even deeper, "I might have doubted your intentions before, but after what I saw on you face tonight, I have no doubt whatsoever that you care very deeply for him." he stated, there was no question in his voice, he was stating a fact…a fact that Buffy couldn't deny.

Not liking where the conversation was going, Buffy broke eye contact and instead focused on something else, anything else.

When she remained silent, Maddox squeezed her a bit harder, "You deny it?" he challenged. He wasn't going to back down and wasn't going to let her escape him that easily, he wanted an answer, even though he already knew what it was, Buffy needed to hear herself say it; she had to confess to herself what she felt, otherwise she would forever be a victim to her emotions.

Without looking at him, Buffy swallowed, her throat dry as she heard Maddox spoke what had been going on inside of her for so long. Swallowing to ease the sudden dryness of her throat, Buffy answered without looking at him, "I-… I think I've fallen in love with him." she said softly, but her voice was clear and firm.

Maddox grinned, "You think? From what I can see, there's no doubt in my mind that you _are_ in love with him." With his height Buffy had no way of hiding her face from him except for burrowing it into his chest and he knew she wouldn't do that, so when he saw her face tint with a soft blush, he knew he was right. Buffy's nod only confirmed it.

Maddox's face lost some of the hard edges she'd grown used to. "You should tell him Buffy. He should know…he _needs_ to know how you feel about him." His voice was urgent.

Buffy looked at him, startled at the tone of his voice. There was something more, he was holding something from her. Her eyes roamed his face, the intensity in her gaze making him grow weary.

Maddox noted the change in her, felt her body tense but held onto her hand when she would have pulled from his grip, now was the time for total honesty and he wasn't going to back out when they'd made it so far. Swallowing harshly, he quickly scanned the crown to make sure Bruce wasn't nearby to overhear, "Bruce thinks you came to him because Angelus left you. He thinks he's your second choice." He finally confessed; his voice urgent with a hint of dread.

Buffy's eyes grew wide as her legs stopped moving, causing Maddox to nearly stumble over her. He frowned at the look of distress and utter shock on her pretty face. This time when she pulled her hand, Maddox allowed her out of his firm grip.

Buffy swirled around, her hair and dress flaring around her like a flowing wave of water. Her eyes scanned the area round her. Years of training rushing back to her as she scanned the crowd in sections. She was just about to rush into the crowd when Maddox gripped her hand and pulled her back to face him.

Maddox acted quickly, seeing the determination and panic on Buffy's face, "I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said. I didn't mean it." He said with remorse. Even though Buffy nodded and gave him a feeble smile, he knew she wasn't thinking about him in that moment. He didn't mind, he'd just talk to her and apologize again when her mind was settled, she deserved it.

Spinning back to the crown, Buffy became frantic as she scanned the large room for Bruce. Everywhere she looked people were smiling and laughing around her. Finally spotting him with a group of people on the other side of the room, Buffy started pushing her way through the horde of people mulling about.

Her eyes burned with tears and her throat closed from the burning sensation that gathered there. She was just a few feet away when Bruce looked up directly into her troubled eyes and the smile dropped from his face as he saw her distressed state. Without bothering to excuse himself, he pushed through the people and met Buffy half way, his hand grabbing hers and pulling her closer, "What's wrong?" he demanded, his voice laden with concern.

Buffy swallowed, unable to stop the tears and one finally slipped free and ran a path down her cheek. Swallowing harshly, she inhaled through her nose, trying her best to compose herself, which wasn't working. Bruce frowned deeply at her, troubled by her shaking and lack of answer.

Finally Buffy managed to speak but her voice was barely above a whisper, "I have to talk to you" She said in a strained voice. How could she have been so blind; so self-absorbed to have missed it? Of course Bruce would think that, she'd never said anything to give him clarity on her relationship with Angelus. She had to set it right, had to do it right away; she wouldn't let him suffer in silence a second longer…he deserved the truth.

Bruce looked at Buffy's face, her beautiful face tight with distress and her bright eyes shining with tears. He ignored the concerned faces around them as she grasped Buffy's hand firmly in his and made his way to the exit. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Maddox approach, his face also concerned but he didn't look at him, too worried and eager to get Buffy out and away from whatever upset her.

Dominic and Rio were standing outside, manning the doors and handling security, as he approached them, he spoke quickly in Russian, explaining he was leaving and that Maddox should handle the rest of the event. Without any questions and two firm nods, Rio went inside while Chase radioed for more men to join him at the entrance.

Bruce thanked the heavens that he reserved the hotel lobby this year for the charity event, and that he'd booked a room for him and Buffy for the night. He'd known she would be tired and he didn't want to drive her around in the cold when she could stay in the warmth of the hotel. He'd asked Vanessa to mention it to Buffy when his mother was absent and told her to pack a small overnight bag, luckily he'd had their things brought up before the event started because he didn't want any interruptions right then.

Guiding Buffy to the elevator, he made a straight line for the lift and pulled her inside, the sound of her labored breathing telling him just how upset she was. Within minutes they reached their floor and he had the door to their room open and ushering Buffy inside. The hotel staff had lit the fire and the room was wonderfully heated as they stepped inside. Seating her on the large sofa, he crouched before her and looked deeply into her eyes, his own burning with fury at her evident sorrow.

Buffy took a deep breath, not sure how to start, "I…" she began but had to swallow her tears back. She wasn't going to break down right now, she had too much she needed to say and she wasn't going to back out of it. Bruce had been very patient with her over the last few months and he deserved her total honesty now more than ever.

Bruce rubbed her hand, "Tell me '_dushka_." He urged soothingly. Once again he wondered how such a small person could house so much sorrow, but he admired her even more for her power to hold herself together and push through whatever it was that made such an impact on her. Few people had the courage to do that and this was just another testimony of her strength and fierce heart.

Looking at the man before her, Buffy placed her hand on his cheek and leaned forward to give him a hesitant but passionate kiss. After she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his and stepped off the ledge, "You were never my second choice Bruce. I fell in love with you long ago but I didn't even realize it…" she trailed off when his body went rigid and he pulled away from her, nearly causing her to fall forward.

With wide eyes and a bleak expression, Bruce stated at Buffy, his face showing his utter shock. "What?" he breathed, fearing he might have dreamt it. He knew Buffy didn't have any alcoholic drinks so there was no way she was intoxicated and affected by the effects, and neither was he. He shook his head and remembered he'd had two glasses of champagne and prayed it hadn't affected him to the point of going insane.

Buffy looked sadly at him, "I should have told you when I came to you in L.A. but I was still so shocked. I couldn't make sense of what was going on and in the process I lead you to believe something that couldn't be farther from the truth." Buffy was shaking noticeably and it hurt that Bruce had pulled away from her. The shock on his face was testimony that he had believed he was her second choice.

Wrapping her arm around her waist in an attempt to warm herself, Buffy swallowed, her eyes never leaving Bruce. He was still staring at her intently, his face a mask of stone and his fists clenched at his sides.

As terrible possibilities raced through Buffy's mind, a tear slipped free and raced down her cheek. The small drop of water pulled Bruce out of his shock and he stepped back to Buffy, scolding himself for pulling away from her. Once again going to his knee before her, he reached out and caught the tear with his thumb as he placed his other hand on her waist.

Buffy closed her eyes briefly and leaned into his touch, thankful beyond belief that he wasn't abandoning her…yet. Fear ran through her blood but Buffy was encouraged by Bruce action and pushed on, "Even the first time we met, I knew things weren't as they seemed with you. Then you took me and I got to spend time with you, got to know you better. And even then, when you returned me to my people, I knew something inside me changed. It took a while for me to figure out what it was but I… I was scared." She said, remembering how disorientated she'd felt as she finally understood and made sense of her feelings.

Bruce shook his head, not understanding what she could have been scared about. He never would have rejected her, even then he wanted her, knew that he would start caring for her, "Scared of what?" he asked finally.

Buffy swallowed but answered honestly, "I was scared of my feelings towards you. I- I fell in love with you Bruce. I didn't come to you because I didn't have anywhere else to go or because you were a last resort; I felt safe with you, knew I could trust you. I didn't want to be anywhere else and as crazy as it might seem, I wanted to be with you, even if you would only send me away later on." As she spoke, more tears fell and she angrily wiped at them, hating herself for her lack of control.

Bruce smiled sadly at her, "I would never turn you away Buffy, you have to know that." The thought that he would send her away, that he wouldn't want her, was totally absurd, he couldn't even fathom it. No matter what happened, in her past or future or even in his, he would always want her.

Buffy's eyes strayed to where Bruce grasped her hand in his much larger one, holding her firmly and protectively. That gesture signified so much Buffy was nearly taken aback with the feelings that were bubbling inside her. Bringing his hand to her lips, she closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of his hand, absorbing the feel of him under her lips.

Both Buffy and Bruce remained silent for long moments, lost in their own thoughts. Buffy's confession had cleared up a lot of things, caused Bruce's whole world to change and shifted her destiny in a new direction, but it also caused a lot more questions.

Feeling elated and shocked at the same time, Bruce broke the silence, "Tell me again. Please, I need to hear you say it again." He demanded, needing reassurance that he hadn't just dreamt it all. This was his one dream come true and he wanted to make sure it was real.

Buffy looked up, a small smile on her face, "I'm in love with you" She said again, causing Bruce to smile so wide she was sure his face was going to crack. Before she could say anything else, he hauled her up and twirled her in the air before settling on the couch with her in his lap. She could feel his body's response from where she sat but he made no move to act on it.

He buried his hand in her hair and pulled her closer to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. Both got lost in the kiss and he hated pulling back from her but they both needed to breathe, and he still needed answers, "Tell me what happened to you" he didn't need to elaborate, Buffy knew what he was revering to; the reason she sought him out in the first place.

Buffy swallowed, her emotions threatening to overcome her; the feelings inside her so strong she couldn't keep them back anymore. Pain reverberated through her body, causing her to shiver and soon her tears won out, streaming down her cheeks in harsh lines.

Bruce knew it was hard for her, and even though it broke him to see her crying, he'd been expecting her tears. So as they silently rolled down her face, he gently wiped them away. Buffy looked on in amazement as Bruce brought one tear filled finger to his lips and taste it; tasting her sorrow and grief, the utter misery that has been her life for the past few months…and also the harsh reality of what she'd done.

Pulling his finger from between his parted lips, Bruce's eyes remained locked on Buffy's. Just like he expected, her tear was salty but so utterly Buffy, he wanted to taste more. The gesture caused Buffy to stare at him in shock but he didn't look away, "I'll carry it for you…if you only let me." He whispered truthfully. He would take all her pain and carry it for her, he was strong enough to carry her burden ten times over and he would do it without a second thought.

Watcher her tears continue to flow, Bruce stood up to get her a tissue from the bathroom. When he stepped back inside the main room, Buffy was in the center of the room, her hands clasped so tightly in front of her it seemed she might pull them off. She looked about ready to dash and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Taking a large step in her direction, ready to run and catch her if need be, but he couldn't have been more unprepared for the words that came next.

With pain ripping through her, Buffy had to wrap her arm around her waist to keep herself intact, she finally said the words that could take her dream, that could take away the man that she loved, "I killed them" Buffy finally said.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE:** WRECKED CHAPTER NINE - DAMAGE CONTROL ALTERNATE ENDING -

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

**RATING**: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Okay people, this big reveal is finally here. Hope you enjoy. _

Bruce came to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide as an unexpected shiver raced down his rigid spine. Never in his life had he been this shocked before and it wasn't a good feeling; it was almost like he was cemented in place and had no control over what was happening around him. Disbelieve at her words pulled him back to reality and he had to blink a few times to gather himself.

Buffy was still standing in the centre of the room, the distance between them a way of protecting herself from what happened…what was happening. Wringing her hands, Buffy looked silently at Bruce, afraid to even breathe. Now that he knew, would he turn away from her, disgusted and loathing himself for what had happened between them…he probably would, he couldn't possibly want her anymore.

Buffy's distress was so evident Brue wasn't sure what would happen if he stepped closer to her, so he remained rooted in his spot, waiting on Buffy to continue. Her eyes seared him, expressing just how hurt and unsure she was…her cheeks were tinted with a faint blush, a sure sign at her embarrassment and disgust she probably felt in herself.

Clearing his throat and pushing down his shock and other raging emotions, Bruce asked in a level voice, "Killed who?" Even as the words penetrated his fogged mind, Bruce had trouble believing what he'd just heard. It couldn't be true…there was no way that Buffy could ever take anyone's life.

Despite her profession as a Special Forces field agent, Buffy wouldn't have done something like that, she just wasn't capable of it. Bruce knew she'd never killed anyone in the line of duty before, and when a situation called for it, Buffy had always taken a more humane way to deal with criminals, either trying to coax them into surrendering or if she had no other option, she only immobilized them.

Bruce knew without a doubt that it would totally break Buffy if she had to take someone's life, her soul would have been destroyed… Bruce's thoughts drifted off as realization suck in. Buffy hadn't been herself, she was frightened, fragile and sorrow radiated off her in waves…this was the reason…but it just couldn't be, he couldn't even fathom the thought.

Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks in a steady stream, smearing the make which had taken nearly an hour to apply. Not that it mattered, make-up couldn't hide what was inside her, it couldn't hide what she'd done and how much it hurt o remember it each and every day. The wounds were once again opened brutally and her pain was bleeding out of her…and Bruce had a front row seat.

Feeling drained and empty, Buffy tried holding back a sob but it escaped her mouth before her hand even reached up. The strangled sound broke Bruce's heart into a million pieces and when he saw her starting to crumble to the floor, he acted swiftly and caught her moments before she collapsed. Gently lowering them both to the carpeted floor, Bruce held her tightly against him.

This time when another sob tried to escape her, Buffy bit her tongue and clasped her hand over her mouth, keeping the sound inside her. She was aware of Bruce holding her and looking intently at her, feeling ashamed Buffy tried to lower her face, but Bruce took her face carefully between his hands and leveled their gazes, "Killed who '_dushka_?" he asked gently.

Buffy started at the term he called her by, she still had no idea what it meant but it sounded like an endearment and it breathed hoped into her heart. His voice was soft and kind, not even a hint of disdain and loathing like she expected. Bruce face was calm, yet a bit shocked and he was holding her so closely she felt his warmth all over her.

She'd expected him to turn away from her, to be ashamed of her, but his face showed none of those things. Holding her breath, Buffy searched his eyes as she placed her hands over his, needing to touch him also.

When his thumbs gently smoothed over her cheeks, wiping away the tears, his eyes softened even more, "I'm here, you can trust me." He said again.

Buffy briefly closed her eyes, taking in his voice and allowed it to soothe her. Swallowing hard, Buffy moistened her dry lips and started talking, her eyes rooted to his, needing to see his expression as she revealed her shameful secret, "I killed Faith and that little girl." She finally admitted and felt a fresh wave of pain wash over her, making her body shake in reaction.

As hard as it was going to be, Buffy wanted to be totally honest with Bruce, he deserved it and he deserved the choice to decide if he still wanted her after what happened. This was a crucial part of their relationship and also to their future, if they were going to have one together.

Bruce frowned, not knowing who she was talking about, "Tell me." He encouraged, still holding her close. The words she'd uttered had shocked the wind out of him and he had to take in a few deep breaths to steady himself.

She sniffled but began the painful tale, "Faith and I were in Los Angeles for a few days visiting her parents. We'd closed a case with my department, sending several drug dealers to prison for fifteen years and Faith insisted we get away for a few days.

We were walking around, shopping when suddenly we heard the squeal of tires. A van was speeding towards us…it happened so fast…I saw them coming for us but I couldn't move…I couldn't move Bruce…and they…" she hiccupped, the words sticking in her throat.

Bruce frowned, and wiped gently at the tears running over her cheeks, before he could speak, Buffy pushed on, "I…It was so loud; I've never heard gunfire as loud at that before. They opened fire on us, shots raining everywhere. I was their target, but…they s-shot Faith before I could pull her out of the way. They shot her…and an innocent little girl. Faith went down so quickly and I don't even know how I managed to get to her without being hit. I held her while she took her l-last breath." Another sob tore at her, shaking her frail body violently. Even through her pain she carried on determinedly, "Those shots were meant for me, but they hit Faith. All those bullets missed me and nearly every one landed on Faith… Oh God, Bruce. It was horrible, there was so much blood. I killed her…I killed Faith, I killed my best friend." She ended on a sob, her stomach contracting tightly with pain.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Buffy, Bruce just held her, comforting her with his warmth and presence. He tried absorbing her pain, tried to take it into himself, but he knew he could only do so much.

Buffy had placed her hands over her face and burrowed into his chest, and Bruce could feel the damp spots on his shirt where her tears fell. Closing his eyes against the sorrow, he took a deep, calming breath and shook himself out of the shock.

Gripping her shoulders firmly, he leaned back and pulled her hands away from her tear stained face, looking deeply into her eyes, he stated firml , "Listen to me Buffy. It wasn't your fault. _You_ didn't kill them." His voice had gone stern and when Buffy tried to speak he merely shook his head at her, "It wasn't your fault honey; you couldn't have known that would happen." He insisted.

Buffy closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head, "I might as well have pulled the trigger on their lives." She said softly.

Bruce looked at her sadly, understanding how guilty she felt but also knowing it would take time for her to accept that it wasn't her fault. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room, placing her on the large bed. Quickly loosening his tie and toeing off his shoes, Bruce climbed on the bed and pulled Buffy tightly against him.

Bruce didn't know how long they stayed like that, him holding her and Buffy crying silent tears. After a long while she spoke softly, "Please stay" She asked; her voice hesitant and unsure, yet hopeful.

Bruce closed his eyes to the pain he heard in her voice, "Forever" he vowed with a kiss to her forehead. Nothing could possibly keep him away. No one would ever come near her again; he would make sure of it.

He held her the entire night, both still dressed in their formal wear but none seeming to notice. Buffy woke from time to time and he was there with her throughout the night, holding her, comforting her. He held her the entire night, both still dressed in their formal wear but none seeming to notice. Buffy woke from time to time and he was there with her throughout the night, holding her, comforting her. Her hand clutched in his shirt as she slept and Bruce wondered if she was reliving what had happed. Whenever she started to toss or grow upset, he gently shook her awake, chasing her bad dream away.

In the early hours of the morning, he felt her stir against him and he was instantly awake. It was raining outside, the storm raging wildly, the shivers from her body woke him and he wrapped her lovingly in his warm embrace; leaving no doubt in her mind that he would protect her.

Buffy drifted between sleep and consciousness, sometimes woken up by memories and other times from the tears running down her cheeks. Bruce was awake whenever she opened her eyes and he would either hug her or place a soft kiss on her head, her shoulder or even her hand in reassurance.

Even in her waking moments the memories failed to leave her and Buffy was sure she'd never be free of them; not that she deserved to be free of them. Her eyes were blank as she whispered, "It rained that day too…" she trailed off, lost in thought as the scene played before her eyes.

Bruce closed his eyes tightly, "That's why you don't like the thunder." He stated and Buffy nodded silently. How many storms had she faced alone; frightened and reliving the terrible day in her mind? Bruce wanted to curse loudly at the unfairness, Buffy didn't deserve to suffer like this.

The jumble of thoughts and the shock to his system finally tired Bruce out enough to fall asleep for a few hours. When the first cracks of sunlight filtered into the room, Bruce gently extracted himself from Buffy and placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and pulled the thick curtains closed, bathing the room in darkness once again.

As he got back into bed, he noticed Buffy was awake, her eyes following his movements intently. To his relief Buffy had stopped crying, a lone tear drifting out of the corner of her eye and disappeared into her hair. Clasping her entwined hand in his, he brought them to his mouth and gave them a soft kiss as he settled back down.

Buffy knew he still had questions, knew that her tale hadn't filled all the blanks yet, "A while after you returned me to the Hyperion…I realized things weren't working for me there anymore, something had changed, I just didn't know what. I always loved my job, enjoyed what I did, but suddenly it didn't anymore…I don't know how to explain it…"Buffy trailed off, still at a loss for what happened.

"Giles pulled some strings and got me out of my contract. He and my former captain had known each other for years and when he told the Cap I was moving back, he was eager to give me my old job back." Buffy had been elated to know that she had been missed in her former department and was excited to get back and be with her old friends and colleges again.

As Buffy told her tale, Bruce quietly absorbed the information he'd been starved and searching for. He still didn't understand how this information had been hidden from him. He had more than a few officers and secretarial personnel from her former department in his 'employ' and even they couldn't tell him anything.

Had Buffy's file deliberately been hidden? It would explain a lot but it raised even more questions. Did her Captain have anything to do with it? Was it just procedure after a Special Forces agent went back to public duty? He couldn't think so; he'd never before had trouble getting highly classified information.

The only reason that seemed to make sense to him was that her Captain had something to do with it, and that thought left him cold and angry. Did he have something to do with what happened to Buffy and her friend? He knew that if Buffy knew anything incriminating about him she would have told him; which meant Buffy had no clue.

Deciding to get a bit more information before jumping to the wrong conclusion, Bruce made a mental note of her Captain's name and a few other things he wanted to find out. He was still reeling from shock at what Buffy told him. He never would have thought that to be the reason she came to him. Bruce hated himself, felt ashamed and disgusted for doubting Buffy, he should have known better. He knew her, knew she would never do that to anyone and that she would never to that to him.

Bruce could still feel Buffy's body shaking against his, showing just how hard she was trying to contain herself. She was breathing through her nose, probably trying to keep her sobs at bay, and he felt his heart surge at her strength. She'd been through so much, was going through that pain again right now, but she did it for him.

After a while her breathing evened out, signaling that she'd gotten her tears under control. Bruce gave her a small smile as he tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "What happened during the shooting?" he asked gently.

"We were just about to enter a store when the shot started. They didn't even care that the street was full of people; they didn't care that there would be innocent people around, witnesses and victims…they just didn't care." Buffy said, her eyes fixed to his chest but he knew she was seeing that scene in her mind again.

"The first shot missed and landed in the wall next to my head. I yelled at Faith to get down but she was in too much shock. As I pulled her down, the first shot caught her in her chest, the other…"Buffy had to close her eyes and bite her tongue to calm herself.

"They just kept on shooting; I didn't even realized how many times Faith had been hit until I had her in my lap. I tried to stop the bleeding but there were too much…too many holes I couldn't cover all of them. She died there, on that street, her body ripped to shreds and her blood staining the wall, the pavement, even the shop windows.

I couldn't move, everything just seemed to stop and I…her eyes were open and lifeless…Faith was always so full of life and always smiling but her eyes were just…dead; she wasn't there anymore and it felt like they ripped a part of me out." Buffy still felt it, that huge hole on her heart that Faith had claimed as her own. As Faith died on that street, she'd taken a piece of Buffy with her.

Bruce tried his best not to cringe, he knew what Buffy was explaining, he'd seen it many times before and no matter how hard a person you were, something like that would always be shocking and painful, and it left a scar in its place; it never healed, never went away, and that scar was a constant remind of what you'd lost.

"The next moment I hear a woman scream, it was terrible…worse than anything I've ever heard in my entire life. I was surprised when the shop window didn't shatter from the force… the woman was on the ground, her little girl cradled in her lap as she bled profusely. Everyone had scattered but the van turned around came back. The mother didn't notice or she didn't care, they were going to shoot her while she sat with her dying child in her arms."

Buffy remembered how terrified she'd felt when she realized the mother wasn't going to run for cover. The van was inching closer and closer and glass shattered at their bullets destroyed everything around them.

Without thinking about it, Buffy lowered Faith's lifeless body to the ground and sprinted towards the wailing woman. With no other option, Buffy had dived at her and tackled her to the ground just moments before a bullet landed in the spot she'd just been sitting. Buffy hated what she did, hated that she couldn't pull the little girl to cover as well but at least she was flat on the ground, making it difficult for the shooters to hit her again.

The screech of tires told her the van had finally left and Buffy let go as the woman flailed and screamed beside her. She crawled over to the mother and child, her legs too unstable to carry her weight and she'd tried to stop the bleeding, even though she knew a gunshot to the ribs were fatal, especially for a little child.

Someone must have called 911becuase the next moment the place was swarming with police and EMT's. She was none too gently pushed away as they attended to the girl and Buffy was rooted to the spot, her eyes never leaving the girl's pale face.

"I don't know if I passed out or just blacked out but the next thing I remember I was at the hospital. They didn't manage to hit me but I was grazed and my parents insisted that I be taken to the hospital.

I knew Faith's parents were there, I could hear them crying in the hallway. I couldn't face them, I couldn't look them in the eye and know that it was my fault. I was supposed to look out for her but I couldn't even do that. Giles told them, I think…" she trailed off, trying to remember things she's forced from her memory for so long.

Every day was a risk for Buffy, she had a dangerous profession and there were a lot of people she'd helped put behind bars that hated her. Anyone could have organized that hit and Buffy had no doubt in her mind that she was meant to die that day, not Faith. Faith had no idea of the danger she'd been in just by being friends with Buffy. And Buffy foolishly hadn't thought about it either.

Bruce listened and offered his silent support as Buffy spoke. As she took a breath he asked, "What about Angelus?" the question made him burn with jealousy and it tasted bitter in his mouth to even mention her ex-lover, but he needed all the details.

Buffy frowned as if she hadn't even really thought about it, "I'm not sure, I guess he was on a mission or something. We hadn't spoken since I moved back to San Diego. But he was there the next day, helping with the funeral arrangements and handling some of the legal stuff and investigation into the shooting. He and the team had to leave the day after the funeral."

Bruce clenched his jaw so tightly it was a wonder his teeth didn't break. He didn't like her referral to 'the team'; he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was jealous about her familiarity towards the Hyperion Special Forces Team. It was immature and selfish but he didn't care, he didn't want to share her with _anyone_, least of all her former team mates.

Buffy had been in such a state of shock that she hadn't even realized Angelus was there until he was right in front of her, holding her shaking body against his and up off the floor. At the grave site he'd held her and offered silent support, a strong and stable entity that she needed more than anything. When the casket lowered and her knees crumbled, he held her up until the final moments, then picked her up and took her home. He placed her in her bed and stayed next to her all night as she cried and screamed and lost a part of herself. That night was one of the worst but he'd been a buffer and a solid pillar of strength.

Angelus' eyes had been full of regret the next morning when he had to leave and he made her promise to call him if she needed anything, not that she kept it though. Buffy wasn't sure but she guessed he should be back from his latest mission by now and he was probably driving her parents insane trying to figure out where she was, only they didn't know either.

Bruce nodded but remained silent and Buffy could still see the questions in his beautiful grey eyes, "We ended our relationship not long after I had the surgery. Things just…weren't working out. There were no fights or anything, it just ended, amicably at least and he was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Things between us ended and there are no loose ends. " Their friends and family had been more surprised than they had been; both had known things weren't working and they were honest enough to face it and deal with it accordingly.

Bruce released a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, causing Buffy to finally understand, "I wanted you to be there with me. I wanted you to hold me upright when that coffin started lowering into the ground. But I was in so much shock, I couldn't think straight. A month after the burial I was finally alone for the first time and I had time to think and gather my thoughts.

I tried getting a hold of you, but I held back, thinking I couldn't show up at your place in the state I was in. But after three weeks of staying with my parents I couldn't take it anymore, my mom was driving me insane. I got in my car and just drove. I didn't know I was in L.A. until I was inside that flower shop and asking for that flower." Buffy confessed. She'd been in a total mind trance those few weeks, not even registering what was happening around her.

"As the lady gave me that flower I was stilling doubting myself, thinking I'd made a mistake. But before I could even turn around and leave the store, Maddox was calling on my phone and the lady was pulling me to a back room. I was just about to leave when Maddox arrived…When I saw him I felt…_relieved_…as if I could let go for just a few minutes; like I would be okay. And knowing I was going to see you…"Buffy trailed off, not sure how to continue.

She'd almost walked away from that flower shop that day, she'd almost walked away from Bruce and she was grateful that the old lady had insisted on her drinking tea before she left. She'd bought valuable time and Maddox arrived before she made a huge mistake.

Buffy went on, "When you came and I saw you, it was like I woke up for the first time in weeks and I was somewhere that was safe…" she said, thinking back to those moments and feeling relieved that she wasn't in such a fragile state anymore; thanks to Bruce.

Bruce looked at her, finally understanding her behavior that day when Maddox called him and told him Buffy made contact. Everything fell in place and his heart broke for her all over again. Buffy had wanted to be with him all along, she wasn't there because she had nowhere else to go; she was there because that was where she wanted to be; with _him_.

"Oh _dushka_…" he said as he pulled her even tighter against him, "I'm so happy to hear you say that." He said honestly, elated that the truth was finally out in the open.

Buffy looked at him, her eyes showing her emotion so clearly Bruce was unable to move away. He watched silently as Buffy pushed herself up on her elbow and touched his cheek just before she sealed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, expressing just how much she cared about him.

Bruce wanted to jump for joy but the thought of pulling away from Buffy was too much and he instead wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss as his hands slowly moved to her back to ease down the zipper of her dress…


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: WRECKED – CHAPTER 10 - ALTERNATE ENDING TO DAMAGE CONTROL

PAIRING: BUFFY/OTHER –BRUCE NOVIKOV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

RATING: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO. THIS PART CONTAINED ADULTH THEMES.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND IS A – T- RATED VERSION

As Buffy returned his kiss, Bruce felt his heart soar with happiness and joy. Buffy was giving herself to him and that gift meant more to him than he could say. Gently pulling away from Buffy, he moved to the door and locked it with a soft 'click', he didn't want to be disturbed and liked his privacy too much to leave something like that to chance.

What he and Buffy shared was between them and he didn't want an audience in case someone thought to disturb him. Usually they knew better but sometimes Maddox just didn't care when he believed something needed his attention right away.

If Maddox did indeed decide to come looking for him, the locked door would be a sure sign that he did not want to be disturbed. At least Maddox had the good sense to leave him alone then.

Buffy lay deadly still, shocked at herself for what she'd said. In a moment of passion she'd let her guard down and blurted three words that she hadn't planned on saying … at least not right then anyway…even when the words were true.

Bruce looked down at Buffy, not surprised to see shocked mirrored on her lovely face, her mouth was slightly agape, shocked at herself and what had just happened. Not only was it an amazing and wonderful experience, he'd also gotten something much, much more. The knowledge that she trusted him that much; that she felt so secure with him to let down her guard was so momentous Bruce had to take a few deep breaths.

Buffy wanted to clap her hand over her mouth in shock but couldn't; seeing as Bruce had effectively secured her between his arms and body the second she uttered those truthful words. Her mouth had gone dry and her eyes were wildly roaming his face, searching for any indication as to what he might be thinking or feeling, "I-…" She started.

Bruce must have seen her protest coming so he stopped anything she had to say with a soft, but passionate kiss. Opening his eyes again, he locked gazes with Buffy, noticing how she harshly swallowed then moistened her lips; she was definitely nervous , "Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice low and rough from what just happened between them and from happy shock.

Buffy didn't answer at first, her gaze locked on his face and trying to judge what he wanted her to say. Could she lie now after she opened her heart so fully to him? It had been the honest truth and she didn't want to lie to him; she knew he hated and wouldn't allow it and he'd probably call her bluff the second she uttered a lie. So instead of preserving her dignity and heart, she answered truthfully, "Yes."

Bruce looked at her, his face betraying none of the emotions he was feeling, leaving Buffy to doubt herself. But she wouldn't take back what she'd said; if Bruce didn't feel the same about her then so be it, she couldn't force him to love her. She knew he wanted her, cared about her even, but love was such a strong emotion and she couldn't expect that from him. So even if she couldn't have his love, she'd settle for his care and devotion, because she knew she'd never love another.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Bruce said clearly, "I love you too Buffy" he couldn't have asked for more even if he'd wished it. Having the love of the one woman he wanted above all else was the best feeling he'd had in ages. Now that he knew the truth, knew how she felt, Bruce wasn't going to let it slip by him. Opening his eyes and seeing the shock on Buffy's face, he graced her with a gentle smile and then a passionate kiss, pouring all his emotions into her, "I never thought I'd hear you say that to me." He admitted; his voice thick with emotion.

Buffy gently stroked her hands over his shoulders, not sure what to say so instead she remained silent, gathering her thoughts and absorbing the feelings, absorbing the knowledge the he also loved her, something she'd only dreamed about.

The room was silent and Bruce loved the feeling of just being with Buffy like this, their emotions and feelings out in the open, honesty and certainty clear. After all that she'd been through, after the rough past they shared, they'd come such a long way, he couldn't be more surprised or pleased that things were finally going in the right direction.

Bringing their intertwined hands to his lips, he gave hers a soft, loving kiss, marvelling at how soft and flawless it was. Kissing his way up her arm and moving to her neck, Bruce murmured, "I want to give you a love bite, give you a mark that tells other men that you are mine; that you belong to me but I don't want to bruise your perfect skin…" Buffy gasped but he wasn't sure if it was shock at what he'd said or because of his kisses, he hoped it was both.

"I couldn't bear the thought of marring your perfect skin…even if it is to claim you as my own…" he breathed in her ear then gently nibbled on the lobe, "Unless you allow me to put a ring on your finger…" he said finally.

A smile started to pull at the corners of Buffy's lips, still uncertain she'd heard right. She never would have guessed that he would drop such a bombshell. With another kiss to her lips, Bruce went on, "Let me make you happy, make me whole and allow me to take care of you and cherish you forever. Please… marry me." He asked, his voice betraying some of the fear he was feeling.

Buffy smiled even wider, was the mighty Bruce Novikov actually nervous and unsure? She couldn't believe it, but the look on his face told her he was indeed unsure of what her answer would be. Gripping his head with her hands, she moved up on his chest and sealed her lips to his in a deep kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, Buffy whispered, "You _do_ make me happy…" her answer was honest and heartfelt.

Bruce smiled at her answer, his face feeling like it might tear at his lips from the big smile. Was it even possible to be happier than he already was? Had his dreams really come true or was he just dreaming, hoping and wishing for something that could never be? Running his hands down her back, he felt how real she felt, felt the puffs of air her breath was leaving on his chest and he knew he wasn't dreaming, "I love you and I promise to make you happy." He vowed.

Buffy smiled, happy and at peace for the first time in months. She knew she still had a long way to go, knew she still had a lot of healing to do, but with Bruce by her side she knew she'd be able to manage and get through even the hardest of tasks.

As Bruce turned and spooned her against his back, he drew the covers over them, already feeling Buffy's body cool down. She was still unused to the climate and she'd be shivering from the cold in no time. Luckily the fire was lit and the heat would keep the room warm for most of the night. Buffy fell asleep not long afterwards and Bruce soon followed, his heart and mind finally at peace.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

NEXT MORNING

Like every morning, Bruce woke up very early. Instead of getting right out of bed, he lingered in the warm covers, smiling at Buffy as she slept peacefully, her face serene. Her body was warm and cradled against him and he loved the idea of waking like this every morning. The room was still blissfully warm thanks to the logs he kept putting on the fire throughout the night.

He would have preferred to stay in bed with her all day, but what she'd told him last night had plagued him and he wanted to get things started and get information as quickly as possible. Quietly slipping out of the bed so as not to wake Buffy, Bruce took a change of clothes and went to take a shower. Ten minutes later he was pulling the covers up to Buffy's chin, placing more logs on the fire to keep the room warm and leaving Buffy to get her rest.

As he made his way to the lobby, he wasn't surprised to see Maddox with a cup of coffee in his hands, his plate stacked with an assortment of food. What he didn't expect was to see Eva sitting with Maddox, her hand grasped tightly in Maddox's. When she stood up and gave Maddox a lingering, passionate kiss, Bruce stopped and allowed them privacy.

Eva didn't notice him as she made her way to a waiting car and Bruce felt his mouth spread into a surprised grin. Maddox smiled when Bruce took the seat opposite him, beaming with joy as he took another sip of his coffee.

"This is unexpected." Bruce said as a waiter brought him a menu, "Pleasantly unexpected from the look of things" he amended, causing Maddox to laugh. He felt bad for leaving in a rush the night before but he hadn't thought about anything else except Buffy at the moment. Bruce started to murmur an apology but Maddox stopped him with an understanding smile.

Grateful to have such an understanding person as Maddox, Bruce smiled and accepted the warm cup when the waiter brought his drink order. Within another few moments, a warm plate was placed in front of him and he and Maddox ate a warm, much needed breakfast. They spoke of the charity event the previous night, not faring into deeper matters at the moment, both still needing a few minutes of peace before the storm.

Once finished, Maddox and Bruce made their way to Maddox's room, both silent and lost in thought. Maddox could see the tension in his friend and hoped it didn't have anything to do with the night before; with what he'd said to Buffy. They were both brutally honest, especially with each other and he knew if Bruce had any grievances with him he'd know soon enough. But the look on his face told him it was something more, something much more troubling than a few exchanged words between two people.

Finally inside his hotel suite, the warmth of the fire seeping into their cold bodies, Maddox looked intensely at his friend, only to take a deep breath at the rage he saw on his face. Knowing Bruce was going to need it, Maddox served them both a glass of whisky and swallowed his down just as Bruce placed his already empty glass back in his hand, silently telling him to pour another.

As he poured them a fresh serving, he listened to what Bruce had to say, knowing it must be very important if it managed to upset Bruce so much.

Bruce exhaled and rubbed a hand through his hair in agitation and restrained anger, "The reason we couldn't find anything on what happened with Buffy was because she was undercover, working a drug related case for several weeks.

After they successfully apprehended the gang, Buffy and her friend, Faith went to Los Angeles. They were targeted and Faith got shot and killed, Buffy holding her as she took her last breath." Bruce blurted; his voice low with strain as he once again pictured what Buffy must have gone through in those horrifying moments.

Maddox swirled around, spilling some of the whisky on himself in his haste. His eyes were wide with shock and it took a few moments before he could utter a word, "Christ…" he said finally, at a loss.

Bruce rubbed at his eyes in frustration, cursing himself for not being there for Buffy when she needed him the most. Never in his life had he regretted keeping his word as he did now. He'd known, deep in his gut he'd _known_ he shouldn't have promised Angelus he would keep his distance. A nagging feeling in his stomach had told him, urged him to reconsider and the one time he ignored his instincts, the woman he loved got hurt.

Maddox looked at him, his expression remorseful, "You couldn't have known Bruce…" he tried to soothe him. He'd seen firsthand how hard it had been for Bruce to keep his promise; he'd sat with him some nights until the early morning hours, watched as his friend struggled with himself, had to restrain himself from doing what his heart told him; and in that time he'd know…known that Bruce should have broken his promise and checked in with Buffy, just to make sure she was alright.

Bruce shook his head stubbornly, "I didn't know…I felt something was wrong, but I ignored it." He said through clenched teeth. For months he'd had a disturbing feeling, something worrying his mind but he hadn't known what it was; now he knew, but it was too late now.

But Bruce was an honest and honorable man, even though most didn't believe it; when he made a promise, he kept it, come hell or high water and he never hated himself more for his virtue. "Even though deep down I knew something was wrong, knew Buffy wasn't capable of something like that…I still suspected the worst; I thought she came to me because I was a last resort…that I was her second choice since she couldn't have the man she truly wanted." He admitted.

Maddox looked at him and said truthfully, "I thought that as well Bruce, but you had no way of knowing…" knowing his reasoning wouldn't make one bit of difference, even if it was true or not.

Bruce interrupted him, "I should have; Buffy isn't one to use other people to her advantage. I knew that about her but still I doubted; still I suspected." He finished, hating himself for what he'd done. "God, I feel terrible for thinking that. Buffy is a lot of things, but she would never use someone to her advantage." He cursed softly. He should have known; should have known something was wrong and he should have done a better job looking after her.

Maddox remained silent, knowing nothing he said would convince Bruce otherwise. Both remained silent for long moments, each absorbing and processing the information until Bruce cursed vilely, "_He_ should have let me know" The words were said with such cold hate that Maddox could only stare at him.

Finally Maddox said, "Come on Bruce, Navarro has more pride than that, you of all people should understand that." He watched silently as Bruce got up and poured himself another drink.

Bruce griped the bottle so tightly it almost shattered, "He should have forgotten about his damned pride and contacted me. I would have if the situation was reversed. Buffy's life means more to me than pride ever could." he said on a harsh breath.

Once again his hatred towards Angelus Navarro resurfaced; how could he not have contacted him and told him what was going on and that there had been an attempt on Buffy's life? Angelus knew how he felt …_feels_…about Buffy and even though their relationship ended he should have contacted him and told him Buffy had been in danger.

Maddox's voice broke through to him, "Bruce, think about it; Angelus didn't contact you because _he_ wanted to be there for her. No man is fool enough to let another man anywhere near the woman he loves when he knows there are feelings involved." He stated, and Bruce knew the words made sense; he just didn't want to believe it.

Bruce started at his friend as the thoughts raced through his mind. Had Angelus known Buffy had feelings for him? Did Angelus know things between Buffy and himself had run its course and he just wanted those last few moments with her? It made sense, but it still didn't put his mind at ease.

In an attempt to draw Bruce's attention and also getting more information about what happened, Maddox coaxed firmly, "Tell me what else happened with Buffy" he encouraged. As soon as he knew more about what was going on, then he could start working on rectifying the situation.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce started talking, "An unmarked van caught up to Buffy and Faith while they were in Los Angeles. They opened fire in broad daylight on a street full of innocent people and started shooting, not caring who or what they hit. Buffy thinks it has something to do with the drug bust she was working on but there's no way of knowing if that's true.

A young girl, Michaela's age, was shot and killed as well and Buffy had to watch her friend die in her arms. I thank the heavens that Buffy wasn't shot…"Bruce stopped and took another long swallow, needing the alcohol to burn his throat.

"Buffy blames herself for what happened and I don't know if she'll ever heal entirely." He knew it wasn't easy to forget and get over something of that magnitude and with Buffy's soft and kind heart, it would be even harder for her.

Without looking at Maddox, Bruce voiced what he wouldn't dare to say to Buffy, "Her department was supposed to protect her; they were supposed to make sure nothing happened to her. We couldn't even find that information so how had those men found out who she really was? The only answer I can think of is that the information was leaked from the inside." He said, fury making his body tremble.

"I doubt she told me everything, so start finding out what you can. I don't want to pressure Buffy into giving me information when it's clearly very painful for her to remember." Bruce instructed. He wanted that information as soon as possible.

Maddox nodded, already running contacts through his mind. He still had his people digging for information on Buffy, now that he knew her 'file' had been leaked, it opened a whole new search criteria for him, and probably made it easier for him to find out now.

He looked intently at Bruce, noticing how his friend was shaking and clenching is fists. Luckily he'd put the glass down, because Maddox's wasn't in the mood to play nursemaid and then have to explain to Buffy just why Bruce cut his hand.

Bruce's next words however, weren't such a big shock, "She told me she fell in love with me." He admitted with a hesitant smile.

Maddox snorted at the look on Bruce's face, "For a smart man, you sure can be pretty daft sometimes." He said and laughed out loud when Bruce growled at him. "How you managed to miss the way she looks at you is beyond me. Anyone within a ten mile radius could see she's totally in love with you." He said light heartedly as he thought of how Buffy acted around Bruce. Both of them had been blind.

Bruce looked away, still ashamed at himself, "I know; I was just too scared to hope" he said honestly. It had been his dream to have Buffy love him but he was so absorbed with his own feelings and doubts that he missed what was happening right in front of him.

Maddox laughed, "You blind fool." He joked and was glad to see Bruce return the smile. After a while Maddox sobered, "I'll make a few calls, get what we need. I'm guessing we'll be heading back to L.A. for a few days then."

Bruce nodded, pleased how Maddox could tell how he was feeling and what he was thinking at times. As Maddox left the room, Bruce glanced down at his empty glass and then at the fire. He couldn't wait to make those men pay for what they did.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: WRECKED – CHAPTER 11 - ALTERNATE ENDING TO DAMAGE CONTROL

PAIRING: BUFFY/OTHER –BRUCE NOVIKOV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

RATING: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

MORNING

BRUCE & BUFFY'S HOTEL ROOM

Buffy slowly drifted awake, her mind still foggy from the deep sleep she had been in. Taking in the scene before her, she smiled as images of the previous night drifted through her mind. Feeling a slight blush tint her cheeks, she smiled as she looked around for Bruce, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold, telling her he was once again up early.

Grinning at him, she pulled the sheet over her naked torso and slid from the bed. Making her way to the bathroom, she started the shower and brushed her teeth when she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror, startling herself. Her hair was in a state of tangled disarray, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from Bruce's passionate kisses, making her look like a thoroughly 'loved up' woman.

Wiping a hand over the fogged up mirror, Buffy inspected herself some more thoroughly. Thinking of the night before, she tried to remember where her dress was. Remembering the conversation that had happened right before Bruce kissed her, she guessed it must still be in the living area. Not wanting the housekeeper to find their clothes strewn carelessly all over the apartment, she went to the living room, only to stop and stare in shock.

Her dress was there all right, lying in a crumpled heap in the center of the room, Bruce's shirt right next to it, making Buffy remember how hastily she'd pushed it from his broad shoulders with trembling hands. One of her shoes was carelessly tossed beneath the table, its twin nowhere to be found.

Gasping in horror, Buffy rushed forward and plucked her strapless bra from where it hung over a chair. Even though no one was around, Buffy shoved the small garment under the sheet. Reaching to pick up Bruce's shirt, she smiled as she brought it to her nose and inhaled his masculine scent. In a dreamy state she gathered the rest of the scattered clothing and took a shower.

Emerging from the bathroom, Buffy started as she saw the bed was already made up, fresh towels, a robe and slippers placed neatly on top of the bedding. Feeling a bit shocked and uneasy that someone had been in the room while she was in the shower, she cast a glance over the room and found nothing out of place.

Back in the bedroom, Buffy noticed the tray with coffee and tea, biscuit and a small chart indicating that it had indeed been housekeeping that had cleaned the room. A huge bouquet of flowers stood next to the tray, brightening the room and scenting it with its sweet floral aroma. A card pinned on the side drew her attention. Bruce must have asked the housekeeper to bring the flowers, but he'd personally written the small note.

The note was short and to the point but just the thought that Bruce had sent the flowers made her heart swell even more with love. Bruce requested that she join him downstairs in the lobby for breakfast when she was ready, saying that he 'would be waiting'. Grinning to herself, she planned to do just that.

Bruce and Maddox were seated in the back of the hotel's large lobby, each with a fresh cup of coffee before them. The lobby was filled nearly to the brim as a large number of people had also stayed at the hotel for the charity event.

Despite the important conversation he and Maddox were having, Bruce had trouble focusing on anything else expect the woman who was asleep in his room upstairs. He'd hated leaving her and would have preferred to stay in bed with her all day and show her over and over again just how strongly he felt about her. But he knew it had been a very emotional night for her and she'd probably need some time to herself to gather her thoughts and emotions.

He still couldn't fathom how it must have been for Buffy when her friend lay dead in her arms, the sound of a scared young girl ringing in her ears as her life also slipped away. It was hard only imagining it and he wished he could do something for her, help her in some way to make the pain go away.

But Bruce was no fool; he knew something like that would stay with a person forever. Time might help to ease the pain, but the wounds never really healed, they were branded into a person's soul, making it impossible to ever completely forget what happened.

A flash of color drew his attention and as he looked up, he was transfixed with the image of Buffy as she entered the lobby, her eyes scanning the room. The moment her eyes landed on him, a small private smile broke out on her face and Bruce felt his chest tighten. She was elegantly dressed in white pants and a light green shirt, covered from neck to chin in a warm gray sweater, her loose hair flowing behind in her in soft waves.

Not paying any attention to Maddox who was still talking to him, Bruce stood up and strolled over to Buffy, meeting her before she even reached the first row of tables. Instead of stopping before her, her stepped right up to her and pulled her into his chest, his lips landing on hers in a polite and discreet kiss.

'Always the gentleman', Buffy thought as she smiled into the kiss as Bruce's arms went around her and grasped her one hand in his. When he pulled away, he was mirroring her smile but his eyes were darker, showing just a hint of the passion she'd seen the previous night.

Trying to keep her blush at bay at the thought of the previous night, she quietly followed Bruce to their table. Maddox scowled at Bruce for a second but then turned his face and presented her with a warm smile, "Good morning" he said happily, his eyes crinkled in humor, making Buffy's blush even deeper. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew exactly what they had been up to.

Feeling a little embarrassed and not trusting herself to say anything incriminating, Buffy returned a polite greeting and concentrated instead on her coffee and the menu. Bruce still had her hand clasped in his and she enjoyed the warmth of his embrace so she didn't try to pull away.

After eating breakfast Buffy leaned back in her chair and smiled at a few people she remembered form the charity event. As if that had been the signal the women waited four, a few ladies made their way over to their table and started making arrangements for various get-togethers the coming week.

Unsure if Bruce had any plan for the week, Buffy looked over at him, only to start grinning as she saw the women had all but pushed the two men out of their seats and taken their places. Over the shoulder of a woman Buffy had only met once, she was Bruce looking at her with a warm smile. Smiling back at him, her heart jumped when he winked at her.

Maddox scowled at the women around them. They were like a flock of birds gathered around the table, their excited chatter enough to make his ears sing. One woman, he guessed to be in her early fifties, plopped down right in his lap as if she wasn't even aware he was there. He'd never had a problem with ladies throwing themselves at him, but he was a taken man and he didn't want to jeopardize that in any way.

Looking over at Bruce, he saw that he was faring no better, as the Baronova twins had pushed him to the edge of his seat, all but sharing it with him, as they had all their attention focused on Buffy. That in itself was surprising; Galenka and Anastasija were seventeen years old, tall, blond and spoiled rotten and they rarely got along with any women except the ones in their family, but they were glued to Buffy's every word, smiling as they nodded every few minutes at what was being planned.

As he listened to the pack of women making plans for shopping trips, tea parties, and lord only knows what lese, he couldn't help but think that it might be a good idea if Buffy stayed an extra week while he and Bruce headed back to Los Angeles to attend a few matters. Bruce had mentioned he wasn't sure how to proceed with their next pressing matter if Buffy was around in this could be exactly what they needed.

Feeling the old lady shift in his lap, poking his thighs with her stick think legs, he'd had enough. Carefully but firmly lifting her up and standing up, he stood up and left the table, Bruce close on his heels as he quickly kissed Buffy goodbye and told her where they would be.

Bruce fell in step next to him and Maddox immediately voiced his opinion, "I think it would be a good thing if Buffy stayed another week. You mother adores her and those women back there will keep her busy while your…away…attending to business." Maddox said casually.

Bruce didn't look at him and kept quiet for a few minutes before answering, "I know, it's perfect actually…I just want to leave her." He admitted.

Maddox scoffed, "It will only be a few days; and it's not like she'll be alone." Yet he understood Bruce's reason. He also felt very protective of Buffy but he knew she would resent being watched like a little child all the time. Despite what happened to her, she was a strong, independent woman, proving just how strong willed and fierce of heart she was.

Instead of answering, Bruce just shoved his hand in his trouser pockets and kept walking. He wanted to be upset at Maddox for mentioning it, for even insisting he leave Buffy behind after he just found her, but he knew it was a good idea, knew it was safer that way as well. Buffy needed the time to relax and unwind and a week of going out with the ladies and getting pampered was a perfect idea.

About an hour later, Buffy finally managed to extract herself from the twins and the women that had bombarded them at breakfast. Even though it was unexpected, Buffy felt excited by the aspect of spending time with everyone. Even the twins, who she'd thought would be distant and rude, were very nice and friendly.

Swiping her room card through the panel in the door, she stepped inside the room. Bruce and Maddox were seated at the fireplace and all talk halted the send they saw her. Bruce got up and came to her, his walk lazy yet powerful, making Buffy go all warm inside.

"Make a few new friends?" he enquired jokingly as he pulled her close and greeted her with a more passion kiss this time.

Pulling back breathless, Buffy presented him with all the cards she'd been handed, "Everyone gave me their cards as I don't have my phone with me." She said as she dumped about twenty different cards on the table next to the front door.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow as he scanned the pile of card, "Looks like they have you all booked up for about the next three months." He teased. Knowing that if those women got their way he wouldn't see her for about a month. Buffy laughed softly, nodding her head in confirmation.

Dropping the card he was holding, Bruce stepped back and pulled Buffy into his chest, then wrapped his arms around her lower back, "Well, seeing as I just got outsmarted by a few very clever women, I guess I'll just have to up my ante a bit" he muttered as he kissed her neck softly.

Giggling at the ticklish sensation and feeling sheepish with Maddox in the room, Buffy pushed at his shoulders until he lowered her back down to the ground. He begrudgingly obliged but remained close, presenting her with a piece of paper, "My mother also called, she'd hosting a luncheon this week and she won't take no for an answer."

Just thinking about Bruce's mother brought a smile to Buffy's face, but it dropped as she looked at the date and time scribbled on the paper, "But it's Saturday, and you want to go back to L.A. on Friday." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Bruce kept his gaze on Buffy's face, noting the disappointment with both relief and regret. "I know, but I was thinking you would like to stay. And seeing that the ladies were so excited to spend time with you, I'd feel terrible if I just whisked you away, so I came up with a plan…" He left the sentence hanging in the air, waiting for her reaction. When a grin spread on her lips and she quirked an eyebrow at him, he continued, "I only have a few things to attend to back in L.A. It wouldn't take more than three days; if Maddox and I left tomorrow morning, we could be back before Saturday and stay for a while longer if you wanted?"

Buffy stared at him, elated at the idea of them staying in Russia a while longer. There was still so much she wanted to see and do and the week they had been here was just too short to get everything done. But then again, she wasn't so excited at the idea of Bruce leaving.

Searching is eyes for what he might prefer, she sighed when she saw nothing. Biting her lip, she thought back to what Bruce had said a few weeks ago, he wanted her to be totally honest with him, to not hold anything back and as scary as it may sound, she liked the idea of telling him exactly how she felt.

Nodding her head, Buffy answered, "Al right, but only if you promise to hurry back to me." She said the last part in a low voice, betraying her feelings. She didn't know how serious his business in L.A. was, but if he said he could be back in time for the luncheon, then she believed him.

Bruce touched his forehead to hers and replied in an equally soft, but firm voice, "Always."

Nodding in acceptance, Buffy reached around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

NEXT MORNING

NOVIKOV ESTATE

Buffy fumbled under the weight of Bruce's thick coat, trying her best to keep it from touching the floor. Bruce was busy 'arguing' with the butler, who insisted on carrying Bruce's luggage downstairs, but Bruce was adamant that he was more than capable of handling the heavy luggage himself. Buffy wanted to laugh at the look of amusement on Bruce's face, he was just pestering the old man, but they both knew Bruce would never allow an older man to carry his things about.

At the bottom of the stairs, Maddox was talking with Elena, Dr. Eva Morgan tucked securely into his side. Smiling at the happy picture the couple presented, she once again glanced up the stairs, only to find Bruce standing right before her. Taking the coat from her, he quickly shrugged it on and embraced her in a tight hug, "Miss me while I'm gone?" his voice was gruff and she didn't know if it was from the cold or something else that might be bothering him.

Hugging him back just as fiercely, Buffy smiled despite being sad that he was leaving, "I miss you already." She admitted. Even though it was just going to be a few days, it was still hard to think of him leaving. Pulling back and putting on a happy face, she looked up into his face, waiting for a kiss.

Bruce didn't disappoint and he gave her a deep, passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless. Smiling down at the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand, he reluctantly pulled away and walked to the waiting car.

A cold gust of icy wind blew through the open front door, making Buffy shiver and clasp her hands together. Feeling warm hands wrap around her, Buffy turned and smiled at Bruce's mother, the comfort an unexpected welcome, "He'll hurry back my dear, I promise. He won't be able to go without you for long." She said in a soothing voice and Buffy could only nod.

Eva joined them, along with the staff who just said goodbye with sad faces. The front door opened again and Chase stepped inside, his lips blue and his nose red. Winking at Buffy, he strolled inside and made a beeline for the kitchen. Knowing he usually escorted Bruce almost everywhere, Buffy frowned, wondering why he wasn't going with Bruce and Maddox. Before she could voice her thoughts, Eva gently squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Don't mind Chase, he's very discreet."

Buffy's frown deepened, not understanding what Eva meant. Seeing the look on Buffy's face made Eva stop and look at her in astonishment. Smiling to herself and looking at the door even though she knew she wouldn't see the two men, Eva scolded Bruce for his overbearing attitude.

Taking Buffy's hand in her own and guiding her to the living room, Eva stared explaining, "Chase will be joining you until Bruce gets back." Buffy's frown was still in place, making Eva giggle, "Bruce didn't tell you that he appointed Chase as your official 'escort', did he?" Come to think of it, she could only imagine why Bruce hadn't said anything; obviously Buffy didn't take very kindly to being watched like a child.

With wide eyes Buffy swirled her gaze to Chase, making him squirm and smile sheepishly. He tried to think of something to say to lighten the situation but he came up short, "I, uh… I only do what I'm told." He said with a shrug that was anything but casual. Clearly he was also feeling a bit 'uncomfortable' about his latest 'assignment'.

Making a sound of irritation deep in her throat, Buffy looked away and allowed Eva to guide her to the living room, her softly muttered, "I am going to skin him alive" making Eva burst out in laughter.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: WRECKED – CHAPTER 12 - ALTERNATE ENDING TO DAMAGE CONTROL

PAIRING: BUFFY/OTHER –BRUCE NOVIKOV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

RATING: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

NOVIKOV PRIVATE JET

EN ROUTE TO LOS ANGELES

Bruce clenched his fist as he stared at the number on his mobile screen. He'd been looking at the phone for nearly ten minutes and had yet to get his emotions under control before he made this call. Though try as he might, he knew it would be easier said than done. The anger he felt wasn't going to subside with a few deep breaths and rational thoughts; only time would be able to calm his anger.

Maddox's gaze was locked on Bruce as he talked into the phone to their men, finalizing arrangements for their arrival. It was impossible to miss the anger that vibrated from Bruce; his jaw was clenched tightly, causing the muscles to jump every few seconds from the strain. His eyes jumped to the mobile phone Bruce had clenched in his powerful fist, wondering how the frail piece of plastic was still in one piece.

Maddox knew Bruce hated leaving Buffy behind; understood his need to be with her, especially now, but there was no way Bruce was going to place her in danger by bringing her along on this particular trip. The possibility that she might figure out what they were doing was too high, but at least they had the advantage of her not figuring it out right away.

Ending the call, Maddox remained quiet, his eyes silently communicating with his life-long friend…there was no putting it off much longer. Bruce had to make the call, and he had to put his feelings aside in order to follow through with their plans. Not only did his peace of mind rest on this particular 'errand', but Buffy's did as well.

Bruce felt the intensity of Maddox's stare and glanced up from the glowing screen. Swallowing his pride, he pressed the dial button and brought the phone to his ear. Unable to restrain all his emotions, he gripped the phone a little bit too tightly when he heard the line start to ring, and forced himself to relax his death grip.

A deep voice answered within three rings, irritation evident in the curtly muttered "Navarro". There was no sound in the background, but Bruce hadn't expected the agent to be in a noisy environment anyway. Seeing as it was only midafternoon, Navarro and his men were most likely busy training, explaining why he might be angry at receiving a call this time of the day.

Pleased to hear that he'd managed to push Angelus' buttons before he even said anything, Bruce grinned and said, "I hear time hasn't improved your manners" his voice drawling and only adding to the other person's irritation.

The other side of the line was deadly silent for a heartbeat before Angelus merely said, "Novikov" by way of greeting. After a few tense seconds, he spoke again, "How did you get this number?" he asked then, his voice strangely level and without the threatening undertone Bruce had expected.

"I have my ways." Bruce replied cryptically. The only answer he got in return was a grunt of acknowledgement.

Both men were silent, each thinking a thousand things at once, but Angelus was the first to recover and asked in an even tone, "To what do I owe the honor?" there was slight amusement in his voice but tension overrode it, signaling his distress at what the cause of the call might be about.

Bruce remained silent at first, his anger threatening to overwhelm him. It was hard trying to remain civil with the man he'd resented for so long. Even though he now had Buffy, the thought that she had been with Angelus before was a bitter pill to swallow and he knew that he would never be able to totally forget that.

Feeling his muscles tighten with rage, Bruce ground out in a harsh voice, "Why the hell didn't you contact me when an attempt was made on Buffy's life?" just saying the words were enough to make him brake out in a cold sweat. Buffy might be safe and sound now, but she could have been lost to him forever, and he placed most of the blame on Angelus' shoulders.

Momentarily stunned, Angelus couldn't think straight for a few seconds, his vision going red with anger. Throwing down the towel he'd been holding in his hand with more force than was necessary, he cursed before answering, "Are you serious? You have the nerve to ask me that?" he said, his tone getting higher and higher with each word.

He couldn't believe that Bruce would accuse him of something like that. Bruce was a smart man but it seemed were feelings were concerned, he was as clueless as most men, just like so many women had claimed. Bruce might be one of the most powerful men on earth, but he was just as vulnerable as any other person was where love is concerned.

Unable to control his temper, Angelus ground the words through his teeth, "Do you honestly think I didn't try?" Movement across the room caught his attention and as Giles stepped into view, Angelus forced himself to calm down and take a deep breath.

Not wanting to make a scene in front of Giles, Angelus answered in a more controlled manner, "The second Buffy announced that she was leaving I tried calling you." He stated carefully. His eyes remained glued to Giles' strained figure. Everyone tried their best not to mention Buffy in front of their team leader, as he took her departure pretty hard; harder than any of them expected.

Everyone knew Giles thought of Buffy as his own daughter and he felt he not only failed her, but he lost her as well. Before Buffy even mentioned anything about leaving Los Angeles and the Hyperion team, Giles had sensed that something was amiss with her. He tried his best to make her more comfortable, but in the end his attempts had been in vain and Buffy still left.

But, just like Giles, Angelus also immediately picked up the change in Buffy. He'd tried talking and prying information out of her but she stubbornly refused to talk to him or anyone else about what was bothering her. After weeks of butting his head against an unmovable wall, it finally dawned on him and he cursed his own ignorance.

Even though it was difficult, he swallowed his pride and tried contacting Bruce immediately. He'd tried every option and every available resource he had to get in contact with Bruce but it was no use; there was no way he was going to find a man who seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Angelus focused back on the conversation and when Bruce remained silent, he explained, "Three months after the surgery I tried calling you. I used every source available but you were nowhere to be found. When Faith was killed I searched every damned corner of the earth for you, until Buffy found out and made me promise to leave you alone." He'd been so angry when he learned Buffy had a way of contacting Bruce and even more so when she told him not to.

The knowledge that Buffy was upset and in distress nearly drove him insane and he hated that he couldn't help her; that she wouldn't allow him to help her. Everyone, especially he and Giles, tried reaching out to Buffy but she always refused and insisted she was all right. The fact that she didn't even allow him to help her was the breaking point for Angelus and he helped her in the only other way he could think of…and that was trying to find the person he knew could help her.

Buffy's refusal to give him information on Bruce angered him to the point of madness but he would never lash out at her, and the problem was she knew it, and used it to keep him from helping her. He couldn't understand why she felt she had to deal with it alone; there were so many people who cared about her, but still she felt she had to get through it by herself.

He knew he couldn't help her with what she was going through, especially if she wouldn't allow him. As much as it hurt knowing that Buffy wouldn't take comfort in him, he put his pride aside and tied to contact the man he knew _could_ help Buffy; only she wouldn't let him.

Bruce was shocked at the new information and swallowed hard before asking, "She wouldn't let you?" disbelief was evident in his voice but he didn't care about what he sounded like at the moment.

Why would Buffy have told Angelus to stop looking for him? Was it because she didn't want to hurt Angelus' feelings? It was the only thing he could think of. Bruce heard a shuffling and then a sigh and he guessed Angelus must have taken a seat.

"Is she alright?" Angelus asked then instead of answering.

Bruce could only think how much that question must have cost him, "Yes, she's perfectly safe." Another deep sight told him Angelus must be relieved. He could only image how hard this must be for Angelus; the man also cared…_loved_…Buffy, and to know that the woman he wanted was with another man was a very hard concept to accept.

Angelus rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes for a few seconds before finally speaking again, "Buffy told me you had a little girl, she didn't want to impose on that and be a burden. So I honored her wishes and stopped trying to contact you." He answered honestly. He still remembered how shocked he'd been at the news when Buffy told him.

Bruce shook his head in dismay, "Buffy could never have been a burden." He stated firmly. Once again her concern and thoughtfulness to others were expressed. She'd put her needs last and instead of asking for help when she needed it, she still thought of those around her, and in doing so, she'd suffered alone.

"That's what I told her." Angelus said. He'd known Bruce was in love with Buffy, why else would he have returned her to them if he didn't? Once he was informed of what happened with Buffy and Faith, he knew there was only one person who could protect her. When she refused his suggestion to contact Bruce, he'd been so frustrated that he hadn't known what to do and in the end the only thing he could to was honor her wishes, and be there for her in silent support.

Thoughts and flashes of events and possibilities ran through Bruce's mind, causing him to develop a headache. There was still so much he didn't know and he was pretty sure Buffy wanted to keep most of what happened to herself for as long as she could, but he wouldn't allow her to suffer in silence anymore. Forcing himself to calm down and steady his mind, he asked, "What happened?"

Angelus sighed heavily, remembering the events all too well, "Buffy was working a case on drug trafficking. A specific group of young men were taking over San Diego and the surrounding areas and Buffy got info on their next shipment. It didn't take her long to get everything in order and on the night their shipment was to come in, she nailed them; over a hundred kilos of pure cocaine and every one of the dealers were caught with their hands in the cookie jar…"he said as referring to the large arrests that were made that night.

Angelus continued, "Seven guys were convicted and sentenced to twenty five years in prison. Three of them managed to get out, I still don't know how that happened, but they went after her. She was in L.A with Faith, they tracked her down…" he trailed off, anger seeping through, causing Bruce's hair to stand on end. "Someone leaked the information on where she was to those criminals Bruce. They knew exactly where she was going to be and they went after her." Angelus ground out.

The fear he felt that day was a stark reminder of how close Buffy came to losing her life, and it still had to power to bring him to his knees. He didn't take time to think about what happened, he just jumped into his car and sped to the airport, nearly causing a slew of accidents in his wake. But his need to get to her had overruled all else and he wouldn't feel bad about that.

Bruce's throat had gone dry and his eyes jumped to Maddox instinctively, silently conveying his distress. Maddox returned his gaze, his face calm as he waited for Bruce to finish the call and inform him of what he'd learned. There was no doubt in his mind that someone had sold Buffy out. Now they just had to figure out whom … and dish out the appropriate punishment.

As flashes of memories danced behind his closed lids, Angelus' body trembled with remembered fear and dread. "Thy Hyperion called in every available favor we could but we still couldn't find out a damned thing…" he trailed off. "Obviously someone went through a lot of trouble to keep this quiet." Angelus said.

When Bruce remained quiet, Angelus took a steadying breath and finally admitted, "As much as I hate to say this, I think someone in her department leaked the information." When a growl reached his ears Angelus knew Bruce was just as upset about the information as he'd been when it first occurred to him.

Needing to give Bruce all the information he could, Angelus continued, "If those punks had been guarded properly, by decent cops, they never would have escaped, so there's no doubt in my mind that they had help getting out of custody." Angelus' mind once again wandered back to that day he received the call, "…they knew exactly where to find her that day…"he said but the sentence trailed off.

With sheer determination, Angelus forced his emotions under control, "I know you'll be able to find out how that happened and who had part in it. You obviously have more…'resources'… that reaches into the legal department." Angelus stated; he was no fool, he knew Bruce had lots of law enforcement agents on his payroll.

Bruce remained silent, not confirming or denying the claim, but Angelus knew it was true; Bruce Novikov's reach stretched farther than any person could imagine. It might have bothered him before, but it didn't now, not when it could help them catch the men that set out to hurt Buffy.

Tension rippled the atmosphere between the two men but neither said anything at first. Angelus clenched his fist in anger, "Those people are still after her" he said with such cold contempt that Bruce felt his veins chill.

"How can you be so sure?" Bruce enquired, even though he knew it was a foolish thing to ask.

Angelus gave a hollow laugh without any humor at all, "How do you think? I had two men permanently follow her around. There were numerous occasions when they saw someone follow her around, those bastards got so cocky they tried to get inside her apartment once. Luckily my men were quick enough to scare them off, but not catch them unfortunately." He muttered, still angry that his men had allowed them to slip through their fingers.

"I only recently called them off. I knew Buffy would go to you sometime, it was only a matter of time. When they called me and said she was making her way to L.A. I knew she'd finally given in and was going to you. I just wished she would have told me how to get a hold of you; would have saved her a lot of pain." Angelus confessed, lost in deep thought.

It seemed like just yesterday when his men phoned him and told him that Buffy was on her way to Los Angeles. He'd been on a mission that took weeks to plan but everything else faded to nothing at that moment. Without saying a word to anyone, he'd dropped everything and rushed to follow Buffy.

He'd arrived with only moments to spare; they'd followed Buffy into the heart of L.A and watched from across the street as Buffy entered a small, nondescript flower shop, of all places. They'd waited for a few hours, carefully watching the shop from their hiding spot and just when Angelus was about to storm inside and get Buffy, Maddox's car had skidded to a halt before them and he rushed inside.

At that moment Angelus felt his body starting to relax from the constant state of tension he'd been in for weeks. Knowing that Maddox was there, that Buffy was on her way to Bruce set his mind at ease and he could finally relax, knowing that she would be safe.

Silently he'd watched as Maddox placed Buffy in his car and buckle her in. Even though he knew it was for the best, he'd still been tense and envious as he'd seen the other man tend to Buffy and finally drive off with her.

For long moments he'd been rooted to the spot, his gaze transfixed to where Buffy had been. Only after nearly ten minutes did his men manage to draw his attention and convince him that all was all right and that he could leave. And, with a heavy heart but relieved mind, he'd gotten into his car and left…left Buffy to the life he knew she deserved.

In light of the new information, Bruce felt slightly guilty for believing the worst about Angelus. He should have known Angelus had Buffy's best interest at heart and that he would do everything in his power to protect her. Knowing that Angelus had indeed been looking over Buffy gave him a sense of relief. He hated to admit, but he owed Angelus a great deal; not only did he protect Buffy when he wasn't there; he did his best in trying to reach him.

A wry grin tugged at his lips, who would have thought that he would actually start _liking_ Angelus Navarro? He'd hated the law agent with every fiber of his being; resented him and had even at one stage thought about how to painfully kill him…

"How is she doing?" Angelus' question pulled Bruce from his amusing thoughts and sobered him up quickly.

Unsure how to answer as Buffy wasn't doing great by any means, he sighed, "She'd doing as well as can be expected." He answered truthfully. "She only told me what happened yesterday, and to say that I was shocked would be an understatement." Bruce admitted.

Angelus merely nodded silently, knowing Buffy well, knowing she tended to keep her pain to herself. He admired her greatly for her courage and determination, but he wasn't sure that that was always such a good thing for her.

"Did you know?" Bruce's strained voice asked. He knew the question would cause the other man some pain but he had to know, and he wasn't going to ask Buffy this particular question.

Not surprised by the question, Angelus gave an honest and direct answer, "I knew you cared about her; that fact was clear when you gave her back. But I didn't know about how she felt until she told me to leave you alone." He shouldn't have been so surprised; after all, he'd suspected it for a while.

Bruce wanted to know more, he had so many questions but he also knew it wasn't his place. It seemed that Angelus read his mind because he answered the burning question, "Things between Buffy and me…ugh, I don't know, things just weren't the same. Our feelings towards each other changed somewhere along the way and we were the last to notice. I love Buffy, and I always will, but I care for her like I care about the men in my team, and I'm sure she cares about me like she would care for a team member or brother. Anything romantic died a long time ago." He said truthfully.

Both he and Buffy had been shocked and upset when they realized things between them had changed. Fortunately they had always been very open and honest with each other and when they talked about it, both had been relieved to find the other felt the same. They'd parted on good terms, still caring deeply about the other. He might not have said as much to Buffy at the time, but he would always love her, and she him, but not romantically.

Bruce closed his eyes, relief washing over him like a tidal wave, "Thank you." He said softly, pleased when Angelus didn't make a biting remark about it. The other man could have been arrogant and self-serving but he had more dignity than that and Bruce respected him all the more.

Understanding how much it must have cost Bruce to ask such personal questions from him, Angelus couldn't only sympathize. It took courage to open one's insecurities and fear and for Bruce to expose his for Buffy's sake made Angelus feel relief, instead of the anger and regret he usually felt when he thought of him.

"As long as you look after and protect Buffy, I'll be a happy camper." Angelus said, hoping to lighten the mood. He'd had more than enough of feeling guilt and remorse; he needed to put that, and the past, behind him. A light chuckle from Bruce made Angelus take a relieved breath and smile in return.

A few moments of silence followed before Bruce voice took on a deadly calm, "I'm going to find out who did that to her, and I'm going to make them pay" Bruce promised then, deadly intent clear in his voice.

Angelus nodded even though he knew Bruce wouldn't see the gesture. He knew Bruce would make good on the promise, "Glad to hear that." A grin spread on his face as he thought of what lay ahead for those pathetic men. He knew Bruce could be cold hearted and downright evil; and those men deserved nothing less.

Thinking of the men that nearly killed the woman he loved; Bruce clenched his jaw in anticipation and renewed anger. There was no way he was going to let those men go unpunished. Not only did their failed attempt on Buffy's life sign their death warrants, but also the fact that they even dared to think about Buffy in any way. She was his, belonged to him in every sense of the word and they would suffer unimaginable pain for even trying to touch what was his.

After exchanging a few more words, both men felt better now that all their worries had been discussed and laid to rest between them. No anger or resentment remained; no jealousy clouded their minds and with surprise, both men realized that they reached a mutual understanding and sense of respect for the other. The call was disconnected after both said their farewells.

Maddox waited patiently while the air stewardess served him and Bruce fresh coffee before relaying the information he just received. His gaze was still focused on his laptop as he started talking, "Buffy was working as a lead investigator in a high profile drug distribution case. An informant provided enough information to issue a search warrant for their containers held at the pier and told Buffy personally when a new shipment was coming in.

Nearly half the San Diego Police department was present as arrests were made. Several men were awaiting trail when three managed by some miracle to escape. They were being transported from the holding cells to a prison facility just outside of San Diego when they managed to escape. The officers escorting them claimed they were driven off the road and held at gunpoint; they had the appropriate bruises and one was even taken to the emergency room with a head wound and a concussion." Maddox stopped for a few seconds as his mail received photos of the particular men.

Bruce sat across from him, silently sipping his coffee as he absorbed the news. Any fool could see that the escape was arranged and planned. It didn't surprise him though, he had lots of law enforcement agents that 'worked' for him as well, he'd pulled lots of the same stunts over the years as well; hell, he even had more than a few of San Diego's 'finest' on his payroll.

Corruption was nothing new to him, he capitalized on it and used it to his advantage, but it bothered him that there were people under him who believed they could do as they pleased and that they could get away with it. Bruce Novikov is one of the most powerful and feared men on earth, his reach stretched far and even the most vile criminals shuddered when they heard his name; so who would be so incredibly foolish to tread on his 'territory'?

When Maddox remained silent longer than he expected, Bruce looked up and saw the surprised amusement on his face. Taking the laptop from Maddox and scanning through the opened files and photo's, Bruce cursed at what he read.

"Looks like Mr. Crawford Drake has been taking liberties." Maddox said with a hard face. Both men knew the name and face very well. Drake was a regular customer of Bruce's and he'd asked Bruce if he could be the 'area dealer' for him, sort of like an agent for the bigger dealer.

At the time Bruce hadn't minded but now he was furious; Drake obviously thought he could do as he pleased. Bruce always advised his dealers to keep a low profile at all times, he didn't want to make waves or draw unnecessary attention to himself and his business. Drake didn't seem to take the warning seriously and he'd just dug his own grave.

He'd made a huge mistake, and that mistake started the day he bought his first batch of weapons from Bruce Novikov. They were aware that he dealt in drugs and other things as well, but it hadn't mattered to them; as long as he paid for his purchases, Bruce would turn a blind eye. They knew he'd taken lives before and that he'd had hits out on law agents as well, too bad for him it was the _wrong_ agent.

As he looked at the photos, Bruce barely held his anger in check. No wonder Maddox had remained silent for so long; he didn't want to be the one to tell Bruce that they might have sold the weapons that nearly got Buffy killed, to Drake themselves… Bruce himself actually had a part in what happened to Buffy.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Bruce forced his eyes over the reports and photos; the officers that were supposedly held at gun point were rookies, they hadn't even been with the department for five years; Nate Lewis and Oscar Woodstock had several pending cases against them, claims included police brutality, obstruction of justice and they even had some run in's with their fellow officers.

If their files and records weren't enough to show that they were bad cops, then he didn't know what was. But why would the police chief hire men like them if their credentials were less than desirable? That brought on a whole new set of questions that he didn't like.

Deciding not to get ahead of himself, Bruce calmly read through the remainder of the files. According to their sources, Drake tired bailing his men out and even his overpaid lawyer couldn't get the charges against them dropped. Several of Drake's men were sentenced to twenty years in jail on a list of criminal charges.

A few weeks after the arrests were made, the police department itself, including g agents and officers received numbers of threats. But seeing as Buffy had worked undercover along with a few other cops, the chief hadn't paid it much mind. He didn't even feel the need to inform the agents about the threats that were made against them.

Two clicks brought up the photo of an older man, probably in his early sixties, with a bald head and overweight body. Even though he was clad in his police uniform that was adorned with medals and badges, it was clear to Bruce that this man didn't care about upholding the law anymore.

Insider information provided by some of the cops on Bruce's payroll testified that he wasn't as honorable as his record claimed. On the surface Captain Harold William Tucker looked to be the perfect, upstanding citizen, but Bruce always looked beneath the surface. The captain's wife seemed to have developed a severe case of shopping addiction, which couldn't be possible on either of their salaries. No need to guess where the money came from; if the captain kept his mouth shut and made a few things disappear, he was rewarded rather handsomely.

Bruce just couldn't understand how Captain Tucker managed to look at himself in the mirror each day and not feel guilty about what happened; not only had an innocent women and young child, a girl the same age as his Michaela, been brutally killed, but the men responsible were out on the streets, thanks to him. Bruce wasn't one to judge, he'd committed his fair share of crime, but he never took the lives of innocent people or children.

Several hours passed in much the same manner with Maddox attaining information and Bruce acquainting himself with every aspect linked to Faith's death and Buffy's near demise. Maddox himself was tightly wound as more and more disturbing information came to light.

The moment they touched down at the private airstrip, Bruce and Maddox were both on their phones making important calls; obviously Buffy and Eva were notified that they arrived safely. Getting into a waiting car, Bruce felt his body start to hum in anticipation. He couldn't wait to mete out punishment.

Those men were going to pay in blood for what they did, and he would personally dish it out. Slow and painful deaths were too kind a punishment for what they did, but he would make sure they knew why they got what they did. They had been foolish enough to hurt what was his; been arrogant and self-serving when they dared to even think about touching what belonged to him.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	13. Chapter 13  End

TITLE: WRECKED – CHAPTER 13 - ALTERNATE ENDING TO DAMAGE CONTROL

PAIRING: BUFFY/OTHER –BRUCE NOVIKOV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

RATING: - M – FOR ADULT THEMES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

THREE DAYS LATER

LOS ANGELES

Bruce was silent as the driver maneuvered the sleek SUV through the suburban streets. It was a sunny day and there were kids playing in the streets, parents working in the front gardens and dogs barking excitedly as they were taken out for a weekly walk around the neighborhood.

Some adults stopped what they were doing and followed his vehicle with suspicious eyes; even though Bruce had taken the most inconspicuous vehicle he owned to make this trip, the black SUV with darkly tinted bullet proof windows tended to stand out and draw attention in a place like this.

As the driver pulled to a stop, Bruce took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves; he wasn't the nervous type but it wasn't going to be easy delivering the news he had; even though it might be perceived as good news.

His steps were sure and determined as he descended the few steps to the front porch and finally rang the doorbell. As a soft female voice called through the door, Bruce took a step back and buttoned his jacket, effectively concealing the weapon strapped to his hip.

The front door swung open, revealing a smiling dark haired woman; her smile faltered as she took in his presence, obviously intimidated by him. Before he could even say a word, she gathered her composure and replaced her smile on her face, "May I help you?" she enquired politely but Bruce didn't miss the quiver in her voice; he scared and intimidated her, something he'd gotten used to over the years. He'd never minded before, it came with the territory and even though he preferred it, today he wished he could rather set the small woman at ease instead of frightening her.

Placing a sincere smile on his face, Bruce forced his voice to a lower octave as he spoke, "Good day Mrs. Hamilton, I know this is unexpected but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you and your husband; is he home?"

Like he expected, Mrs. Hamilton's smile dropped from her face as she stared at him in shock and trepidation. Mr. Hamilton chose that moment to see who was at the door and as he approached, his face lost the friendly contours. A few steps brought him to stand protectively at his wife's side while an arm around her waist seemed to make her less tense.

As Mrs. Hamilton explained the situation, Bruce could see they were reluctant and uncomfortable with his presence, "It's regarding your daughter" he finally said, hoping to give them some incentive. Both their face turned a shade whiter and Mr. Hamilton's contorted in restrained anger. "I promise I won't take up much of your time." Bruce said, his eyes pleading with them.

Mrs. Hamilton was the first to move as she squeezed her husband's forearm and took the decision out of his hands when she pulled the door open farther and said softly, "Please, come in." Bruce nodded politely as he stepped through.

Giving her husband a slight shove to get him moving, Mrs. Hamilton lead Bruce to the living area and indicated for him to take a seat. Ever the polite hostess, a weary smile replaced her frown as she asked, "May I get you something to drink, Mr…" she trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

Gracing her with a small, genuine smile, he declined "Not right now thank you Mrs. Hamilton. You can call me Bruce."

Nodding, she took a seat next to her husband and smiled when he saw the older man take his wife's hand in his gently. The small gesture said very much about how protective her husband was towards her and once again he deeply sympathized with them for their loss.

Mr. Hamilton spoke in a tense voice, "What are you here for? The police questioned us countless time regarding Faith's incident. Are you a new detective assigned to the case?" His tone left no doubt in Bruce mind that Faith's father had enough of people poking around and opening their wounds.

Bruce shook his head, "No, I'm not with the police. I do have some new information though. But may I ask, what were you told about your daughter's incident?" He could see the tears shining in the woman's eyes as her husband squeezed her hand in silent support. "I understand that this is very hard for you, and I apologize, I would just like to know what you were told." Bruce explained; his tone gentle.

A soft sniffling drew his gaze to Faith's mother and he wanted to curse at the pain and anguish he saw in her dark eyes. A pat on the hand from her husband seemed to bring her emotions under control even though it was obvious she had a hard time doing it.

When Mr. Hamilton spoke, his voice was thick with sorrow and he had to swallow and clear his throat to get the words out, "Faith and her friend Buffy were in town visiting us for a few days. They'd gone out shopping for the day. The police told us that they got caught up in a random act of gang violence. Faith…." Mr. Hamilton swallowed harshly, clearly holding his emotions back at best he could.

Patiently waiting for him to continue, Bruce remained silent and cast a quick glance around the room, noting several framed photos with Buffy in them; clearly she'd been a part of their lives for a long time. She was laughing openly in most of the photos; either embracing the couple before him or a younger woman with dark hair and brown eyes. Clearly she and Faith had been very close friends. The knowledge that Buffy lost someone so near and dear to her heart renewed his determination to give Faith's parents the news he had.

It took a few seconds but Mr. Hamilton regained control over his emotions and were able to carry on, "Faith was shot several times, she succumbed to her injuries before they reached the hospital. The men shat shot her were arrested… but they managed to escape…" he stopped when his wife spoke up.

Tears were swimming in her eyes as she finally spoke up, "They are still out there. Those men that hurt my girls, those low lives who took my Faithie's life are walking around on the streets." The last words ended on a strained sob a before Bruce knew what he was doing, he stood up and kneeled beside her, taking her much smaller hands in his own, wanting to give her some comfort.

"I'm so very sorry…"he said as he shook his head in despair. Faith's parents were obviously good people and they raised their daughter right; it was beyond unfair that they should suffer like this. But hopefully he could give them some peace of mind, however small it might be.

Stunned by Bruce's gesture but surprising comforted by it, Mrs. Hamilton patted his hand softly as she gave him a soft squeeze. Her throat was burning with pain and even though she rarely displayed her emotions while other people were present, she felt she could be at ease with the darkly mysterious man kneeling on front of her.

Bruce smiled softly at her, touched that even though she didn't know him, she blessed him with the honor of showing just what a gentle and caring person she is. Remaining kneeled before her and still grasping her hand in his, Bruce got down to what he came there for, "I'm very sorry for your loss. Losing a child is an unimaginable thing and even though I didn't know your daughter, I was told she was a remarkable person. I can't offer you anything that would make your loss any more bearable, but maybe the fact that justice has been served might be of some consolation." He finished cautiously, his eyes fixed on them.

Mrs. Hamilton stopped breathing but he felt her hands start to tremble in his. Like her husband's, her eyes had gone wide and her face showed the shock they both felt. Mr. Hamilton sat up straighter in his seat and contemplated Bruce silently. Finally Mrs. Hamilton managed to ask, "W-what?" her voice quivering with reluctant hope.

Without meaning to, Bruce's voice turned hard as he spoke of the criminals, "The men that killed your daughter were very bad men; your daughter wasn't their first or even their only victim, but …we've caught them; the men that killed your daughter have been apprehended." He finished, he wanted to tell them the whole truth, but that wasn't an option, this was all he could give them.

Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton's gazes stuck to him, wide with shock. Finally Mrs. Hamilton spoke, "They've been caught? They can't hurt anyone else?" she asked, her voice taking on a faint sound of hope. She was scared to believe; scared to even hope, but as she looked at the large imposing man kneeling before her, she felt she could trust him.

Bruce nodded, his eyes solemn but honest. Mrs. Hamilton broke out in fresh tears and mumbled incoherently as she lowered her head. Letting go of her hands, Bruce allowed her to turn into her husband's waiting arms.

Not sure how to react or where to go since he was still kneeling in front of her, Bruce merely leaned back on his haunches and ran his hand through his hair in dismay at her pain. His eyes slid to Mr. Hamilton's and he saw the relief and concealed suspicion there.

Standing back up to his full height, Bruce remained silent as Mr. Hamilton quietly consoled his weeping wife for a few moments before telling her to take a few moments to herself while he finished speaking to Bruce.

Both Bruce and Mr. Hamilton were tense but obviously he wanted a few minutes alone with Bruce and effectively managed to get his wife to leave them without being the wiser to his intentions. He remained silent as he watched his wife leave the room, her quiet sobs tearing at his heart. Finally fixing his gaze on Bruce again, he leaned forward in his chair, "There's more." He stated, making Bruce nod in affirmation. "Tell me" he insisted.

Bruce nodded and pulled an envelope from his breast pocket, opened it and handed Faith's father photo's of the men who killed his daughter, "The drug dealer, Clinton Drake, eluded sentencing as you know. The men that killed your daughter, two of Drake's men, Hugo Fernandez and Will Torres escaped with the help of two police officers." He handed the corresponding photos to Faith's father.

He could see the tears burning in his eyes, "But you said they have been caught…" he began but Bruce handed him five death certificates. Mr. Hamilton's eyes grew wide as he looked at Bruce with shock, "They're dead?" he asked as he looked at the certificates again. Briefly glancing up, he saw Bruce nod in confirmation.

Another small leaflet was handed to him and he scanned the content quickly before stopping abruptly and reading it again, "This is a funeral letter of… Chief Wilson…but he's not…he was _part_ of this?" The disbelief and shock was evident on his face and Bruce knew that the man had no idea of how deep this murder went.

"Oh my god" Mr. Hamilton still couldn't believe it, but the evidence was right there. He looked at the information in front of him. Everything was described in detail, leaving no doubt in his mind that these men were responsible for taking his child from him and his wife. His heart beat so fast he had trouble breathing. Looking at the large man in front of him, he felt his soul get lighter, he felt some of the anger he'd housed for these few months begin to disappear.

"How…?" he asked, but trailed off, he had so many questions but none of them could form at the moment. The new information was still racing through his mind at a high speed and he knew it would take more than a few minutes to accept and fully take in what had happened.

"Who are you?" Mr. Hamilton finally asked. All the information this man provided had been clear and honest, but when he'd introduced himself, Mr. Hamilton could feel that the man left something out.

Unlike Faith's father expected, Bruce didn't waver when he answered, "Bruce Novikov, I'm a…friend…of Buffy's." he answered simply. The emotion held in that short sentence spoke volumes of what this man felt for Buffy and he could only smile silently to himself.

Searching his mind for the name that sounded very familiar but coming up empty, Mr. Hamilton asked softly, his sadness seeping through at the new information, "How is Buffy doing? We haven't seen her since the funeral." He still remembered the stricken look on Buffy's face as she stood silently next to the grave; still remembered the utter pain she carried around her like a cloak. As the coffin started lowering Buffy's legs had given in and if it hadn't been for the dark haired man holding her up, she would have fallen to the ground.

Bruce looked down, "She's coping as best she could. She misses you but she won't come see you, she blames herself for what happened and can't get herself to face the parents of her best friend." Bruce answered honestly. He'd tried broaching the subject with Buffy but she stubbornly refused to even talk about it with him.

Mr. Hamilton sat instantly upright, "What? How could she think that? We never…Buffy is like a daughter to us. When Faith died, my wife and I didn't lose just one child, we lost two…" he trailed off, his voice breaking from emotion.

Understanding the man's heartache and loss, Bruce remained silent, allowing him a few moments to gather himself. Bruce had suspected that Buffy cared for Faith's parents like she cared about her own and Mr. Hamilton's reaction just confirmed it; Buffy was loved and missed and she couldn't keep away much longer. Not only for her peace of mind but also for the Hamilton's; she needed to come see them, they needed to re-establish their bond.

After a while, Brice spoke again, "Buffy doesn't know I'm here, and I would prefer if it could stay that way." He knew it wasn't the right time to tell Buffy what he'd done. But he would, one day when he knew she could cope with it.

Mr. Hamilton nodded, his eyes shining with tears. He removed a cloth from his pocket and quickly wiped at his face. After long moments, he finally looked into the eyes of a man he never would have met, the eyes of a person who saw and knew too much about the cruelty of the world, "Thank you Bruce. You have no idea how much this means to us." He said; his voice barely a whisper.

Bruce nodded, not feeling relief or even satisfaction in this moment. He turned and made his way to the door, not surprised when Mrs. Hamilton didn't show up. Faith's father's voice stopped him before he could close the door behind him, "You did this?" he asked, but Bruce remained silent, his eyes telling the man all he needed to know. Sticking out his hand to Bruce, he waited for him to take it. The second their hands met, Mr. Hamilton pulled the much larger man in for a hug, his tears streaming freely now, "Thank you" He said again.

Bruce was taken aback at the sudden movement but allowed the man to hold him for a few seconds. When he finally pulled away, Bruce offered him a small smile. "Buffy would love to see you…I'll make sure she visits, before the the wedding…" he trailed off then added, "I would be honored if you and your wife could celebrate the day with us." Bruce knew it would be important for Buffy to have them there and he would do everything he could to make sure she was happy.

Mr. Hamilton's eyes went wide as his smile spread wider with surprise and joy, "We wouldn't miss it for the world" he promised. This had been a momentous day and not only had it brought them relief and answers but also the promise of a happy future…and a son in law in the near future.

Nodding his satisfaction, Bruce turned and made his way to the waiting car that was already idling. Looking out the window and taking in everything around him, Bruce felt some of the tension he'd been carrying around start to ebb. It might not have been much but at least he could offer the Hamilton's some comfort with the knowledge that justice had been served.

Pulling his mobile phone from his trouser pocket, he dialed a number and waited eagerly for the person to pick up. A soft voice answered within a few rings and Bruce smiled broadly, his body starting to relax, "I'm on my way home" he declared and was rewarded with words of joy and excitement.

The next few hours were going to feel like an eternity, but it would be worth it knowing he was going to see Buffy. He'd never believed it before, but now he could attest to the saying that _'Home is_ _indeed were the heart is'_ and Buffy was his heart.

THE END

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Notes:

Thank you very much to each and everyone who sent feedback and read the story. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I've been playing with the idea of writing a short companion piece/sequel, but would first like to hear what the readers think….?


End file.
